High School of Draven
by 8 thousand fist
Summary: The High School to practice to get ready for the League of Legends awaits. Draven and Rengar have their goals for high school. Draven wishes to surpass the popularity of his older brother, Darius, by being "More Draven" than him. Could this be an interesting year? (I do not own the cover photo, GisAlmeida made it on deviantART)
1. High School of Draven

**This is my other fanfic that i'm working on, this story will be less like my other one which is more serious. There will be adult themes but I just hope you will enjoy it, and laugh a lot. All the characters are human so high school will be more normal and Lee Sin is an kung fu nerd who cant see with his glasses while Sona is a really quiet girl. Lastly this is in third person unlike my other fanfic. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1: High School of Draven

First day of school and Draven, kicks open the door and has walked into checking out all the hot chicks. He is seems like he is wasted, but he's Drav- Oh sorry I meant Draaaaaaaaaven. Draven has his schedule in his hand, he has classes until 12. At 12 he has lunch then after his League of Legends practice. Draven walks into Mr. Swains class. He is a creeper and a big bird person. Everyone takes there new seats, Draven is sitting next to Rengar, a bulky guy with white hair in long dreadlocks that go down his body. Swain reads off the attendance, the class consist of half of the school since there are a little more than 100 students, one class is the younger class and the other is the older which consist of Darius, Draven's older brother who is known for being the best dunker on the basketball team. While going through the list of students Nasus comes in late. The entire starts to reek of weed. Mr. Swain says nothing.

Swain calls for Riven she raisers her hand, her pants slide down a little and expose her ass crack. Draven needed to say something, because Draven "THAT BOOTY THO!" The entire class started to laugh except Riven, and Swain. "Ok lets start with english everybody" Everyone sighs. Rengar is lost in Katarina's ass, she is right in front of Rengar. "So let's start with asking what is your favorite thing to read, Quinn you can start us" Quinn is a bird nerd, Swain must have a crush on her since they're so into birds. "I like reading almanacs about birds" No one cares except swain, everyone shares what they like reading but everyone only remembers the interesting answers. The question comes to Caitlyn the video gamer, everyone who plays video games wants her since she is hot and is a professional quick scoper. "Reading is for noobz, its a new day and age old man" All the gamers are staring at Caitlyn and fantasizing about her while Swain is on the verge of ripping off her head. It was Sona's turn, everyone expected some song, she whispers it "Speak up Sona" "I read a Fanfic called Monsters Within (My other Fanfic)" Draven thinks to himself (somehow), Fucking Nerd (;_;). It comes to Nasus "Reading I don't need, I need my daily dose of weed" Swain just facepalms. It's now Rengar's turn "Katarina's ass…" He then notices what he said, Katarina flicks him off and in doing so Rengar lets out a battle roar "Come on!" Everyone's laughter dies and it's Draven's turn, he thinks then stands up "Come at me bro" the guys start roaring ooooohhhhhhhh Burned. Swain speaks "Your so much like your brother Darius, both immature" Everyone boo's Swain 'cause he's Swain. It comes to Ahri, all the guys slobber over her amazing looks "I don't read" Swain looks at her "You don't read?" he ask. "Believe it" (Oh yes I just went there) Swain just ignores her and finishes up. During the middle Rengar and Draven start to get along. "Dude we should be bro's man" Rengar exclaims, Draven responds to this normal… "Hell yeah, pound it!" They fist bump, Rengar talks about his crush on Katarina while Draven talks about being cooler than his older brother Darius. "My older bro is gonna get dunked by his own brother, it's basically my goal at this school" "My dream is tap that ass" he points at Kat, they look at Kat, then at each other smiling and nod their heads.

12:00 comes and everyone goes to lunch, Draven and Rengar hang out and Kat pays them a visit. "I'm throwing a rager tonight, show up since I said so" they nod their heads and Kat leaves, both of their eyes trail Kat's ass. "Dude get it in bro" They fist bump after Draven puts out his fist.

They have their first League training, it's in the gym and everyone is there. Mrs. Kolminye starts to speak "Listen up today were going to practice evasion with dodgeball" Draven is amazing at dodge ball whilst Rengar knows he sucks. "Ok older students on left side" suddenly out of the kids Darius runs up taking a basket ball and dunking it. "You think you stand a chance against me, I can 1v50 these noobs" Draven responds to this "We both know brother your good at basketball and i'm good at dodgeball. Just FF surrender noob" They smile at each other, "The younger ones on the Right side, so stay here"

Kolminye waits 'till everyone is on the lines, Rengar has a plan so he can be somewhat a help in the game. The whistle blows and Rengar jumps out and makes it to the line before anyone else can and starts throwing all the balls back and takes one for himself. He throws it at Darius since he led the charge and was right in front of Rengar, Rengar throws it like how he throws his bola but Darius catches it with ease. Draven is just laughing throwing the two balls in his hands in perfect trajectory and it flies back so he can catch it. Each time he catches one he feels a surge of energy and becomes more evasive by moving faster of the blood rush. Garen and Kat are spinning throwing balls at each other but keep missing since they're not using the their weapons. Caitlyn keeps doing 360's before throwing the ball, somehow getting people out. Irelia uses her blades as protection against the attacks coming from everyone. Mundo throws balls… wherever Mundo pleases, so his face. Lux runs out of nowhere and throws a ball at Garen whilst giggling, "Demacia! I got you Garen" Garen begins to rage and complain how there was no vision gg, report Soraka for not knowing how to support. Bruam was finally taken out by Riven, Bruam had been guarding Darius with his shield which was somehow allowed. As a last stand clutch moment Bruam head butts the ball and hits Riven in the stomach. She falls to the ground on her knees, she caught it but it slipped out of her hands. All the guys start to go crazy.

It finally comes down to Draven and Darius, the ultimate battle. Darius throws a ball that Draven ducks under to his knees and spins and throws a ball it his brother. Darius spins and blocks it. Darius takes his last ball and cuts it with his nail and holds onto the thread and throws a curve ball that wraps around and pulls Draven in. "GET DUNKED KID" He catches the ball while in mid air. Draven is quick and in his kneeling state takes the ball to his left and exclaims "Move aside, Draven is the new king" Like that he throws his stand aside and Darius goes flying to the wall. "Get rekt kid" Draven says to Darius to get back at him. Darius runs away crying "Report Soraka, feeding noob" Everyone on the older team starts to blame Soraka for the loss while Draven his praised and everyone chants "Draven, Draven, Draven" Draven won it for his team. Rengar thinks that he was worthless since he got out immediately. Draven comes up to him, "Thanks for throwing back that ball no one took, I wouldn't have won it without you" Rengar was happy to hear that.

Class was dismissed, Draven and Rengar walked home together. "You ready for Kat's party man?" Rengar smirks "Hell yeah" Rengar exclaims. They are both pushed to the side by someone. "Get out of the way losers" It's Talon, the cool guy all the girls like since he's so mysterious and a douche to everyone. Rengar noticed he might have some trouble since Kat has a crush on Talon and he might hook up with her. suddenly the wind picks up and another guy grabs Talon and throws him to the curb "Stop being such a jerk, Draven won us the dodgeball game" It was Yasuo, all the girls like him since they all think he's hot, all the girls except Riven for some weird reason, Yasuo doesn't like Riven either. The girls also think he is cool since he is a quiet guy. Draven and Rengar thank Yasuo for helping with the Talon problem.

Rengar and Draven say see ya to each other and go there separate ways. The party awaits, they both wonder what will happen at the party. Only the classmates who were deemed cool were probably invited. Who knows what's going to happen tonight.


	2. The Party

**Sorry about how I said that would post High School of Draven Early. So you get another chapter today instead. Also i'm mad at myself since in the dodgeball scene I should've made Ahri Rasengan someone in that scene. Just imagine it totally happened. I'm sorry… Sorry for the short chapters, I promise chapter 4 is going to be really long. Kinda like how chapter 6 in Monsters Within is really long. **

Chapter 2: The party

Draven had gotten ready by not taking a shower since Darius was taking a bubble bath with 5 hot girls in his grade, but he got his shudder shades and his flat top that says boss. Rengar decided not to wear anything special since he wasn't that much of a party animal (Those puns tho). They met up at the curb and walked to Kat's house.

The door was opened by Kat, "Come on the party is getting started" Kat was wearing her sexy leather attire as usual. Kat was in the corner with Talon, they were obviously flirting when Kat sat down and Talon put his arm around her. Also next to them is Talon's best friend/ Douche bag buddy Ezreal who is with a girl named Lux who are also flirting. Draven knew Lux since Darius's nemesis is Garen who is Lux's brother. All the other girls were talking to Yasuo who was holding cup of beer. Half of the guys were hitting on Riven while the other half was doing shots. Draven walks over and starts chugging the rest of the Demacian Vodka that was a little less that half way full. The guys start cheering on Draven "Chug, Chug, Chug" Draven depletes the liquor like a mana potion. He slams the bottle on the bar area, everyone was cheering Draven since he chugged all of the liquor. Rengar got himself a cup of beer from the keg that Kat had. He sipped on it slightly.

Suddenly Riven had started speaking louder "Yeah my family wouldn't hate me anymore if Yasuo's master didn't come at me!" Yasuo turns to Riven who was staring him down "Same my family wouldn't blame me for my masters death if Riven didn't kill him" They suddenly go up to each other and start yelling at each other. Draven walks over to Riven and Yasuo, and by walk I mean stumble "Yash and Rivy, justsh fuck already" and like that Draven had made Yasuo and Riven lips touch, they try pulling back but Yasuo and Riven were somewhat drunk so they couldn't get out of it. "I'll letch you out if yoush two jush fuck" Riven and Yasuo open their eyes and both know it's the only way. They close their eyes and Riven puts her arms around Yasuo's neck and Yasuo dug his hand into Riven's hair and pulled her body to his with his other arm on her body. Everyone starts cheering while Yasuo and Riven start to makeout. Draven lets go of them and shoots his arms in the air "Draven your toohoo aweshome" Draven says in a slur.

Like if Yasuo and Riven had been reading their minds both made fist and simultaneously arm to arm punch Draven in his face. He goes flying to the ground, he looks over and see's Talon laughing with Kat "Did shou just fucken punch me Talon? Yoursh so fucking deadshauce!" Like that Draven charges at Talon, Talon kicks him in the stomach. Rengar notices this and jumps from where no one noticed him and punched Talon in his face. Rengar picks up Draven and Ezreal picks up Talon. "I'm going to fucking kill you Rengar" He says this while cleaning of his blood from his mouth and giggling. Rengar comes back "Are you having a giggle, m8?" Talon runs at Rengar, Rengar grabs him from the throat and throws him at the wall.

Riven and Yasuo were still in each others arms. "You liked it, admit it, enemies or not" Riven turns from Yasuo and crosses her arms "I still hate you Yasuo" she responds "Don't be like that Riven" Yasuo starts to give a backrub. "Lower, never expect me to let you rub my back again" Yasuo chuckles and massages her back.

"Ezreal you little bish faggot, your mines" Draven rushes at him, Ezreal readies for a punch but Draven uppercuts him. Draven starts moving his hands back and forth with his middle fingers up. Ezreal tries standing up but is kicked by Draven and is knocked out. Talon and Rengar continue their fight with multiple barrages of punches. Rengar then roundhouse kicks Talon and he falls to the ground. Draven steps on his hand and shrugs, "Shit happens" Talon spits in his face and Rengar punches Talon in the face and he blacks out.

Everyone starts cheering on Rengar and Draven together, well everyone except Lux and Kat. Draven grabs Rengar's hand and puts in the air with his, the applause gets louder. Rengar and Draven look at each other and smile and Rengar shoots up his other arm. Draven sees this and does the same.

Rengar sneaks into Kat's room since he has no idea what he's doing since he's drunk. He finds Kat's dildo out of luck. He shows himself to everyone from the second floor "Look what I found" Kat starts blushing and covers her face and starts laughing. Draven comes to Rengars side and spins the dildo like an axe and throws it at Kat. Kat catches it and puts in the back of her shorts while sending a kiss to Rengar. Rengar's heart flutters.

* * *

**2 Hours later**

Everyone started leaving, Draven had sobered up and realized that he should spy on Kat. "Yo I gotta go get something, see ya Reng" "See ya Draven" Rengar continues to walk to his house. Draven sneaks in the bushes and looks into Kat's living room. Something wasn't right, why was Riven still there… He listens in the conversation that begins to happen. It starts with Kat chuckling "Riven, you've been naughty with Yasuo, you need punishment" Riven smiles at this and goes up the steps to the second floor. Draven gets in a tree that is hard to see into since of the leaves. He stares into Kat's room, what is happening…

Katarina puts her hand under Riven's shirt and walks in around Riven in a sexy walk staring her in the eyes whilst doing it in a devious look. Riven's hand cups Katarina's cheek and pulls her in which makes a sound from the beads on her wrist. They start to makeout like they're animals and their mouths aren't even closed and Draven can see their tongues collide with each others.

Kat pushes Riven into her bed. Kat climbs onto Riven and kneels from Riven's hips. She aggressively throws off her shirt and Riven starts to grop Kat's boobs. "You want these then we both need to get naked" They giggle and start to undress each other viscously to see each other naked. Draven's penis is hard and he couldn't take it anymore and pulled down his pants and started to jerk off. Katarina picks up her dildo and licks it sexily with her tongue before plunging it into the naked Riven's pussy. Riven's head comes up and she moans loudly when the dildo is inserted. Riven plunges two of her fingers into Kat's pussy. Kat moans and they start to thrust into each other. Draven's penis couldn't take it, he sees Katarina groping Riven's ass while fucking her with a dildo and Riven fingering Kat and groping Kats tits. He felt the rush to his penis and came and his cum made a long fall to the ground. A minute later Kat and Riven had came. Kat got dressed quickly while Riven was kinda slow. Kat decided to start to spoon with Riven while she continued to dress. Riven started to play with Kat's long red hair while Kat ran her fingers through Riven's hair. "Kat do you think your gonna hook up with Rengar?" Riven ask "Maybe, I think he's strong but he gets so lowered by Draven, oh and I don't ever want hook up with Draven" Riven nodded her head like she agreed with her. Draven was furious, he didn't know why they didn't want him. "So Riven, you and Yas seemed to get along for the first time. You want him to fuck you don't you" Riven smirked showing off her teeth "I want to keep it a secret, but he's so fucking hot. I'm totally going to do him" Kat got up "I need to clean this house up" Riven stood up "I gotta go home, my mom is strict about sleeping out on weekdays" They kissed and went hand in hand down the stairs. Draven went down the tree and went in his original bush. He watched as Riven walked out the door waving goodbye while Kat waved back while cleaning her house. Draven walked back to his house, he had Riven and Kat playing back in his head. Draven didn't have a bedtime and could be out as long as he wanted, his parents didn't care. He walked around before going back to his own house.

He went to piss once he got inside, the bathroom smelled of soap and sex. He went to his room, he wondered how his second day of school would be? He had some type of bad feeling, probably meant nothing.

Rengar woke up in the middle of the night his cat kept licking his face, Rengar moved his cat over and thought about if him and Kat would ever happen before falling asleep.


	3. Money… I know right

Chapter 3: Money… I know right

Draven awakes in the morning with a hangover, he gets dressed and goes downstairs to eat his cereal. Draven's Mom and Dad left in the morning since League High School has houses for everyone, Katarina's Dad is missing or something so she threw a party. Darius watched his My Little Pony while devouring his cereal wearing his gold chain. The brothers left together "So I heard from one of my hoe's Katarina threw down. How was it?" Darius ask. "It was good, drank half a bottle of Demacian Vodka, beat up a two kids with my friend, and I sa-" Draven stopped himself, Darius would tell everyone and would reveal I saw it. "And I-I threw a dildo at Kat" We both laugh like maniacs "You don't need to embarrassed Draven, i'm impressed, but I still topped you and you know it" Draven chuckles sadly.

They make it to school, Draven comes to class and sits in his seat next to Rengar. Draven watches closely and smiles at Kat and Riven when Katarina whispers into Riven's ear since he knows what it's about now. Swain readies for a boring lecture, Draven blanks out, they have their 3 breaks for every hour. They make it to lunch, "I'm so hungry" Draven exclaims, he reaches in his pocket for his wallet. He is out of money, he needs a job. "It's cool Draven, i'll get you lunch just get money next time" Draven thanks Rengar and they get turkey sandwiches for lunch.

League practice starts, Rengar thinks he wont show off since of last time he fucked up. Kolminye speaks "Today is… it's…" she sighs "Basket ball" Darius cheers. "Pick your teams, it's going to be a 5v5 so pick your teams, sides go as follow, younger right, older left" The older team had no chance of failing "One more thing, just like on the rift you will pick two at a time except first and last pick. Also, listen up Darius, you may ban 3 students from the opposing side" Darius shuddered, now the younger students had a chance. The younger team made the obvious bans which was Darius, Lucian, and Jarvan. The older team had a little trouble since the only overpowered person they knew was Draven. They banned Draven, Yasuo, and Riven. The first pick was by the older side, they picked Kassidin since his rift walk. The younger team countered Kassadin with Talon, then picked Rengar since they knew about his hops. The older team freaked out since Rengar had crazy hops, and they forgot all about him. The older team needed defense, they picked Alistar so he could knock away the ball from everyone since of how bulky he was and Gragas since he would knock people to the sides and make baskets by throwing underhand. The younger team believed that they needed morale, like that they picked Nasus because weed and wither and Ahri so they weakened their defenses and give morale to the guys. It was the older teams last two picks, they picked shaco so they literally would have an extra person, they picked someone for the end that she wouldn't be countered so easily, they picked Vi a girl with hextech gauntlets so she could be defensive and offensive, she also has a huge crush on Caitlyn. The younger team decided for a longshot, they picked the well known snitch in the school who pays people to give info in the gossip since he always wants to know everyones secrets, Twitch. Draven then thinks about how he needs a job for money, he could get a lot of money just by telling about Riven and Katarina's secret.

This was the final picks. Older team Kassidin, Alistar, Gragas, Shaco, and Vi. The younger team consist of Talon, Rengar, Nasus, Ahri, and Twitch.

The game begins Kassadin and Rengar were getting the regular dunks. Twitch was really good for a back door for a far away shot. Vi was decimating everything by dunking on everyone and making interceptions like nothing. Shaco made it so it was a 6v5, gg. Alistar blocked everything. Gragas kept slamming into people which had Twitch shoot free throws which was easy to deal with. "Ok thats it Gragas your out, i'm putting someone else in" She thought for a minute and smiled "Darius your in" Darius ran in. How would the younger ones win. They called a time out for a plan.

Shaco using his ult so they could have openings was a problem and Vi was just overpowered at defense and offense. They made a plan.

Ahri walked up to Vi. "Vi your so hot" She pecks Vi on the cheek and Vi starts to blush because of the fox. Vi thought the fox was hot but she didn't think Ahri was into her type. "Kiss me Vi" Ahri said, Vi grabbed onto Ahri and passionately makes out with Ahri. They fell on the Gym floor and rolled around kissing. Alistar and Kassadin couldn't help but watch. 3 down, 2 to go. Shaco could care less about the girls and Darius had seen lesbians go at it so many times he didn't care. Shaco ran down the court before Twitch stepped up to Shaco. "If you hold onto the ball you can cover your ears from me telling you about the ending in the last batman ending" "Woah woah woah lets work this out" Shaco replies "So batman finds out that the bomb is going off no mater what…" Both Shaco's fall to the ground covering their ears and crying "No, stop I haven't finished the movie" who didn't finish that movie. Then it was only Darius he still kept dunking like crazy and the score was tied 56-56 into sudden death. Kolminye throws up the ball Darius catches it but then Rengar pulls out a pony from the TV show that Darius oh so loves. Rengar throws it to the ground, Darius falls to the ground to save his pony. Nasus withers Darius in case he notices the trap so Nasus wasn't useless. Rengar takes the ball and dunks the ball "Get dunked son" The younger team starts cheering on Rengar and they win the basketball game. Everyone starts to appreciate Rengar, Draven is happy for Rengar but tells Rengar he has stuff to do after school. Rengar says its cool and Draven heads to Twitch's house.

Twitch's house is trashed, he has papers all over his wall where his desk is. Twitch is taking a nap. "Twitch I need money and I have some info on some students that i'm sure you would pay a lot for the information" Twitch's head comes up with a paper stuck to his face "Yo, yo tell me the deets. I'll pay according to that" Draven wonders what twitch will think "So you know how Katarina and Riven gossips everyday?" Twitch's smile is almost like a maniacs "No way, what is it they gossip about, is it me!" Draven chuckles "They don't talk about anyone but themselves, they talk about fucking each other because I saw Riven and Katarina fucking yesterday" Twitch's jaw drops. "They're gay for each other… That's so fucking hot. Here's a grand bro, get me more info like this and you'll be a rich man Draven. Draven smiles at Twitch, "No problem Twitch anytime" Twitch picked up his phones and made calls to the people in school who will spread the word. Now Draven has 1 grand, he has money, but maybe he should keep finding out things for twitch. After all he could use the money. Draven just wondered what will happen once Kat and Riven are confronted.

Rengar is in his shower, he starts to smell better after that game of basketball. Rengar thought of how Kat looked at him after the game, she noticed him. Rengar wishes that kat would finally want Rengar back. Rengar dry's off and plays a sniping game with Caitlyn and a few other guys who like Caitlyn. Rengar doorbell rings "Someones at the door brb" the guys and Caitlyn respond "K" to Rengar. Rengar goes downstairs and opens the door to Brolaf, Olaf's twin brother. "Whats up Brolaf?" Olaf looked like he was stunned "Twitch found out from someone about what Kat and Riven talk about before class" Rengar always wondered what Kat and Riven talked about. "What?" Rengar ask "Bro, they be gay for each other" Rengar is in shock. "Ok bro gotta tell more people, see ya" "See ya Brolaf" Rengar shut the door, he felt his heart beating hard. Riven… and Kat… fucking… I need to tell everyone on the game. Rengar runs upstairs and puts back on his headset. "Guys, guys pause the game, Twitch got info on what Riven and Kat talk about before class" Everyone ask "What?" Rengar swallows "They've been fucking" Everyone gasp. Then there are screams "That is so hot, holy shit" "Ikr man" Rengar responds. Tomorrow is gonna be crazy. Shit is gonna go down.

Draven goes home with his money, he opens the door to Darius who spins around smoke a tobacco pipe. He smiles at Draven "It's just you and me bro" He walks up to Draven "You were home late yesterday, you found out I know it, I won't tell anyone our secret, lets get drunk to tonight. Draven couldn't handle it and smiles like he never has before. "My baby bro you saw them fuck man?" Darius says in a whisper "Yeah, don't tell anyone" "Got it bro, lets get fucking drunk in celebration" "Hell yeah" Draven responds. The whole school must know except Kat and Riven. Tomorrow is going to be hilarious.


	4. Kat and Riven Exposed

Chapter 4: Kat and Riven Exposed

Everyone rushed into class except Kat and Riven they walked into class, Kat grabbed Riven's shirt and pulls her ear close to Kat's mouth. The whole class gasp, Kat and Riven look over and everyone is staring at them. "The fuck you guys want" Kat exclaims, it stays quiet for a little bit until Talon opens his mouth "Well if no one is going to say anything, Kat, Riven we found out about what you talk about" Kat starts to laugh "Oh really and what do we talk about" Talon smiles devilishly "Sex, you and Riven have been fucking behind our backs, Twitch found out from a source" Kat froze, Riven's face went red, Kat noticed that finding out who found out would be almost impossible with Twitch in the way. Kat starts to laugh "Well no reason hiding it anymore, Riven and I have became a little more than besties and have been fucking. If you got a problem then deal with it" Right then Kat grabs Riven by the collar of her shirt. "I was wondering when we could do this in public" Kat pulls Riven into kiss that turns into making out. The entire class jaws dropped, all the guys pants were bulging. Riven started groping Kat's boobs in front of everyone, once she did that Kat smacked Riven's ass and groped it. Swain witnessed from the point of Kat slapping Riven's ass and dropped his books that had a loud thud everyone reacted to except Riven and Kat. "TAKE YOUR SEATS RIVEN AND KATARINA!" He screamed. Kat and Riven pulled back from each others mouths and left a string of saliva. Kat turned around smiling and took her seat, the same with Riven except Riven was blush incredibly. She winked at Kat when walking to her desk and ran her fingers through Kat's hair. They stared at each other as Riven took her seat, "Ok Kat and Riven now that your done fucking in my own classroom lets start with our lesson today.

Everyone couldn't believe their eyes but then opened their books to learn. Draven looked over and saw a stunned expression from Talon staring at Kat. Swain knew this was how the rest of the day would be.

The end of the class approaches and Swain says one last thing "There will be a test terrain types friday, get ready for it so you don't fail and end up a reject of the League High School" Draven and Rengar remembered how they need to do well in the class. "Draven wanna study on thursday" "Sounds good to me" Everyone exits the class.

Something hits Riven, if the person saw them fuck then they know about her feelings for Yasuo.

Draven remembers how he has info on Riven's crush on Yasuo, he decides that he'll tell Twitch later. He runs into Brolaf and Nasus "Yo dawg, we want to smoke a bowl with you Draven, were gonna go to school high as fuck man" Nasus says. "Yeah sure why not" Draven responds "Ok meet us at my house at 7:00" "See ya bro" They walk away.

After lunch is our League training. Kolminye has apparantly a special meeting in the auditorium, we take our seats. Rengar and I sit together and listen to Kolminye's instructions "Everyone will have a partner, they are all chosen by me so no complaining when you hear who your partnered with" Everyone sighs, Rengar wonders who will get paired up with him. Kolminye reads off the list but no one pays attention except for there own name or the interesting partners "Vi and Caitlyn" Vi screams "Fuck yeah" Kolminye continues. "Darius and Garen" Darius and Garen stand up and simultaneously say "What!?" "Sit down" They sit, Darius is gonna have hell, Draven chuckles. "Janna and Yasuo" They look at each other and smile. "Rengar and Kha'Zix" They both facepalm. "Twitch and Draven" Draven thinks to himself 'Don't smirk or look at him, he won't, we don't want to give away anything'. "Blitzcrank and Oriana" their like both robots, everyone will make them do their paper. "Finally I noticed that we have an odd number of students so I just put together the remaining 3, with that said Ahri, Riven, and Katarina" Everyone thinks about if they're going to have a 3 way. "Your assignment is to work together on a paper together about what you think is the most important part of the League with your partner, class dismissed" Everyone with their partner.

"You have any new info?" Draven nods his head "I forgot to tell you actually, Riven has a huge crush on Yasuo" Twitch gets that smile again "I'll give you another grand for that, but I don't want to work on that paper. Let's chill at my place and hit up blitzcrank, see what comes up" Draven thinks Twitches plan is chill "Sounds good lets do it" They go Twitch's. Blitzcrank comes over after the text, "Your paper, I need the 5 dollars" Twitch hand the money to Blitzcrank and takes the paper. Draven and Twitch defrost a pizza and eat it since they're hungry.

Riven, Ahri, and Kat walk down the street quietly until Ahri's tail go around Kat and Riven's bodies and pull them closer to Ahri. Ahri talks "How about we call off this paper, have Blitz or Oriana write us a paper, and we all get in bed together" Kat hand slips down to Ahri's ass, Kat responds to Ahri "I like how you think fox" They all walk together to kat's house, Oriana leaves a paper at the door before they even get there. Kat now owes her 5 bucks.

Kat opens the door and they all walk to Kat's room. Ahri removes her dress leaving her in only her underwear. Ahri and Kat remove Riven's clothes until she's in her underwear and the same with Kat. They all rub their bodies against each others, Kat gets the smart idea to pull out her bottle of lube and pours it all over her body after pushing back her hair and lying back her head. Kat rubs her body with Ahri's and Riven's and gets the lubricant all over their bodies. Ahri's tails go behind Kat's, Riven's, and her own bra and unclasp them. They all fall to the ground exposing each others breast to one another. They feel all of their tits and then Riven goes in to suck on Ahri's nipple. She moans in ecstasy from Riven sucking, suddenly Kat sucks on Ahri's other nipple. "Your so dirty aren't you two" They pull back and Ahri goes to Kats nipple, Riven follows. The same applies to Riven, all of their nipple soaking in each others saliva. Ahri turns to Riven and puts her mouth to hers, they make out until Ahri grabs Kat and makes it so they're all making out together. All of their tongues wrestle with each other. Ahri pulls back and digs her hands in Riven and Kat's panties and feels their wet aching pussies. "I know where all so horny but I think we need some dick" They all nod their heads. Kat gets a devious smile and looks at Riven and moves her eyebrows up and down quickly once. "No, no way, it's gonna be WAY to awkward" Ahri now grins and looks at Riven and moves a hand up her body. "Yasuo has a nice sized cock, 7 inches, perfect size in my opinion. He's hot as fuck you cant resist him" "He's so fucking hot, I want him to fuck me so badly" Ahri grin grows into a smile "Let me just call him" Ahri get her phone and calls Yasuo. He picks up "Whats up Ahri?" "Can you come to Kat's, Kat, Riven, and I need some dick, especially Riven she wants to talk to you" Ahri winks at Riven, they cant see Yasuo but he is smiling "Put her on" Ahri hands the phone to Riven "Y-Yas?" "I knew you wanted me after we made out" Riven's fearful face turned into determination "Yasuo, bring your hot fucking body and come fuck me right now" She says it with passion "On my way" They hang up, Riven hugs Ahri as hard as she can.

Yasuo makes it to Kat's house and opens the unlocked door. Yasuo goes to Kat's room, he opens the door and isn't sure if he's dreaming or not. He stands before Kat, Ahri, and Riven completely naked. Yasuo closes the door as Riven gets up and walks up to Yasuo. She pushes Yasuo against the door and makes out with him like she had been waiting for it so long. Yasuo picks up Riven and walks to the bed and places her down. He removes his shoes and lets his pants fall to the ground and pulls down his boxers to reveal his 7 inch dick. Riven sits up and gets Yasuo's cock in her entire mouth in one try quickly. Yasuo moans at the pain of his dick in the back of Riven's throat. Ahri and Kat suck on a testicle each. Yasuo feels the best he ever has in his entire life. Riven gets her mouth off Yasuo's dick and feels his abs. Yasuo gets on his knees and licks the juices out of Riven's pussy, she cant help but moan erratically from Yasuo's actions. Yasuo lift his head up "You want to get fucked now?" Riven gets on her hands and knees and sticks her ass out "I want my pussy to drip with your seed" Yasuo sticks all 7 inches in Riven's pussy. She squeals "Fuck Yes" Yasuo continues to fuck her and hits her G spot every time, Riven is screaming after a few thrust "Oh yes Yasuo more" He continues to be precise with his cock like his sword. Kat has her tongue out licking Yasuo's shaft each time he thrust. Ahri was sucking on both testicles at the same time. Riven kept chanting Fuck Me over and over again. "Yasuo i'm gonna cum" "Same" they both came at the same time Riven with a squeal and Yasuo with a load moan and heavy panting, Kat and Ahri fought over the cum and tried to get as much as they could. Ahri and Kat fingered each other simultaneously and came into Yas's mouth, he licked up every last drop of the cum. It was getting late so Kat and Ahri slept in another room so Riven and Yas could have their respected privacy. Yas and Riven made out for a while until getting tired and went to bed. They suddenly heard gun shots.

* * *

Twitch and Draven awake to knocks on the door. How long have they been sleeping? Draven thought to himself. Twitch gets the door "What do you wa- Oh sorry Nasus" Nasus was at the door with Brolaf. "We got a drug deal, might get messy, we could use Draven too" Draven stood up "If i'm getting paid sounds good" Nasus chuckles "Homie of course were paying you, it'd be fugazi as fuck if I didn't (Fugazi means Fake)" Brolaf was eating the cold ass pizza that Twitch and Draven had half eaten. "Bro this pizza is the shit, who cares how long it has been out, still good as fuck" Brolaf finishes the pizza and all the guys grab their weapons and leave. They get in Nasus's car and drive off into the night.

They make it to the drug deal. Nasus waves his hand, suddenly shots are being fired. Nasus pulls over the car so it can be used as cover. Everyone ducks and gets out. Brolaf misses both of his axes, Twitch shoots his crossbow and misses many times, and Nasus doesn't have enough range to take out anyone. It's Draven's time to shine. He spins his axes and lets them roll in the ground towards the gang of 10 and takes out half of them. The axes come back and Draven just spins his axes and throws them at the remaining 5 as he catches them and throws them. After Draven's ult the 5 were running so Draven just picked off the survivors. All 10 of the gang was dead. Nasus got back in the car "Lets get the fuck out of here" They rush into the car and drive back to the safe house until Draven gets a call. "Yo, baby bro you ok I heard shots fired" It was Darius, he didn't sound worried "Yo i'm fine, drug dealing accident" Draven responds "Yo you drug dealing, I need coke like now, get your buddies to drop off" "Ok bro" Draven hangs up, "Yo my bro needs coke wanna drop off" Nasus laughs "Free on me, for Draven savin our asses" They headed to Draven's house.

Darius got the door after the 20 door bell rings, "Yo free coke on me Dar, your bro saved our asses, let's get fucked up" Nasus says "Hell fucking yeah Draven" Everyone goes into the house" Nasus pulls out of his back pack his bag of cocaine and starts lining up while Darius makes a hundred dollar bill ready to snort through. They all snort and Darius starts cheering on Draven. Everyone cheers him and start jumping around him. Draven jumps with them and they all run out, except Darius, and get in Nasus's car and drive to his house.

They make it to Nasus's house, it looks like a druggies house. They start to line up more crack and play some really bad pop song that blast in the background. Everyone hears the knocks on the door, Brolaf gets the door and it's Ahri and Kat. "We heard gun shots so we came over, but it seems like your having a party" Ahri steps in the house and walks up to Nasus and puts a hand to his chest and slides her hand down his pants. "It is big, I want this cock so badly Nasus" "First do a line then you can put your pretty little mouth all over my dick" Ahri listens and does a line of coke with the used crack pipe Nasus has. Nasus then does a line as Ahri feels his hardened dick. After his line Ahri walks him to a chair and gets on her knees. Nasus takes out his 9 inch dick and Ahri sucks on it like she is Nasus's lil' slut. Everyone else does the rest of the lined up crack while Nasus gets blown. Nasus cums and Ahri stands up after swallowing his cum. "I'm still horny" She walks over to Kat and pushes her against the table that they used for crack and started going at it by making out like sluts on the table. All the guys cheered on the girls as they made out and groped each others body parts. "I don't know why you blew me Ahri, we would've been dead if it weren't for Draven here" Draven smiled and nodded his head with a hand behind his head. Ahri gets up and walks up to him "I owe you then" She pushes him against the wall and brings down his 6 inch dick and Ahri starts to suck on it. Draven knows he cant just be like this if he wants to be better than his bro. He takes Ahri's head and makes her deep throat his entire cock and leaves her like that for 10 seconds. Ahri then came back up panting while Draven's dick was covered in Ahri's saliva. Every one cheers on Draven, "So you like it like rough don't you" Draven nods his head and Ahri starts to give Draven the best blowjob he has ever gotten. Her hand fondles his balls while the other is against the wall. Draven feels his dick pulsing after it hitting the back of Ahri's throat many times. He sprays his seed in Ahri's mouth as she swallows every last drop of the cum. Ahri stands up and uses her finger to get the semen that is drooling down her mouth and puts it back in her mouth to swallow. Draven pulls up his pants and Brolaf cracks a bottle and suddenly two people come crashing through the window. It's Rengar beating the shit out of Kha'zix. Everyone cheers on Rengar, but suddenly Rengar notices how they're all drinking now and gets off Kha'zix and picks him up. "We'll settle this later, lets get fucking drunk off our asses" Kha nods his head and Rengar and Kha do shots with everyone.

Nasus opens his mouth "Wait I thought you pretty lady have Riven too" The girls look at each other and start to giggle, Ahri answers "Her and Yasuo are getting it on back at Kat's house" Twitch smiles "I had a client who told me about Riven's crush on Yasuo today" Nasus, Brolaf, and Draven glare at him, Draven opens his mouth to speak "And when we asked about any new info you said nothing" Twitch shrugs his shoulders "Sorry, forgot" They all nudged Twitch, then Nasus spoke up "Yo invite the two of them now" Kat takes out her phone and calls Riven, she answers "Rivy take Yas and you to Nasus were partying it up" "I'm coming" Kat hangs up "She's coming" All the guys cheer on Kat.

Yas and Riven show up and everyone cheers them on "Get it in Yas" Brolaf screams. Riven smirks and stares at Kat. Kat smiles and shrugs her shoulders and takes a shot. They all get drunk and end up crashing all over Nasus's living room.

* * *

They all wake up and smoke few balls and get high as fuck. Riven and Yasuo get a bowl for themselves since they were making out while everyone else was smoking weed together and talking about how fun yesterday was. Yasuo and Riven smoke they're bowl and everyone gets in Nasus's car even though there is bullets in the car and all the windows are broken. Riven, Ahri, and Kat get in the trunk while everyone else crams in the the car. They go to school blasting music. The people in the back keep freaking out since they hear moaning from the trunk. Ahri, Kat, and Riven finger each other before they make it to school. They make it with all of their red eyes and messed up hair and clothes. They let out the girls who get out and fix their hair. All of them walk in and all of the older kids run up to Draven including Darius and pick up Draven and throw him the air. Everyone high fives him and fist bumps and congratulates him on taking out the gang. The group walks in class all together late, Swain looks at all of them with their red eyes and reeking smell of weed. Swain freaks out "Ok fuck you all, test today" Everyone sighs as they group takes their seats. Rengar and Draven talk about how awesome yesterday at the party as they got their test. Everyone finished within an hour. Swain took the test and graded them all quickly while everyone chatted among themselves. Swain finished the test after an hour and started to hand them back. Draven notices how Quinn who was sitting in the front since she's a nerd got an F on her test and a see me after class. Draven knew something was up, Quinn aced every test, Rengar got back his test and looked at the B- and smiled. "I didn't even study for this shit" They both laughed. Draven got his test back and it was also a B- but Rengar's was higher and Draven made fun of Rengar for being a "Tryhard" and they both laughed. Class ended and Draven had told Rengar he had something to do and they went their separate ways.

Draven watched from a bush outside class. Quinn was crying begging Swain for a better grade. Swain had stood up and taken a hand that ran through Quinn's hair that caught her attention. They look eye to eye and Swain speaks "You aced the test, I just wanted you to speak to me after class" Draven could see since one of the blinds in the room cracked up a little and made it hard to see Draven but Draven could see everything. Swain continued to speak to Quinn "I have an offer that I think you will enjoy. You will have a perfect score in this class so you can become popular without worrying about studying anymore" Quinn smiled "But from your side" Swain cups her cheek, Quinn and Draven know exactly where this is going. "You mu-" Swain is cut of by Quinn's lips. Quinn and Swain have a heavy long kiss that is broke up. Both of them are panting heavily. Quinn speaks "Yes, i've been fantasizing of all of this Swain, I cant believe it's becoming true" Quinn holds onto Swains body as Swain puts his thumb to Quinn's chin pulling down her lips. "And I the same" They start to make out and Swain pulls down his pants exposing his penis to Quinn. Quinn grabs it and sucks on it, Draven looks at Quinn. He thinks to himself 'She's blowing him with determination like Ahri yesterday, and is doing a damn good job at it like Ahri' Draven fantasizing about Quinn giving him a blowjob. Quinn sucks for a while until Swain cums. Quinn starts spitting out the cum into the trash bin. "Thats enough for today Quinn, maybe tomorrow we can try sex" Quinn with a huge smile nods her head "I would love that Mr. Swain" Quinn leaves and so does Draven. 'I'm gonna be so rich, I wonder how Darius made so much money?' Draven thinks 'Who knows, I just know i'm catching up to him' Draven gets his sandwich and eats it on his way to the outside lunch area.

Rengar sits at the outside lunch area eating alone. He becomes depressed since he notices his friend isn't there. He spots Cait and all of the guys, Rengar decides to walk over. He hears Cait say "Well you all missed it, it was pretty awesome" Rengar had an image of Vi and Caitlyn going at it. "Oh hey Reng, were talking about me and Vi's 1v1, she almost beat me with only a knife" The image faded but Rengar was still interested, he sat beside his gammer bro's and talked about how he had beaten up Kha'Zix the guy who uses active camouflage all the time like Rengar.

Draven makes it back and sees Rengar with Caitlyn. Draven is sad since the only person he wants to sit next to is sitting with gammers. Suddenly Draven is called out by the popular group. Talon makes a gesture to come over here. Draven spits at him and walks away, Darius suddenly calls him out "Yo bro, come sit with us" Draven nods his head and goes with Darius to his group of girls. It's the same 5 Darius took a bath with, they all seem like they're gonna be failed since they don't seem like anyone special except hot babes. A couple of the girls rub up against Draven and feel his body while the rest feel up Darius. "So what happened to the friend of yours?" Draven sighs "He is with his other friends since I had to do stuff before I came to lunch" Darius smiled "Bro always remember, bro's before hoes man. I get that hooking up during lunch is awesome, but you should at least tell him about it" Draven smiled knowing his brother was completely wrong, but he'll play along. "I get you man" The bell rings and the girls carry Darius to League training "See ya at class bro" Draven just waves and begins to walk before someone puts his arm around him.

Rengar puts his arm around Draven "Yo where were you man?" Draven suddenly thought about what Darius said "Oh I got some head from this girl Darius introduced me to, thats why I was talking to him about the hook up" Draven lies, Rengar doesn't think Draven is lying since of the popularity of his own brother is absolutely crazy and anything could happen with Darius's command. "Good job man" Draven smiles "Thanks" and like that they walk to League training.


	5. Bong City Twitch Bong Bong City Twitch

**Chapter 4 was 4,200 words, exactly and it was even chapter 4, i'm not joking. It's a sign so I cut part of what I wanted to do in chapter 5 and moved it to chapter 6. To celebrate this sign of the 420 this is the weed chapter. Sorry its short, it isn't a main chapter thats why i'm posting it the day after the main posting day for High School of Draven. When I looked at veiws today it was 999, pretty awesome but can we get 1000 :P. Enjoy this weedy adventure.**

Chapter 5: Bong City Twitch Bong Bong City Twitch

League practice was just everyone handing in their papers and leaving since thats how Kolminye planned. It was another day to relax after school for Rengar, and continue beating the living shit out of Kha. Draven planed on doing something such as watching Rengar beat up Kha since that was what they were talking about.

Twitch puts his arms around Rengar and Draven. They knew it was Twitch since he smelled so bad, rumor has it last time Twitch showered was a year ago when he was forced by his parents. If you also spoke of it near Twitch he would probably tackle you and beat you rapidly until you told him what you said about him. "I was thinking of smoking weed with Nasus, he got his new bong in the mail today. You guys wanna join?" Rengar answers first "I would but I gotta beat up Kha, if i'm high i'll loose for sure" Rengar needs to do it since he's the best with active camouflage and Kha'Zix sucks dick with it. Well in Rengar's words, in actuality Kha is really good. "Sure i've got time to smoke" Draven could tell Twitch about Quinn and Swain too while he was at it. Twitch and Draven walked to Nasus's place while Rengar went for Kha's house.

Draven looks around and sees no one except Twitch, they are taking an alternate route that goes through some shady alleyways to Nasus's house. "Yo Twitch" Draven whispers "Quinn and Swain are hooking up after class so Quinn can ace the class and not have to worry about studying all the time so she can be popular" Twitch smiles "What did they do?" Draven smiles now "Quinn blew Swain, she also looked like she can do a damn good job at it too. Like Ahri good" Twitch look puzzled "Really that good, man i'll give you some cash for that. Maybe we should have her at a party and tell her what we know and have her blow someone to find out" "I agree, lets find out when the next party is" Draven replies, they continue to walk to Nasus. Draven remember now how Twitch has so much cash. Nasus drug deals but he also has his right hand men, Twitch and Brolaf. Nasus spends all of his money on weed and ways to smoke it. Brolaf spends it on beer, games, and flat screen TV's. Twitch never really spends that much money, so he can boom with business because of how much he just saves up.

They make it to Nasus's and he opens the door. "Check out the new baby to the collection" The bong sat on the table they used for crack and was beautiful. It had 3 perks and a honey comb piece too. It was also about two feet long, the perfect size and said "Smoke Weed Every Day" around the shaft of the bong (Asked my stoner friend, he said "This is my vision of my dream bong"). Draven and Twitch's mouths drooled over the new bong but then Twitch snapped out of it "Nasus I need to tell you what my client slipped me a note about during League Training…" Nasus was all ears and listened to Twitch's story about Quinn and Swain. "Thats some crazy shit man, if you wanna know about the next fifi (Fifi means party) I heard its at Ezreal's, we need to hit him up. First lets test out the new bong, but first as usual we need to name it. Since Yas and Riven got it on yesterday, it's name is Riven's fantastic ass" They all agreed, Nasus packed the first bowl and took a long hit, the smoke got yellow from such a long hit. He passed it to Twitch who took a hit while Nasus called up Ezreal. Ezreal picked "Nasus whats up?" "Nothin' much just smoking Riven's fantastic ass. Yo dude you still havin' that fifi?" Ezreal was stunned "Your're smoking… Off of Riven's ass…" Nasus has a look of confusion "Man thats the name of the bong you fuck, and the older kidz didn't ban me because I get high all the time even though i'm black. They should listen to yo bitch ass sometime (Nasus is black)" Ezreal apologizes "Sorry man, yeah i'm still having a party, why whats up?" Nasus grinned he told Ezreal the story "… So you should totally invite Quinn and have her suck someone's dick" Ez thought for a little "Ok fine, i'll also inform all the popular kids about it, see ya Nasus" "You think i'm friends with your bitch ass, fuck you faggot" Nasus hung up hearing Ez breaking down into tears. Draven had took his hit and Nasus turned up the music to a good volume of his good weed music (I was recommended 10 bricks by Curren$y & Smoke DZA, good song listen to it while reading this). "Yo this bong, I hit it and felt nothing and blew out so much smoke" Draven says before laughing his ass off. Twitch and Nasus were cracking up too and begun to laugh like crazy. Nasus pulled out a blunt and smoked it and passed it around. They ordered 10 pizza's since the guys got hungry, the pizza was rushed to Nasus's since he asked his friend. They got all the pizza for free and ate every last drop of it.

Draven walked to Twitch's after calming down enough to walk and got his money and walked home. It was 7 and Draven walked up to Darius since he was shooting some hoops by himself. "Draven you be smoking weed with your buddies, thats dope man" Draven noticed how he was so fucking high. "Yo Draven lets go inside I gotta show you the video of your friend beating the shit out of this other guy, but first I gotta dunk this" Draven started laughing "Shiiiiiiiit man, good job Rengar" Darius dunks the ball and they go inside. Darius puts the ball back in the garage and closes it.

They sit in the kitchen and watch on Darius's phone the fight. Rengar had won by doing a roundhouse kick and Draven started laughing extremely hard "Ooohhhhhh sheit Kha got his ass whooped" Draven keeps laughing. Darius laughs too and they go to bed after they both showered.

Darius watched My Little Pony before passing out from exhaustion of jerking off to much. Draven went to bed and thought about how good head Quinn must give, he jerks off to the thought of Quinn blowing him and falls asleep since he was way to high to jerk off.

Rengar hangs up a picture of Kha's bloody face on his wall of people he beat the crap out of. He was happy the only purple wearing n00b was pwn3d by Rengar who is so 1337 and that Kat totally wants, Rengar goes to sleep thinking about Kat and Riven getting it on back in class.


	6. Demacian's

**So I looked at the reviews today and everyone wants the KatxRengar scene, well i'm just so nice that i'm posting it today and will post another chapter thursday. Thank you for all the appreciation but this was the day I post monsters within which I did post. If you guys enjoy my writing then check out my other story since it isn't getting as much love as High School of Draven, but be warned unlike this story my other story is much more serious and has more dark humor. More importantly I just want to make my readers happy, so if you don't check out my other story thats cool but I would appreciate it. Enjoy the KatxRengar that everyone has been dying for since the new cinematic.**

Chapter 6: Demacian's

Everyone came to Swain's class and everyone was there. Everyone except Quinn, Rengar has no clue why, Draven now wonders if Quinn was faking it with Swain. Suddenly Quinn walks in "Sorry i'm late" all eyes are on her. Everyone knew how stupid outfits Demacian's will wear, but Quinn was wearing Kat kinda clothes when she was out of school. Quinn was wearing short-short jeans and a shirt that exposed her belly button. Also Quinn's hair wasn't covered so it fell down to her shoulders. Quinn looked pretty damn good, and like a regular person and not a Demacian. Swain looked at her and yelled "Your clothing is completely inappropriate and you showed up to class late" Quinn looked scared but then stood up for herself "And like I really give a shit what you think" Swain looks at her infuriating "Stay after class Quinn, we should talk about staying in this class any longer" Quinn looked like she didn't give a fuck and took her seat. All the guys noticed Quinn always had a nice ass under her terrible clothes, it is nice, just not as good as Riven's but a good second. Draven knew how Swain and Quinn would handle it after class, hopefully Quinn's cunt can take it.

Swain goes through another boring lesson as usual and the bell rings. Everyone leaves except Quinn who stays at her desk. Twitch had went to the blind that Draven used to peer into the class room. Quinn sat in her desk and took her leg and put in on top of her other and smiled at Swain. "Honestly Quinn you look dashing, many of the boys were staring at your ass" Like that Swain stands up and pats the edge of his desk. Quinn stands up and lies her body on where Swain tapped. She pops out her ass, Swain moves down her "Pants" and grabs his ruler. "You've been such a bad girl Quinn, you need punishment" Like that Swain smacks her ass with the ruler. Quinn bites her lip as her eyes roll to the back of her head "Thats all you got old man" Swain smacks her harder this time, her ass starts to get red. Swain removes her panties and inserts his dick in. "I hope you know the isle where you get the pills so you don't get pregnant" Quinn smiles at it "Isle 4" Swain now smiles "My god your a little slut aren't you" Swain thrust into Quinn for a minute or two before cuming. Quinn cleans off the mess with the tissues on Swains desk and leaves. Twitch notices that everything Draven says is gold. Twitch smiles and runs to get his lunch.

Quinn walks into the outside lunch area, she is called out by the popular kids. Quinn walks over to Kat who called her out. "That was pretty sick what you did to Swain earlier, you wanna come to Ez's party today" Quinn smiles "I'll be there" She turns around and walks away whilst doing a sexy walk. All the popular kids jaws dropped, Quinn turned around smiling "Stop looking perv's" She walks away and gets her lunch. Rengar and Draven didn't know that Quinn would ever be that kind of girl. "Quinn is hot" "I know" the rest of lunch was silent for Rengar and Draven.

League Training was finally back to normal after the two days where everyone left early. "Today is Combat Training since where in the room for it, I will post groups who will practice for everyone to watch for next week, so who is our representatives for today" Draven and Darius's hands flew in the air. "Ok the brothers, this will be interesting, ok show us your skills lets start with Draven" The targets are sand dummies that are shaped as people.

Draven steps up and spins his axes, Draven throws them while doing tricks, he catches one without focusing on it, he catches one and spins throwing it again. It bounces back looking like it will cut Draven in two, Draven sticks out an arm forward and catches it knocking him back a little. Draven decides to do his best trick, he spins his axes to the best of his ability and lies them in the ground. They spin towards a target and absolutely demolish it. The axes come back and Draven picks them up like they were nothing and quickly puts them in one blade and behind his back. All the younger kids cheered on Draven, the older kids just saw a kid throw axes.

Darius goes up and slices by spinning and pulling back the targets. Mostly Darius just dunks a lot of targets or just cuts them in two. The older kids cheered on Darius, the younger kids saw a buff guy use an axe. The next pair to go up was Rengar and Kha'Zix. Kha straps on his blades to his arms and cuts down many targets. He also throws spikes at targets to take them out. Everyone applauses Kha, Rengar needs to show Kha that he is better than him. He is afraid everyone will think down on him if he does his normal moves, then it hits him. Everyone gasp when Rengar puts a blindfold tight on his head. Rengar straps on his blade claw to his left arm and grabs his other blade with his right arm. Everyone backs up, Rengar knew he could do this, he could find people with only his senses of their heartbeat or their scent. Rengar pounces and strikes a target with his left arm with the blade claw. Rengar runs over and kicks a target in a odd spot on their hip, suddenly the target looks deformed, must be critical strike. He slashes through targets with both claws but Kha decides to walk behind him and scare him. Kha comes close to Rengar before being punched in his face and grabbed by the throat and being slammed to the ground all while the blade in his right hand falls to the ground. Everyone gasp "You can never defeat me Kha'Zix" A huge roar of applause from everyone comes through. Katarina buts in "I bet it was all fake look" She puts on the blindfold "Come at me targets" She immediately runs into Talon. Talon opens his mouth "Nice job Rengar" "Thanks" Is how Rengar responds.

"Yo I say we see who's better me or cupcake" Vi is obviously talking to Caitlyn. Caitlyn looks at Vi with a smile "You'll loose I promise" They both smile. Vi dashes to a target and wrecks it in one punch. She punches plenty before showing her final move. Vi runs towards a target with a laser, she upper cuts the target in the air and sends another blow to the back of its head. The target goes sliding across the ground and sand goes everywhere. Cait goes and uses her sniper rifle to headshot many targets. Vi decides to start to annoy Caitlyn. "Oh look at me i'm good at video games, I can shoot guns" everyone chuckles, nothing from Cait "Hey Cait, want some tea?" Cait continues shooting "So is that how you hold your dildo?" Everyone goes oooohhhhh, Caitlyn shot to fast and missed her target too much to the right, her left eye is twitching. She drops her intervention sniper rifle and walks up to Vi and grabs her by the shirt. Vi plunges her mouth into Cait's, they kiss for a few seconds before Cait pushes of Vi. She looks worried and turns and walks away without a word.

Kolminye dismisses class. Draven and Rengar go home to get ready for the party since they were both invited. They meet up and go to Ez's Ezreal opens the door and lets them in. Quinn enters 15 minutes later and looks like she changed some of her apparel from earlier. Everyone quiets down, Kat walks up to Quinn "Quinn we all know about you and Swain after class" Quinn freezes her heart felt like it skipped a beat "We thought it was weird at first until you showed up today to class, but we heard you give good head so you get to blow someone in this room" Quinn still silent looks around at everyone asking her to blow them. Quinn opens her mouth "Draven, since it will piss Lux off" Lux glares at her. Draven walks up to Quinn and Quinn pulls down his pants with his already hardened cock. Quinn blows him for a while, Draven is having the time of his life. Draven cums and Kat ask him "So who's blowjobs is better Ahri or Quinn" Draven doesn't even give it thought while Quinn tries to swallow the semen to the best of her ability "Quinn by far" Ahri's mouth drops, he just said that. Everyone cheers on Quinn except Ahri she walks up to Draven "The fuck you said about my blowjobs?" Draven smiled "Ahri calm do-" Draven gets punched by Ahri in the stomach "RASENGAN BITCH!" Draven had gotten Rasenganed to the wall and put a huge dent in the wall but was perfectly fine for no reason at all. Ezreal leaves Lux and flirts with Quinn, Lux gets jealous and knows exactly what to do to stop Quinn getting with her Ez. She walks up to Draven "You want to make out" "Yeah" Like that Lux puts her hands on Draven's body and makes out with him while Draven run his finger through Lux's golden locks. Everyone stares and Jaws drop, everyone knows how Lux is with Noxian's but now she didn't give two shits.

Garen and Darius fought to get in the door first and get in at the first time and see Lux and Draven getting it on. "Draven" "Luxana" they say together "What… the… fuck/Demacia is going on" Lux chuckles and looks at Garen "Gare bear we all know about you and Kat, whats wrong with Draven and I" Kat walks up to garen and runs a hand through his chest "Calm down Gary come on lets be like them" Kat goes in for a kiss but is cut off by Rengar pouncing on Garen and punching him like how he did when he jumped at his first target at League Training today, leading into a kick to his stomach making him go flying into the house. Rengar thought 'He's Dravens brothers worst enemy and he's gonna kiss Kat, no way' and did what he did. Kat laughed "You're gonna take that Gary" Garen gets up and starts spinning with his fist. Rengar knows this is what Garen is best at, Rengar decides to battle roar and Garen falls. Rengar pounces on Garen and starts to beat the shit out of him with his fist like he does with your adc's (And like in A New Dawn with Draven, hey anybody can be friends). Everyone pulls Rengar off Garen, people take a picture even Rengar who will put it on his wall. Darius walks up to Draven, "You pick good friends, yo Rengar you duh bomb man" Rengar smiles at Darius and gives him a thumbs up. Garen cry's into Lux's shoulder "This is fucking Soraka's fault, she didn't give me mana" Lux looks puzzled "But Garen you don't ha-" "Report Soraka everyone, worst support NA" Lux doesn't care and just lets Garen cry it out. Soraka sits in her room and cries looking at all of the people in her grade texting reports on her. There was now a new option for reporting that says "Soraka sucks dick" Everyone was sending her that one.

Kat goes up to Rengar "That was really hot Rengar, come on lets go in the closet" Rengar's heart flutters, its happening. Everyone quiets down as they go in the closet, Kat and Rengar go at it, normal girls would probably be mad at the person who beat up the person they want to hook up with, but this is Kat she… can be weird sometimes. Kat pulls out Rengar's penis and is in shock. "IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE TO BE THAT BIG!" She screams at the pure size of Rengar's foot long cock, it could belong to an animal and it woundn't look that wrong. Kat tries sucking on in but can barely get past the tip without having to deep throat it. She sticks her head out of the closet "Ahri can you help out" Ahri walks into the closet "HOLY FUCK THAT IS A FUCKING HUGE DICK!" Ahri tries to suck on it, she starts to deep throat it but only gets halfway there. "I cant, it's to much" Ahri sticks her head out of the closet "Rivy come here" Riven comes in the closet, why does no one want to leave the closet cough cough Riven and Kat Cough Cough. "WHAT!? HOW!?" Riven gets to the same point as Ahri until she couldn't take it. The girls look at each other, like they read each others thoughts they nodded and all poke their heads out of the closet. All at once "Quinn" Quinn walks into the closet "I wont even ask" Quinn gets to where Ahri and Riven had obviously gotten since she got past their saliva. The girls cheer on Quinn, Quinn almost makes it, her throat feels like it's on fire and her eyes are watering like they never have before. Quinn forces the rest of Rengar's dick quickly into her mouth. The girls all scream with joy and congratulate Quinn. Rengar's cock is throbbing as the girls leave except Kat. Kat gets on her back and puts her legs up in the air (Like in A New Dawn) "Fuck me" "But yo-" "NOW!" Kat commanded. He sticks a it in halfway at once "OH FUCK THAT HURTS, MORE!" Kat screamed, Rengar shoved it all in. Kat's left eye is twitching, in a squeaky whisper she says "Yes" She cums right there, Rengar comes too since he just got his dick sucked by 4 other girls and fucked the love of his life. "Out… please…" Rengar understands and pulls out Kat starts breathing heavily. "That was so good" She says in between breaths. They leave the closet, Draven first runs up to Rengar and hugs him and starts jumping in the air "You fucking got it in bro" Everyone joined in, Darius first in that crowd, and cheered on Rengar on. Olaf turned up the shity pop that was playing all the way even though it was already ridiculously lould and everyone partied and got drunk.

* * *

**5 hours later**

Everyone left since how much destruction there was at Ez's house. Even there was shit on the floor since Darius told Kat that girls cant shit, simply said Kat proved him wrong. Ezreal fell to the floor and started crying. Draven and Rengar went home thinking about their night. Rengar did so much more than Draven did the last time, Rengar got his dick sucked by 4 different girls including Kat, fucked Kat, beat the shit out of garen, and was appreciated which he liked the most. Draven had… Kissed Lux… more importantly he got what he wanted his dick sucked by Quinn, and bonus he saw his best friend beat the shit out of Darius's worst enemy and he even got to fuck Kat, Draven just felt happy for his friend how he had the time of his life. Rengar hung the picture of Garen's bloody face to his wall of photo's of the people he beat up. Draven and Darius both smoked a bowl, and went to sleep both thinking about having a party. They both simultaneously get up and open their doors at the same time and both say "Lets throw a party someday, sounds good" they close their doors and go to bed. It was a crazy week.


	7. A 95 Percent Drop in Booty

Chapter 7: A 95 percent drop in booty

A month has passed and Draven did nothing over the month, no parties happened, him and Rengar smoked a few bowls together but that was all. It has been a month and a week since school has started.

Darius carried his treasure chest in the hallway claiming he had his booty in it. Draven knocks over Darius's cheap ass treasure chest spilling out all of Darius's plastic golden necklaces and Jewelry. Darius roared with fire, Draven had annoyed him on the worst day to piss him off, after a month without a single party. "Draven you bitch, that was my booty. I was planning on doing this tomorrow but it doesn't matter anymore you shall not pass! My popularity. I will expose Draven's biggest secret" Draven thought to himself 'He knows about me jerking it to myself when I looked in the mirror that one time. Nah he's Darius he probably doesn't know. Oh he's going to expose me for that… why did I even tell him about that in the first place' "If you do Darius I will tell about your biggest secret" Draven says. Darius thinks to himself 'He knows about me jerking it to myself when I looked in the mirror that one time. Nah he's Draven he probably doesn't know. Oh he's going to expose me for that… why did I even tell him about that in the first place' I have no idea why Draven and Darius think so alike and have jerked off to themselves in the mirror. Darius laughs "Ok Draven like that would help. Listen up everyone, Draven was the one who spied on Katarina and Riven when they were getting hot and heavy after Kat's party" Everyone gasp. Kat speaks up "Well Draven that was you, I thought that was Ez's cum after he touched Lux's boob I thought he jerked off. So you watched us, I hope we put on a good show for you. If it weren't for you Riven and I couldn't be doing what we do now in public" Darius noticed that exposing him did nothing but bounce off of Draven. "Now my turn. Guys Darius shot roids up his ass so it would be more muscly in his butt compared to Garen" Draven thought he won but then Miss Fortune spoke "If you never shot roids up your ass Darius we would have to admit that Garen has the best booty out of all the guys in out grade" Garen got angry "Report fucking Soraka she just sucks in general as a support" Everyone agreed and Soraka cried. Draven did nothing but help Darius, so did Darius to Draven. Draven and Darius both say "Were even" and walk to class.

Everyone came to class on time except Riven, she looked sick and was pale. Draven and Rengar wondered why she looked so bad today. Draven spots Riven text Yasuo "We need to talk" Yasuo sends back "When?" Riven text back "My house after school" Draven knew he should report this to Twitch and get someone to go in to find out what the hell is going on.

Swain teaches the lesson for the day until Quinn interrupts him during the middle of the lesson. "Riven whats wrong you look terrible" All the girls ask the same thing and Riven responds "I feel terrible, i've been kinda sick" Rengar cake must've been really fucked up that he gave to Kat, on her doorstep. She must've force fed it to Riven… wait why did Rengar just think about that. Maybe thats what happened. Kat stares at Riven lifting a brow and was smiling at her thinking how Rengar was really a bad cook. Swain yells at Quinn as usual "After class Quinn" "And yelling at me will help" Swain gives her a dirty look "Then i'll try something different this time" Quinn gets a devilish smile while everyone tried hiding their smile knowing that Quinn and Swain were talking dirty in class. Swain wonders why everyone is covering their smiles. It was the usual day at school.

Everyone left class except Swain and Quinn like usual. Swain pulled up a chair to Quinn's desk and fondled her tits. "Quinn, people started to hide their smiles today when we flirted in secret during class" Quinn smiled and went under Swain's shirt and felt his body with her hands "Twitch and gotten info after the first time we hooked up and everyone found out i'm your little slut" Swain froze, everyone in class knew about Quinn and him, he knew what he had to do. Swain removed his hands off of Quinn's breast and pushed off Quinn's from his body and stood up. He fixed his shirt "Quinn if everyone knows in class then I can not continue seeing you anymore, you will still ace the class without having to do any work" Quinn went into shock, she felt the tears welling up. "Swain no one cares, everyone accepts me and doesn't care about my relationship with you" Swain smiles and pats Quinn's shoulder "I'm happy for you Quinn that people accept you but I can't risk loosing my job" Quinn ran out of the class crying, Swain sighed thinking about what the hell Quinn would pull of tomorrow to get him to let her stay after class or to win him back. Women… Women never change (War… War never changes)

Draven left a note at Twitch's locker. Twitch runs to the lunchroom, he knows exactly who to put behind lines to find out about the new info.

The popular kids talk and eat lunch until Quinn sits down and puts her head between her knee's. It's obvious that she's crying. Kat comes over to comfort her "Quinn whats wrong your back from Swain early" Quinn lifts her completely red flushed face with tears rolling down her cheeks "Swain found out about everyone knowing we fuck and wont fuck me anymore" Kat hugs her while Quinn continues to cry her heart out. Twitch runs up to Kat, "Yo Kat can we talk?" "Don't you see Quinn is having a moment" Twitch notices and wants to know what happened "Is Quinn ok? What happened?" Kat knew Twitch would want an answer "Swain wont fuck her anymore since everyone knows they've been fucking" Twitch needs to get this to everyones attention but Kat is more important. "Kat come on, quick" Kat gets up and goes inside to speak with Twitch. Riven comforts Quinn while Kat left. "Ok whats up?" "My client spotted Riven and Yasuo text today, here is the convo that Heimerdinger was able to get" Kat reads it, her jaw drops and drops the note. "What's wrong Kat?" Kat knows whats wrong "I'll go to Riven's but I think Riven is pregnant" Twitch gasp then smiles "This is gold, thanks Kat" Twitch runs away while Kat puts 2 fingers to her temple and thought 'I thought Riven took the pills, my best friend is pregnant. I need to talk to her, we always talked about raising a kid together' Kat walks outside and pushes Riven off Quinn forcefully. She quickly notices what she did and caught Riven. Riven stared at her in the eyes, they both looked scared. They looked away and Kat comforted Quinn.

Kolminye was out for the week with the flu. League Training is canceled for the week. Kat almost forgot and noticed everyone had left and she might be late to Riven's house.

Riven let Yasuo into her house and walked to her room while saying nothing and sat on the bed together. Riven held Yasuo's hand before the door was busted open by Kat. Yas and Riven jumped "What the fu-" Kat interupted everything Riven was going to say "You're pregnant! Twitch showed me your convo with Yas from Heimerdonger and you're fucking pregnant and I pushed you but caught you because your pregnant and I was scared because I could've hurt you and the baby and were going to raise it together and Yas should not raise your child and fuck off the kid is ours!" Kat pants after running to Riven's and not breathing throughout her whole speech. Yasuo sighs "Riven is this true because I saw you take the pills" Riven nods her head.

Yasuo and Kat then get in a fight "I'm the father i'm raising my child" "No your not i'm in lesbian with Riven" "You mean love? Right" "Lesbian" "I wont bother asking" Riven tries to get in "Guys" they ignore her "Kat, I put my dick in her and came. The child is mine" "I put my dildo in her, were close, your not" "Kat your dildo doesn't make Riven pregnant" "Your dick doesn't get Riven pregnant" Kat mocks him "Kat you make no sense, I got her fed!" Riven tries butting in again "Uh guys" They still are ignore Riven. "Come at me Yas" Yas comes at Kat and they start to make out furiously "OH MY FUCKING GOD LISTEN TO ME YOU TWO!" They both look at Riven "Guys my test wasn't positive and…" Riven gets a huge grin on her face and puts her hand in her pants "YES! FUCK YES I'M ON MY PERIOD AFTER A MONTH AND A WEEK! IT HURTS SO BAD!" Riven grabs a tampon nonchalantly and puts it in correctly. (One I don't really want to know how girls put in their tampons, Two you think I would make Riven pregnant, statistically I would loose 95% of my booty in this story if Riven got pregnant. Realistically it would be a 1/4 chance Riven got pregnant if the drugs didn't work. Get used to reality kids even thought this is a kinda unrealistic story) Riven hugs Yasuo and Kat "Kat can you massage my back and Yasuo can you get me tampons and chocolate" Kat and Yasuo both begin to try to make excusses "NOW!" Yasuo runs to the drug store and Kat gives Riven the best back massage she has ever had. "Rengar's cooking sucks dick" "I know right" Rengar for no reason while playing video games sheds a man tear for no reason. He stares it down and the tear goes back into his eye.

When Draven and Darius ate dinner together, they were eating Noxus pudding since they ate their Ionian takeout. My Little Pony day was yesterday so it was Draven's turn to pick the show so they watched fat people running a marathon and yes Gragas was in it. Darius brought something up. "Whats your class like Draven?" "We have a teacher who yells at us a lot for all the shit we do and hooks up with Quinn after class except Swain found out we all know about that. So Swain broke Quinn's heart" Darius starts laughing "Your class sucks dick, our class we can do whatever we want and our teacher is hot as fuck man" Draven looks up to Darius "Yesterday I came in and pissed in a flower pot. But thats not the good thing she let it happen then smacked me in the ass with a ruler, dude miss Fiora is the best I swear" Draven thinks about how boring his teacher is, he needs to step up his game and show his teacher who is boss like Darius does. Draven thinks that he should sneak into Darius's class just to make sure Darius isn't lying.

* * *

Draven sneaks into the air duct and watches Darius's class everyone sits in the class quietly. Darius suddenly walks in with a 6 pack and starts to speak pretty damn loud. "Guys today I teach, were making pot brownies today got it, but i'm out of pot and brownie mix anyone got an idea who has those two" Fiora takes out her ruler and smakes Darius's ass "I want brownies too and thanks for the beer" she takes the beer out of Darius's hand, she speaks again "but i'm more interested why Draven is in the air duct" She points at Alistar who simply takes Draven out of the air duct and places him next to Fiora. "Why are you here Draven? Swain's class too boring" Draven needed an excuse not admit that he wanted to see how awesome his brothers class was. Darius was right Fiora's class was WAY better than Swain's "Darius told me you smack peoples ass's. I wanted to make sure he wasn't lying" Fiora smacks Draven's ass with her hand everyone gasp as Fiora drags Draven by his ass back to his class. "Wait why does my little bro get your hand and not the ruler" Fiora smiled and looked at Darius "Because Draven didn't shoot steroids up his ass" Everyone laughs at Darius as Draven is brought back to class by now his upper arm than his ass. Darius starts to cry and ruins his make up since he wears make up apparently.

* * *

Earlier in Swain's class everyone showed up to class on time except Quinn who walks in late and spits on Swain's desk. Swain sighs "Get out your text bo-" Quinn flips over the chair she was sitting in and stands in front of Swain and undresses herself until she is completely naked in front of the entire class. "Am I doing anything wrong Swain?" Swain runs his hands through his face and mutters fuck to himself. "Put your clothes back on and take your seat Quinn" everyone is focusing on Quinn who is completely exposed the entire class "No" Is how Quinn replies, Swain has no choice. He stands up and smacks Quinn in the ass with his ruler, Quinn gasp to this. "Quinn put on your clothes and take your seat, now!" The door opens Swain sighs and looks to his right to see Fiora holding Draven by the arm "Jericho I thought your class was boring?" "Everything rest assured Fiora that this is exactly what it looks like, may I ask why you have my student with you" Fiora smiles, Draven is lost in the naked Quinn in front of him "Draven wanted to find out if I smack people's ass's during cla- Lucian! Stop staring and go back to class!" Lucian exclaims "But that booty tho!" He runs like he is running a marathon back to class. "Draven learned extra well that I do indeed smack peoples ass's if they are naughty, which thank you Draven I got to make everyone laugh at your brother today you will get a brownie. Which reminds me Jericho we need brownie mix and…" Fiora smiles "A special ingredient to go along with it" Everyone thinks 'Could it be' Swain answers "Nasus, I feel like you have both ingredients" Nasus rises "Your right, I always carry around brownie mix" Swain smiles "Then report to Fiora's class to make brownies, you are dismissed from this class. Fiora bring me back a brownie I think i'll need one today" Fiora smiles and nods her head, Nasus speaks "Ight dawg" he then walks over to Fiora and turns her around whilst putting an arm around her and moves his head to look at her ass "Nasus bad doggy!" Nasus stops staring "But that booty tho" they exit and close the door to Swains class. "Draven sit, Quinn you the same if you choose to stay naked for the rest of class then have fun" Quinn dresses while Draven takes his seat.

They get through Swains class quickly and everyone goes home during lunch. Draven gets ready to take advantage of Swain's class after eating his brownie that Darius saved for him. Draven has a master plan to over take Swain.

* * *

Everyone shows up to class on time except Quinn and Draven, Quinn walks in late and glares at Swain. The door is kicked open a minute later as Swain begins to tell everyone what page to turn to. Draven walks in to class with a bottle of Noxian Firewater and has defiantly been pre-gaming class with Darius today, also Draven is wearing a gold chain and gold rings with a pair of shades and is smoking a cigar with a shirt that is cut up showing his non-existant chest hairs since he shaves his chest. Draven yells "Guys today I take Swains position as teacher of class! because fuck you Swain!" Draven flicks of Swain with his free arm. Swain stands up angrier than ever and takes the bottle out of Draven's hand. "Take your seat immediately" Swain takes a large gulp of the alcohol. Draven cheers on Swain "Yeah Swai-" Swain slams the bottle on his desk "Sit" Draven stumbles his seat. Everyone was in shock, Swain just drank alcohol in front of everyone. Swain speaks again once Draven had sat down after falling the first time. "Ok listen up we need an agreement and I think we all know what i'm talking about, Quinn's heart starts to beat hard enough for her to feel it in her chest. "I will let you guys do what you want if we can two things" Quinn's entire has went red "One we will all learn so you guys can pass your final exam" Quinn's feels her entire body temperature go up a degree or two since she is sweating so much. "And two you will not report me for having a sexual relationship with your fellow classmate Quinn, yes I do know you all know about it, know can we agree to these terms?" Everyone says "Yes" Swain sighs in relief "Ok good, text books to page 108" Quinn walks up behind Swain and begins to kiss him on the neck. Everyone is shocked at this. Swain stands and presses Quinn against the desk, Quinn smiles at awaiting the pleasure of Swain's cock. Swain lyes the book on Quinn's back, everyone starts complaining since he cant do that. "I said we can do what we want as long as we all learn so I don't have to fail anyone" everyone just stared. Swain removed his pant and Quinn's also and inserted his cock into Quinn's cunt. Quinn moaned at this as Swain began to thrust into her whilst holding the book steady oh her back. Swain goes on with the lesson ignoring Quinn's moaning until the door opens. Fiora smiles at the sight of Swain fucking the student who was naked yesterday. "Lucky son of a bitch, it's been a month since I found out Lucian has a small dick" Everyone laughs at the fact Lucian is black with a small penis. Swain looks Fiora in the eye "Wait, let me guess, Darius pre-gamed before class and told you Draven had the bottle" Fiora nods her head. Swain takes the bottle and takes three massive gulps like the alcohol was water and hands it to Fiora. Fiora takes a swig before exiting the classroom with the bottle.

Swain cums in Quinn and so does Quinn. Swain continues with lesson, but closes the book, he defiantly is drunk now. "Nasus get me a blunt" Nasus pulls out a blunt from his ear and lights up and pulls up a chair next to Swain. Swain takes a hit and speaks again "Fuck this class, i'm just going to teach like Fiora for now on" Everyone smiles "So i'll do what I want" He takes his cup of coffee and dumps it on Riven "How's your period Riven?" Riven is mad, but cant do anything. Nasus takes out a radio from his bag. "Turn on Wiggle now, I know you want to listen to that Nasus" Nasus turns it on (Listen to it now since I am, preferably the NSTY Bootyleg remix). "Ok do what you guys" People did what they want. Kat, Ahri, and Riven played with each other while everyone watched including Swain while everyone smoked and drank. At one point all the girls in class ended up twerking for all the guys. The bell rang and everyone left, "Oh before you leave" Everyone pays attention "I'll be out for the rest of the week since all the teachers are going to a meeting, there will be substitutes for all classes so… just don't say anything stupid got it" Everyone says "Got it" everyone leaves since Kolminye is out.

Draven tells about how Swain is cool now since he fucked Quinn in front of everyone, got drunk, smoked with everyone, and got all the girls to twerk for the guys. "Draven that happened, holy shit you changed your teacher thats pretty dope man" Draven is happy and Darius watches My Little Pony since its his TV day. Draven already imagines that the subs are going to suck. The loss of booty could've been terrifying in the last 3 days.


	8. Ahri, The Number One Hokage

Chapter 8: Ahri, The Number One Hokage

Class starts and everyone sees the sub step in. "Let me guess Swain still has a crush on me and he told you?" It was LeBlanc, everyone had no clue what she was talking about except Quinn since Swain told her about it when she asked if he ever loved anyone else than her. LeBlanc tells everyone the story between them and everyone listens. Yasuo becomes annoyed "This is such a drag" LeBlanc teleports to Yasuo and smacks him with a ruler and goes back to her initial location in a flash. Ahri screams out "Was that a clone Ms. LeBlanc" LeBlanc smiles "Aren't you so smart, too bad you'll never be able to learn a way to use clones" Ahri stands on top of her desk "Oh yeah watch this! Shadow Clone Jutsu" Suddenly there were about 20 other Ahri's and they started talking to LeBlanc about random things, one just got really close to her and stared into her eyes, LeBlanc became annoyed when one of the clones touched her boob and asked "What size are you?" LeBlanc was furious and punched the clone and it went flying backwards, LeBlanc then chuckles "I found you already, your clones were just stupid" Ahri laughs and everyone is just confused by this point "No this is a clone" it disappears, but LeBlanc felt flesh and bones and not smoke. "I was just staring at your beautiful eye's Ms. LeBlanc" Leblanc blushes notices that Ahri had just been in front of her the whole time. "Your nothing Ahri, just a slut that will accomplish nothing in her life since she is so immature" Ahri smiles "And no one will stop me from becoming the best Hokage of Ionia since I will never give up, that is my ninja way" LeBlanc sighs "Just take your seat and we can continue this awful class" Ahri skips takes her seat with her hands on her chin staring at LeBlanc with a smile with her tails curling around each other.

It comes to lunch and Darius tells Draven about his shit teacher who kept talking about kidnapping Swain. His teachers name was Ryze, and everyone in the class hated him since he was weird. Ahri sat by herself eating her ramen noodles until overhearing Draven and Darius's conversation. "...And our teacher has lightning powers and think he's cool and stuff so we just took his money and left class, i've been sitting here for a few hours" Draven smiles "Ryze sounds like our classmate Ahri, sure she's hot but she's so annoying and no one really likes her except for her body" Ahri frowns and her ears fall and she curls up. Her tails come around her body to cover her up 'Why does everyone hate me? I just want to be like everyone else but everyone thinks i'm weird because of my tails' Ahri thinks. Ahri begins to cry before the bell rings and she leaves school since there isn't league training for the week.

Ahri goes home and is still depressed. She feels like crying again, but then thinks about how she wants to be the best Hokage. She stands up and grabs her head band and puts it on before going out on her balcony and speaking. "Listen up world i'm going to be the greatest Hokage of Ionia and no one will stop me and everyone will appreciate and love me for who I am!" Ahri goes back into her room smiling still and gets undressed into her underwear and gets in bed. She wishes that tomorrow which is friday that she can prove herself to everyone.

* * *

Everyone shows up to class and LeBlanc speaks "So Swain got kidnapped by Ryze and the meeting was canceled for the second day and I don't want to work Swain should be here but Ryze is crazy" Quinn stands up and starts to cry "Someone get back Swain for me… It's a once in a lifetime promise, bring me back Swain" Ahri stands up smiling with her eye's closed and puts a thumb out to her "Don't you worry Quinn, i'll bring Swain back to school no matter what and thats a promise for a lifetime" Quinn smiles as Ahri runs out the door setting out for Swain. Nasus gets up "Kick Ryze's ass Ahri, were all counting on you" Ahri smiles looking back at Nasus and runs for Ryze's house.

Ryze is laughing at Swain who is trapped in a box outside of Ryze's house. Ahri runs up to Ryze and Swain, "I made Quinn a promise to bring back Swain to the School and I won't let you stop me Ryze" Ryze laughs like a maniac before speaking to Ahri "Let's end this quickly" Ryze makes and signs before putting his left hand on his right wrist and lightning comes out. "Chidori!" "I'm Ahri Uzumaki and i'm going to stop you Ryze, believe it!" Swain sighed, Ahri makes a Shadow Clone that charges up her Rasengan "Rasengan!" They charge at each other, but they both quickly use ways to enhance their abilities. "Chidori Stream!" Lightning arcs out for Ahri, Ahri's eye lids turn orange and her pupils are rectangles. The Rasengan grew incredibly "Massive Rasengan!" They hit each other and Ahri went flying backwards, Ahri started laughing looking behind Ryze. Ryze turns around to see Ahri's shadow clone who is charging at him with another modified Rasengan ability "Rasen-Shuriken!" She throws the ability slicing Ryze in two and Ahri free's Swain. Swain is in awe "Ahri, when did you become so-" "Awesome, I always have, believe it" She says with a smile, Swain smiles back at her.

* * *

LeBlanc teaches until suddenly Ahri kicks open the door with Swain "Quinn! I brought back Swain and defeated Ryze" Quinn ran up to Ahri and hugged her, thank you is what was muttered out by Quinn. Ahri wished she had Quinn since she always thought she was pretty but knew how she was with Swain and didn't want to ruin anything. Everyone picked up Ahri and cheered her while throwing her in the air. Quinn puts a hand on Ahri "Your now the class hero Ahri, sorry for always being mean to you" Everyone begun to apologize to Ahri for saying she was annoying. Ahri couldn't stop smiling because of happy she was to finally have the classes attention. She knew she wanted to be a better ninja than all the older kids who were ninja's, Shen, Akali, Kennen, and Zed. Her dream was finally coming true everyone started to like her. Draven was a little aggravated by the fact all the attention was on Ahri but he knew that he will have his time too.

* * *

A week passed and it was time for the final exam before summer, they had to take an exam for the League in a forest where they all had to be stealthy and make it to a spot with their teams scroll and not be caught. Failing this did nothing, it was just a test to see how stealthy everyone was. Ahri was teamed up with Draven and Rengar on team 7. Of course Ahri could easily slip away from attention and Rengar being stealthy naturally, Draven is an adc with no escape mechanic which hinders him. (Whenever my mom says "Drugs are an escape mechanic" I always say "Mom, adc's need escape mechanics" Don't do drugs kids, Drugs are bad unless you try them. Stop listening to me) Draven can run a little bit faster with his w but he screams for attention. If stealth doesn't work then you fight bots and teachers; that way they learn how good you are against enemies.

Everyone got ready at their designated gates. Team 7 was all waiting at gate 7, Rengar had his Night Hunter skin since the hood helped him from being detected, Draven had no skin since Draven is Draven, and that leaves Ahri with her Midnight skin since it was her best skin to sneak around with. The cat, Draven, and Jinchuriki got ready for the final exam in the forest.

The bell sounded and the gates opened, team 7 rushed out into the forest jumping from branch to branch. They all wondered who was out there in the forest. It was decided between Ahri and Rengar to not be stealthy since both of their reasonings, Rengar's being Draven is the least stealthiest person in the world (Sure, read this story again Rengar), and Ahri's being a ninja should see through deception, and they asked for everyone to be stealthy so maybe all of the places you could be stealthy are booby trapped. In the distance they heard someone scream "Why are there raven talon's in the bushes! I don't like hentai!"

Swain sighed as he trapped someone with his w, this special someone was Vel'Koz who was also a Jinchuriki like Ahri and his teammates were laughing at him. His teammates being Katarina and Talon, they both screamed "Blood for Noxus" and laughed at the hentai monster that is Vel'Koz. Vel'Koz tried to play it cool "I'm going to destroy you both, fool, ya fool" this did absolutely nothing from Kat and Talon laughing at him. Swain emerged but Kat and Talon were right behind him and both stabbed him, but Swain went into raven form and healed his wounds before Braum ran out of the brush with his teammates Vi and Tryndamere the manliest combo. Bruam and Vel'Koz charged at Swain while Vi and Tryndamere stopped. Swain knew this combo and was just happy he would revive. Both Braum and Vel'Koz's hit Swain's neck, "Double Lariat!" Swain's head went flying in the air and Bruam and Vel'Koz fist bumped.

Ahri wondered what was happening over there. Suddenly Mecha Kha'Zix charged at Rengar, but Rengar caught his blade with Kha's. "You're still ugly as a robot" Draven throws an axe that looks like it will hit. Kha goes invisable and reappears on a branch and shoots a rocket down on the group. Ahri ult's pushing everyone out of the way, she ults again to dodge the rocket. Kha leaps to Ahri making her use her ult the last time. Ahri tries to hit Kha with a Rasengan but misses since Kha uses his ult a second time. He reappears behind Rengar about to strike before being hit in his back with an axe. Kha ult's his final time to escape death but Rengar was ulting during this time and sees invisible mecha Kha making a run for it but is stopped by Rengar pouncing on him and taking his knife to make a final blow on Kha's skull. Team 7 proceeded with making it to the building in the center of the forest. They hear another scream "Mangekeyou Sharingan!"

Team 8 walked down the forest lazily since their team didn't care about seeing the enemy since they had a team of amazing visual prowess. Yasuo was on this team since they were out of room since it was groups of 3, so he was teamed up with two other guys from the older age group. Master Yi and Lee Sin, Yi is a samurai like Yas but is way more stuck up about his skill and isn't as emo as Yas (Neji), and Lee is an kung fu, anime, hentai loving nerd who cant see without his glasses and only uses his fist and feet to win battles unlike other people using abilities (Like Lee in Naruto, he only uses Taijutsu). They came across Battlecast Urgot who looked ugly and fat as ever, Urgot is the school janitor and walks on robot feet. "Don't worry Yasuo, myself and Lee got this, just let the big kids go to work" Yas let the "Big Kids" go to work while he planted his sword in the ground and played his flute, while the fought he thought about playing with Sona or Ahri, but then noticed how annoying it would be with either of them. Sona is so shy and quiet, while Ahri is loud an obnoxious. He thought about the being a couple, he thought it wasn't a bad idea if Ahri didn't want any other girls or guys. Yi was first to bat, he used his visual prowess to aid him in seeing in all 360 degrees. "Byakugan!" Urgot smiles "Byakugan" Yi almost forgot Urgot's left eye is a Byakugan and his right is… Urgot shot his cannon multiple times at Yi before he could think. Yi uses Alpha Strike to dodge the barrage of shots and his strike is only to be blocked by Urgot's Terror Capacitor. Urgot shoots a cannon shot a point blank but Yi retreats dodging it in time but doesn't notice the Noxian Corrosive Charge flying towards Yi. Yi was tricked and sucked so much at using his Byakugan that he was hit by the Charge, Yi meditates to heal up only to be hit by an Acid Hunter that makes Yi fly backwards and get stuck on a tree. Yi is not badly hurt from the Acid Hunter since he was meditating but was stuck against a tree. Now it is Lee's turn to save the day, Lee uses his amazing visual prowess to destroy Urgot "Rinnegan!" Everyone was confused since Rinnegan wasn't exactly activated but he activated it anyways. Lee forgot Urgot also had a Rinnegan, Lee came with a kick screaming "Leaf Hurricane!" and was stopped by Urgot ult. They switched places and Lee started to cry "Forgive me Guy Sensei!" Urgot spoke "Two down, and the weakling left" Yas grabbed his sword and stood up and stared at Urgot "Mangekyou Sharingan!" Urgot powered up a shot from his canon and extended his rocket holder for more rockets the would go through Susanoo since he knew how the Mangekyou worked, but never thought of the fact of Yasuo having Amaterasu so Urgot didn't use his barrier that absorbs all Ninjutsu from his Rinnegan. Yas wondered why Urgot was preparing rockets and didn't use rockets against Yi, robot manufacture problems. "Amaterasu!" Urgot screamed like a girl as the flames consumed him. Urgot fired off everything at Yas, Yas moved slightly to the right and dodged everything like a boss, and no one thought about how he has the power of the wind. Yas walks away like a badass while Lee gets the blade off of Yi and run like idiots to catch up with Yas.

Sona kept thinking about Ahri since she thought that Ahri not only is hot but thinks she's really cool. Sona's thought is interrupted by her teammates Leona and Diana, they were the only all girl team and it caused many problems. By problems Diana and Leona kept arguing over the sun and the moon since Leona loved the day time like no one else. Diana preferred darkness over light (Emo chicks, I know right). Sona was using her Byakugan to see if there was any enemies. She saw an enemy and mumbled "Someone is in the bush ahead of us" but Leona and Diana didn't hear this. Suddenly Nunu Bot came out of the bush laughing monotony, Leona and Diana were so afraid that they ran into each others arms and looked scared out of their minds. This was all up to Sona, she used her etwahl to send a power chord at the Nunu bot but his laughs broke up the wavelengths of the sound wave ultimately making the power chord become wider and deal no damage to Nunu since the whole power chord was just torn apart (Physics bitch! If I messed up something about this then tell me, I took physics two years ago and i'm getting my teacher from that year to learn biology this year). Sona noticed that all sound was only to be destroyed by Nunu's laughter. She charged at him to strike him with gently fist only to be hit by an Ice Blast that slowed her and made her shake since it made her really cold. Nunu noticed the size of Sona's breast shaking from being cold. Nunu's system started to malfunction from such intensity that his laughing was quickening and in between laughs he said boobies. He stopped and laughed once more before exploding. Sona didn't think people liked her boobs that much since nobody wanted her. Besides the only person she wanted is Ahri. Ahri's team came across Sona's team, by that Ahri walked into Sona making Ahri wrap her arms around Sona from behind. "Oh sorry didn't see ya there Sona" Sona's face completely flushed before passing out.

Everyone basically passed and everyone went home and started to plan summer break. Ahri had no clue what to do for summer break, she hoped for a huge party at a lake house, it was her dream to go to one of those. She noticed this would never happen and put on her headband and went home to practice her skill shots.

* * *

Talon and Ezreal were planning something in Ez's basement. "Wait Ez, you have the keys to your parents lake house" "Yeah and they went to Bilgewater for a couple months" Talon eyes grew in excitement, and Ez had a grin on his face. "1… 2… 3…" Talon and Ez had different idea's. They said it both simultaneously Ezreal's being "Lake house party for two months straight" and Talon's "Lets buy a boat" they both pointed at each other and grinned like they were saying 'Smart idea bro'. Ez and Talon walked to Twitch's house to ask for a loan until Nasus drove down with his new ferrari and a boat connected to the back. "Guys do you have somewhere I can use this boat" Ez and Talon looked at each other "We got a lake house and were throwing down there, bring the boat" Nasus smiled "Oh shit! I'll be there broskis" Talon and Ez fist bump and walk back to Ez's to order some pizza until Kat jumping on Talon's back "Taly u didn't tell me about your party" Talon and Ez smiled "Bring everyone who is cool Kitty Kat" Kat kisses Talon on the cheek and nods her head and Shunpo's away.

Rengar and Draven played video games waiting for their pizza to come. Rengar's turn is next and is reading a nude magazine while Draven is fucking up at quick scoping but is doing really well at using the throwing knives. "I suggest going for an across the map throwing knife kill" Draven does this and gets a kill, Caitlyn starts to scream out of aggravation since she was hit by a random knife across the map by Draven. "Cupcake you fucking suck noob, go back to bots" Caitlyn goes on a rampage "Get out of my window Vi!" Everyone starts to laugh in the lobby at Cait. Rengar and Draven fist bump and Rengar takes his turn. The doorbell rings, Draven goes down to get the pizza. He opens the door and its Lucian "Got yo pizza mother fucker" Draven is surprised, Lucian got a job, wow. "Yo you hear 'bout Ez and Talon's lake house party mother fucker" Draven is even more surprised "Wow stop surprising me Lucy" Lucian was hanging on the roof of the house with his feet. "Surprise mother fucker" Draven took the pizza and gave the money for it "Stop with the mother fucker thing Lucian it's not your thing" "You said something mother fucker" Draven slammed the door into Lucian's face and heard a muffled "That hurt mother fucker".

Rengar saw someone new enter the game, the persons name is xxJ1Nxx. It was a girl and she started laughing like a maniac and got a nuke in about 2 minutes. Cait was mad "Who the hell are you?" The girl responds "Shut up hat lady, your such a noob" Vi laughs "How did she know cupcake has a stupid hat" The girl responds "Cuz i'm going to be a student at the high school next year since I wasn't applied until really late, my name is Jinx but you don't need to know that fat hands" Caitlyn started to laugh but Vi was furious. "Wait, only I can talk shit to Vi, fuck off Jinx" Rengar got off and ate pizza with Draven. Draven got a text "Rengar, Talon and Ez are throwing down for a couple months at a lake house, wanna go?" "Sure" Is how Rengar responds. Draven responds to the text with "Rengo and I r cumming"

Ahri laid on her bed breathing heavily with her tongue out like a fox, she had been practicing her skill shots all day after school and only took a break to eat some ramen for dinner. Ahri gets a text from Kat to come to Ez's lake house sunday, Ahri responds "Potassium" to be cute.

Yas sat in his room listening to some music, he was listening to some heavy edm (Pretty lights or Flux pavilion since that was awesome at Spring Awakening this year) and was fantasizing about cutting Talon in half. He gets a text from Riven saying "Ez and Tal r throwing down at Ez's lake house, cum for me ;)" Cutting Talon in half will be some other day, and didn't Riven go back to hating him since she has been mad at Yas for the pregnancy scare, women. He text back "Sounds good, i'll be there" Yasuo music switches to some punk-metal song (How about Striken by Disturbed) but changes it to pop so he can get used to the theme of being a teenager at the best party of his/her life (Any Kesha song but if you need a specific my sis and I think Die Young is the best song for all the parties in this story, but she doesn't know i'm writing a story) Yas listened to it and thought about what might happen at this party.

Brolaf is smoking a blunt before getting a text from Quinn to come to Ez's lake house party, Brolaf responds "Bro i'll be flying like a bird there" Quinn sees this text and sighs, Brolaf is high again and still doesn't understand Quinn cant make him fly.

* * *

Talon and Ez put their stuff in the back of Talon's car and Drive to the lake house. They await the best party they will ever throw.

After 5 hours of driving Talon and Ez make it and go in the house, they take the two master bedrooms. There is still 3 more master bedrooms and a bunch of other beds in the basement. So people will basically either sleep with someone of just go crazy in the basement. It sounds perfect to the two of them. The sun begins to set since they left in the middle of the day. Talon and Ez go outside on the deck looking out into the huge lake with the sun setting and bring their glasses of whiskey with ice in both and make a cheers. "To an amazing two months of summer vacation" "Cheers" they cling their drinks and take a drink before coughing it up since they forgot what they were drinking. They went to bed getting ready for their amazing summer.

**Sad that my summer is almost over, I had a ton of fun and at least I can end with an awesome chapter of High School of Draven. Thank you Phat Finlay for the idea of the lake house party and the song you suggested to me, music is one of my favorite things so if anyone wants to suggest songs for me listen to that would be awesome. The lake house party will be for 2-3 chapters before they go back to school since thats how much time I have before school starts for me and i'll be out of the summer mood. Give me some tips on writing to since my mom knows my teacher from the past and now I have to be "Respectful" so any writing tips would just help me be better so my teacher doesn't flip shit with me after seeing I used "Person and I" Instead of "Me and Person" and because I can always use advice so just send me a pm or even just leave a review. Sorry for this rant, peace out girl scouts.**


	9. Party Level Over 9000

Chapter 9: Party level over 9000

Everybody was lying around the lake house since they had been partying for a few weeks so far. Until Olaf started raging at the computer when he watched Dunkey's new video which was a song about Tryndamere. Olaf ulted and drank half a bottle of vodka and felt nothing since he cant be disabled when he ults.

Draven wakes up and starts to feel cold and remembers he left the shower on when he showered with a ton of beer cans. Draven got up and ran into the mirror and saw the dick drew on his face.

Rengar wakes up remembering that he had fallen asleep next to the open fridge since he just wanted some mustard. There was mustard covering Kat's hair and to her right was the sandwich Rengar was making 14 hours ago. Rengar thought how he missed again.

Ahri had been bruised by getting hit by a banana by Soraka (Get it, Sakura) and everyone reported Soraka for being a bad adc after. Critroka was to op that Ahri had woken up on the lake since she could float on water. She got mad since her tails were wet and was still shocked by the sheer strength of the roka roka flaming punch (When Soraka gets a crit). Soraka was sleeping in her tears in the bed that Sona was originally sleeping in. Sona tapped Soraka once and Soraka went berserk and punched a whole through the wall seeing a naked Draven trying to get rid of the penis on his forehead. Sona used gentle fist and made Soraka go flying through all the walls of the lake house. Ahri watched Soraka fly through the air and make it to the other side of the lake. Soraka passed out again and Ahri started to cover her laugh since she knew that Soraka punched hard. Sona smiled looking at Soraka and clenched her fist. "Woah" Ahri exclaims.

Sona's cheeks blush and puts a leg over another and does the same with her arms. She looks down with her head and looks up with her eyes, she blushes even more and runs away from Ahri. Ahri ults to catch up with Sona "Wait up Sona" Ahri cries out.

Ahri catches Sona and her tails wrap around Sona, "What's wrong Sona, you didn't scare me" Ahri pants in between breaths.

Sona just blushes and tries to look at Ahri's eyes whilst her head looks down. Sona stammers "W-Well… I-I just-"

"That was sick Sona! Can you teach me how to do that sometime, we can get dinner together and then train" Sona passes out from the thought of going on a date with Ahri. Ahri is confused before being lost in Sona's boobs. They were so magnificent how they were so big and the bounced every time Ahri shook since Sona weighed a lot from her boobs. Ahri felt like jerking off while she brought Sona back to her bed. She then saw Draven naked and wet in the bed and made most of the bed wet. Ahri ignored this and brought Sona to a clean room that everyone forgot about and took care of Sona until she woke up.

Sona woke up touching noses with Ahri since Ahri thought Sona liked her. Sona's lips quivered and tried not to look at Ahri the best she could "You're… You're pretty Ah-ri" Sona forced out and Ahri smiles and looks into Sona's eyes "Look at me" Sona turns her eyes back to Ahri before feeling Ahri's warm lips press onto her own. Ahri's damp hair falls onto Sona and Sona shakes from it as her lips tremble from the embarrassment of kissing her dream girl. Ahri removes her lips from Sona's, Ahri giggles "That was your first time, wasn't it?" Sona blushes and looks away "Y-Yes, Can we kiss again?" Ahri giggles "What are you waiting for? Go ahead" Sona lays her hands at Ahri's sides and leans up to kiss Ahri gently before Ahri grabs Sona's hair and pull her in so their tongues touch and wrestle. Sona pulls back after a while and lyes on the bed again and rubs the area behind her motioning for Ahri to cuddle with her. Ahri does as so and pulls the covers up as they try to sleep while Ahri spoons with Sona.

Kat woke up and looked at Rengar fucking a sandwich. Kat gets furious at Rengar and yells at him "Why the hell are you not fucking me? Is the sandwich have a tighter pussy!" Rengar backs off the sandwich and puts his hands up.

"You were sleeping Kat and I didn't want to wake you up" Kat screams and takes a bite out the sandwich in anger not minding the cum in it. Rengar runs away from kat with his pants half pulled up crying and runs into Brolaf trying to calm down his brother since his brother had maxed out cooldown and had bough a lot of mana and has used his ult about 1336 times. "Ima ult for 1337 to make Dunkey appreciate me instead of Trynda-faggot" Olaf exclaimed

"Bro don't do it" Brolaf exclaimed. Olaf ulted for the 1337th time and ran through the window and fell into the lake. Ezreal started to laugh uncontrollably before falling over and breaking a secret door.

"Ez you found something" Everone was woken up and went to see the discovery. Ezreal was in shock.

"Mommy, Daddy, use this every time they come here" Talon shakes his head.

"Who cares we have a stripper pole, money, alcohol, and dresses for all the girls" All the guys cheered while the girls all rubbed the back of their necks in shame.

Kat got in cat costume while Riven got in a bunny suit. Cait had a police officer dress that made her actually look like she would kill you for touching her boobs. Akali got a nurse outfit which makes sense because she can be a medical ninja, but most of the time she creates wounds than patching them up. Miss Fortune dressed up as a cowgirl, nothing special. Finally Nidalee dressed as a maid which everyone went crazy for. Even Draven went on the stage and tried to grab Nidalee's boobs but was attacked by a cougar of some sort ("Draven can handle his drink better than he can handle Draven" that isn't very good). Rengar pounced for his kitty when the strip show was over but then Ahri ran on all fours and tackled Kat. Kat wasn't sure if Ahri was trying to eat her, but Ahri was part fox and started licking Kat. Rengar pounces for his cat brethren and fought for Kat. Draven won cause Draven is Draven.

Kat walked away after stealing Ahri and Rengar's money leaving them to argue about who has the best hair. Ahri tried to explain that her braid is way better than Rengar's braid (Honestly if you're thinking about commenting also leave who's braid is better, I think Rengar's is pretty dope in my opinion).

Riven was mad at Yasuo for not talking to her so she kept kicking him when it was her turn to be on the pole. Yasuo got angry and cut off her dress exposing Riven to every one in the room. Kat started to cheer her on with a bottle of wine in her hand since adults like Ez's only drink wine since their "Classy". Riven covers her body and runs off stage to the bathroom to hide from everyone.

After Cait went up 10 guys were handcuffed to the pole. So when Miss Fortune went up they got their hands stepped on since MF don't give to shits. When Akali went up she was pushed on since she was really shy to pole dancing but was tackled by Ahri who begged her to play ninja with her. "Ahri, you're not a kid anymore. Grow up" and like that Ahri removed Akali's underwear and sticks the back of her kunai knife in Akali's pussy. Everyone went crazy for the ninja on ninja action.

The rest of the day got boring since everyone couldn't handle the partying for so long. Everyone needed to get some rest, everything was going crazy and Ezreal's lake house has been basically destroyed.

**Sorry if this chapter is kinda short, i've been watching a lot of anime and sick for the last 2 weeks and well… I make excuses all the time, i've been kinda been lazy, this whole time i've been sick I should be getting writing in and i've been moving on from show to show not giving myself a break to write instead of watch anime, but anime is so good. To make it up to "ya'll" (just wanted to say that) i'll tell you about some stuff i've been thinking of.**

** I used to do youtube (When I was obsessed with all the commentators and i'm probably never getting into it again but I was thinking of live streaming for a while or just playing League with some people who read the story, if you're interested just send me a pm.**

** As I said i've been crazy on the anime, if you're interested in what I watch… Sword Art Online (Gotta watch season 1 since i've watched some of season 2), Bladedance of Elementalers (Funny af), Aldnoah Zero (Future warfare is so awesome and has an amazing sound track, listen to the intro song Heavenly Blue, I love this anime so much :D), One Peice (Not to often), and obviously everyone knows this one unless you didn't read last chapter, Naruto (I'm just sad it's ending soon). I would like to write a fanfic about Naruto and Aldnoah Zero, I hope you guys would enjoy that if I did that. With Naruto I want to write when the story ends so I can pick up where they left off and Aldnoah Zero when I have time i'll write chapters about periods between the action to show their personal life during the war.**

**School starts in less than a week for me so i'll do my best to upload but chapters might be short somedays but i'll do my best. I've gotta do good this year since I did really bad last year so bare with me if I don't upload one week or post a short chapter.**

**That's all, recommend me music like always since music is my life (I'm a drummer since I can't sing for shit :( and i've never been good a guitar. I've always been pretty good as a drummer, well i'm not the best just like my writing and my drawings when I get really bored, but the only way to get better is to work on it) So give me some constructive criticism for my writing to help me. Peace out girl scouts.**


	10. Fuck School

Chapter 10: Fuck School

Everyone started leaving the lake house remember all the stuff that happened. The firemen coming because Ez was afraid of a match and partying, the sound of screeching metal of guitar cords and wubs from "musicians" who came and played (Specific cuz ik tho wubz), and all the broken furniture and hangovers that came with all the partying.

Draven and Rengar left with Nasus and smoked Riven's ass while they went home. Ezreal managed to clean up the house, again somehow, and went with talon to get pizza on the car ride home. Everyone was back home and did nothing but recuperated from the awesome party. Everyone's heads were booming from the bass they had been listening to for the last two months. Continuing to ring in their ears like the feeling of their hangovers from all the alcohol they went through.

Time flew out the window, by that Draven through his alarm clock out the window and punched the wall while screaming "I don't wanna go back!" while man tears shed down his face. Rengar was banging his head against the door with his backpack on his back ready to go to school, but his body wouldn't open the door. It was like a computer not wanting to load porn so it doesn't (I know the pain). Nasus started to rush to make a brownie before school. It looked like bird shit and tasted like it too, but Nasus got high as fuck and dragged himself to school forgetting that he woke up in a new Bugatti. Kat shunpoed to the mailbox outside her house and was immediately out of mana… Riven q'ed 3 times and e'd and was out of mana… Ahri wasn't sure if she has mana or chakra. Everyone made it to school and sat in their desk Swain walked in nonchalantly with his coffee Quinn holding on his leg while she was passed out. Everyone looked out of it.

"Ok take out your textbooks and turn to pa-" Swain's head fell on his desk and was out cold. Everyone didn't realise this and just slept in their desk until a person who came an hour late showed up, it was Jinx. She had blown a whole through the wall right next to the door. Jinx ran around the room 20 times (I just imagine rocky so i'm listening to the final countdown).

Jinx stood on top of the desk with her hands in the air "Jazz hands. DO IT BEFORE ZAP MAKES YOU DO IT!" Swain looks up from his comma to see Jinx.

"This is Jinx, say something to her I don't care" Jinx ran over and started poking Cait and said hat lady every time.

"What do you want noob!" Jinx got on top of Cait shoulders and teabaged her. Cait cunt punches her and Jinx falls over laughing while gasping in pain from such an agonizing punch.

"Best you got, fat hands punches harder than you" Cait stood up to punch her but Jinx ran away laughing and ran over to Draven and started "Hitting" on him while he ate his chicken wings.

"You got wings, I got wings, wanna bang" Jinx had a bucket of wings somehow. Why? Magic.

"Move bitch, your blocking our view" Rengar and Draven said simultaneously while pushing Jinx to the right. Kat knew it was her so she proceeded to do nothing since she knew everyone was looking behind her.

Nasus went to use the bathroom and had a direct run in with Lucian at the door. Apparently Lucian was asked to fetch Swain's coffee by Fiora but it looks like shit is going a different direction. [Shit is targeting fan. Prepared to engage. Fire when ready. Shots have been fired. Traffic control shit has hit the fan I repeat shit has hit the fan. Operation Nigguh moment has been a go.] Nasus spoke up "Watch where your walkin' nigguh" "Ay nigguh squeeze it nigguh" Lucian spat back. Swain tried to control the situation but was stopped by both Nasus and Lucian "Don't interfere this nigguh moment is between us" Ok kids watch closely, this is a nigguh moment. "I come to report from Fiora and i'm bumped by a pot smokin' fuck that doesn't appreciate Fiora booty" "I get the booty but Riv's is much more fantastic, more packed there" Riven blushed and tried to cover her butt with her hands but everyone still saw the amazingness. Lucian begins to cry "Man why cant we be friends? Man that what they wanted, us to appreciate all the booty this world got to offer" Nasus tears up "Man i'm sorry nigguh man bring it in" They hug it out before throwing each other off one another. "Yo fuck you bitch you walked into me man fuck you motherfucker!" They pull out guns and shoot at each other missing each time and just looking like idiots. They drop the guns, Nasus smokes a quick bowl of weed with the fire in his eyes, he looks like that he is using an inhaler since of how he is holding the bowl. Lucian starts to jog in pace extremely quick and check his pulse which is way over average. "Lets settle this already" Nasus coughed up since he hit the bowl completely in only 5 seconds. "Ye-yeah, lets see who's the true Oreo" As Lucian puffed since he was jogging so much. They set up a table with a plate and tem Oreo's each. Both set up with a glass of milk they get ready for the Oreo challenge (This is to prove who is an Oreo which is a black person who is white on the inside). They start and furiously eat the Oreo's both classes were here and were cheering on both teams. Nasus and Lucian were close and made it to their last Oreo and knew what to do. They stripped the Oreo and separately ate the middle and then the cookie parts. It looked like they tied again, but Draven went up with both peace signs in the air "I won!" Draven won somehow and everyone jumped around him while they cheered him on. Nasus and Lucian did the booty poke handshake (My handshake its all about the 0- and you make a fart noise when it goes in). So our analysis today is that Nasus and Lucian are both Oreo's and **school is not that bad when you stop thinking about it as a shit hole and start looking at it like the place I hang out with my friends everyday. Thats my advice, and trust me I get all you i'm taking an ap class that is basically a college level class in high school. It's hard as shit but everyday i've been just fucking around with my friends, but if one thing fucking pisses the shit out of me about School is fucking homework. I come to school to do work and go home to relax. Oh sorry lets finish this.** Nasus and Lucian had to finish this mortal kombat style. "Ima fatality the shit out of this bitch, fucking scorpion the bomb man!" Nasus says. Lucian gets ready "Ok ok listen up. Ima end this mans whole career" Someone in the crowd screams "What career?" Lucian gets ready for his final strike "Boop, bop, bip, boop boop. POW!" The whole room fills up with oooooooh's (Start listening to smoke weed everyday), but Nasus gets ready for final strike acting like he's cool, starts to motion the xxyab up down for the fatality and says it. "Smoke weed everyday!" He picks up the boom box that was playing the song quietly but turns it up so the whole school can hear it. Everyone makes Nasus look like the deagle double g riding on the waves of people cheering his name while Lucian e'ed the fuck out of there crying. Everyone kissed the curator of the weed, Nasus has beaten another. He is the boss, the king, and the deagle double s (Nasus). When Draven said this everyone crazy and cheered "Deagle Double S" till the end of school.

League practice was just a day of hailing Nasus of such an awesome status of beating the exchampion Lucian. Everyone went to Nasus house, everyone smoked and chilled while Nasus got blown by every single girl from school, even Professor Fiora. Nasus wore his crown while he sat in his new throne in the middle of his bogged up house from all the smoke. He gets an offering from his "Blonde booty Lux" of another gold necklace that instead says Jarl of Windhelm. He put it on and kissed Lux's booty for his appreciation. Soraka got a paper when she went up, it was a report saying "The Soraka booty is too much for me to handle in lane" Soraka cries with joy. Everyone leaves remembering the amazing day of school yesterday. Summer was over, but a new school year, a new champion (So excited for Azir), and the hype is just getting started cuz Draven gonna shine even more than Riven's fantastic ass both the bong and her actual butt.

"This year is gonna be hella tight" -Nasus

**Reminds you of the lore's in league right. Well I got school tomorrow and i'm going to not h8 by drinking h8torade and drink some nice mountain dew in the morning. Promise, i'll even remind myself. Keep up those reviews guys, Peace out girl scouts.**


	11. Rito Pl0x

Chapter 11: Rito Pl0x

Draven has a normal day waking up and drinking his coffee and then saying "Needs more Draven" since coffee unfortunately needs more Draven (The meme). Draven comes to school in his usual clothes, takes his usual seat, and talks to his usual friend Rengar. Rengar and him are best bro's even though Rengar fucks Draven's day up if he's on the other team, but Rengar is Martin Van Buren to George Washington when it comes to him and Draven's popularity (Martin Van Buren is the 8th president of the united states and is a boss with awesome hair). Swain teaches his usual lesson and class ends at the usual time. Everything is so usual like everyday, Yasuo was banned, Soraka healed minions, and Yi got fed. Draven chooses to hang out with Rengar and the two of them decide to hang at Draven's since Rengar's console broke and he wanted to play the new open world MMORPG (Destiny). Draven walks home not able to find Rengar after 10 minutes. Draven walks home way behind with Amumu, the kid who has no friends and gets hurt all the time for no reason and looks like a mummy because of all of his bandages. He also cries, a lot. Draven runs to his house while Amumu cries since Draven was the third person that day who ran away from him. Draven makes it to his house to find nobody was there and calls up Rengar. Rengar answers using the excuse "Shit I forgot" then the excuse to come over "I'm lazy bro" so Draven had made plans to hang out with Rengar and was lazy again (True story, happened two days ago, thanks bro I wanted to play some gta and farcry, order a pizza, but u left me 4 dead breh). Draven sat in his room thinking if Nasus was making a daily run later. Draven text Nasus and thinks about how boring everyone else's day has been.

(I felt this would be the song playing in this scene, Don't want you back by Juelz Santana, because Yas's dark humor) Yas continues to change in his room while Riven sits on Yas's bed. "Ok Riven just be honest with me" Yasuo is nervous since he is dressed as how he wants to, but he doesn't know how Riven will feel about it. "I will just come out already" Yas had dyed his hair black and took off his trademark pony tail and instead hand his hair falling down his head covering his right eye in the front and the back reaching halfway down his back (Madara Uchiha style). Yasuo wore a leather jacket opened with a plain white V-neck shirt under it with buttons to button it up to a normal shit but left it open showing the necklace around his neck. He wore black jeans with a metal chain on the left side reaching down to the end of his pockets which his hands were in; his black jeans sagged on the side of where his chain was exposing his white boxers. His shoes were a nice skater type shoes that were black and red (Air force ones). Every guy would call Yas emo or gay but Yas wouldn't care at all (I would wear this because I think it would look good on me, maybe dye my hair if it was straighter, it's just kinda messy brown hair). He was pretty embarrassed showing it to Riven and had no clue of what she would think. Yasuo looks at the ground while digging his shoe in the ground "So what do you think Riven"

Yasuo gets pushed against the closet door next to his dresser with a random shirt next to a broken lamp and his mirror. Yas's room is messy and has clothes everywhere with a small bed and a tv and console against the wall so he could play video games from his bed and to the left of the room was the trash can with all but one energy drink in the trash can. The right of the room was wear Riven and Yas currently were. Riven moves her mouth next to Yas's ear "If this was your idea of getting me horny, then (your hypothesis was correct, science jokes :P) it worked damn well" Yas thought that he should start to dress like this more often, especially for Riven. Riven pulled down Yas's pants and began to jerk him off. Yasuo had gotten lazy and hadn't jerked off for a week so he came in a couple of minutes. Riven hungrily waited with her mouth open for Yas's cum. Yas had fallen on the bed with his pants halfway down while Riven swallowed the rest of the cum. Riven joined Yas on the bed and forcefully cuddled with Yas under his arm. Yas got up and stretched out before grabbing his controller and laid against his bed frame to play the new MMORPG, Riven laid her head on Yas's leg and watched Yas play with everyone from school (Rito please Emo Yas, get on it now, I might be able to get girls to play this game #gamerguylyfe just do it Rito). Well at least Yasuo didn't knock her up like last time.

Talon waited for Kat to come over, while he waited he texted Ezreal. Talon hears the door bell ring, he walks over to the door but makes a pit stop at the mirror to fix his hair. He opens the door to find a bag of shit burning and a Kat laughing at him. Talon slams the door and punches the wall in frustration before realizing that punching the wall hurts (Ikr) ask Kat to come help him with his hand. Kat ices off his hand with a frozen bag of peas while Talon text Ez that he's so gonna get it in with Kat before Kat crushes his foot from noticing what he was doing. Talon pulled down his pants releasing his cock in the wild while Kat texted Riven about Yas playing video games. Kat punched Talon's balls before rushing to the console "I play first, your hand gotta recover pussy ass bitch puncher" Talon raged and chased Kat into the gaming room/ living room.

Everybody gets ready to play the new game while Draven runs home with a new console and the new game everyone was ready to play. Draven makes an account naming it DoubleDDraaaaaaaaaven.

Talon learns that the game was not working since Kat trolled him by finding it out himself since Riven was telling Kat about the game having maintenance. Draven flips out and throws an axe at the wall missing the new flatscreen Darius got a few weeks back.

* * *

Everyone is bored during Swains lesson the next day until Jinx runs up to say something. "I nominate Hat lady, Fat hands, and Nine tails to donate to the lower the fat in fat hand's hands" Jinx dumps the ice water bucket on Swain. Everyone started yelling at Jinx to do it right before Ahri dumps a bucket on Riven. "I nominate Rivey, Soraka, and… and Sona" Sona blushes. Riven dumps water on Kat. "I nominate kitty kat, windpipe, and bitch faggot" Talon knew he was bitch faggot. Kat dumped water on Yasuo before Yasuo was pissed wet in his new clothes before noticing everyone was splashing water on each other, so he choose to only dump water on Riven. Draven and Rengar had a competition to get the most people wet. Draven won proving girls got wet when they saw it by showing Kat's vagina to everyone before getting punched by her. Fiora and her class runs in to get in the party to get everyone.

Everyone goes home getting their controllers and headsets ready for the online experience. Nasus starts jogging in place while smoking a bowl like it's an inhaler. Rengar gets on his gamer gloves on tight. Yasuo brought his new mini fridge to his room with 50 energy drinks for the long weekend. It's time to play League art online (League and Sword art online combined).

"I'm so taking all of Rengar's farm and buffs FOREVER" -Kha'Zix on coke and getting ready to play the new game

**Get ready for that video game chapter next week, peace out girl scouts.**


	12. Destiny

**Thank you The Mighty Zek for the help with the story hopefully I made it better for you. Also thanks to my friend Ruby for help with the writing and sneezing all over my bed, you know I sleep there looser. Btw she is a gamergurl but she doesn't play league. Also thank you Amir, my other friend who was too lazy to hang last week, but as you can see later in the story we defiantly hung out (Fuck off mom, I don't wanna come home I needed to get further in zombies).**

Chapter 12: Destiny

Yas's punk was making the entire house quake from the sound hitting the wall. Yas had brought up the mini fridge to his room ignoring the Riven in a slutty position on his bed. Riven frowned upon this and became frustrated. Riven takes Yas's controller before he can grab it and puts it in between her breast with her hands on the handles. "You cant play your games until you play with me" Yas had a look of annoyance that he didn't have time to deal with his horny girlfriend or whatever. "Oh and you have to prove it to me that your not just doing me just to play your games, if you don't then I wont let you play your games" Yas's blood ran with rage, all he has been looking forward today is playing games and he doesn't want to have sex. Riven begins to play with Yasuo's abs underneath his shirt, it hits Yas that he didn't want to have sex because of video games. Yasuo pins down Riven's arms by falling on her shoulders with his hands and moving them slowly down her arms until stoping before her elbow. Yasuo and Riven's noses were practically touching, Yas then opens his mouth to speak while Riven's lips quiver, he hadn't touched her like this since the first time they hooked up. "I'm so sorry Rivey for not fucking you, I hope you can forgive me for being such a bad boy".

Riven mutters out "Ap-pology… Accept-" Riven's words were interrupted by Yas's tongue entering her mouth. Yas's lips pull of Riven leaving them both panting. Yasuo starts kissing Riven's neck leaving a splotch of red over the area covered in saliva. Yas had brought up Riven so they were both on their knees before throwing off Riven's shirt and then, using his sword that was hung up on the wall above the bed frame of his bed, he unsheathed it quickly and cut of Riven's bra letting it fall onto her knees. Yasuo threw off his shirt quickly and grabbed Riven's body in a hugging way and picked up Riven kissing her in between her breast while Riven wrapped her legs around Yas's body. Yasuo lips trail down to Riven's stomach, Riven almost embarrassed brushes her hair behind her ear since her normal bun was falling apart. Riven then decides to undo her bun and let her silver hair fall down to her shoulders while noticing Yasuo staring, Riven chuckles at the fact Yas blushes because she knows he cant deny how attractive she was; the same going for Riven except she doesn't ever try hiding it. Yasuo lets Riven and himself fall against the bed leaving Yasuo on top of Riven. Yasuo undoes his pants leaving out his throbbing cock ready for Riven, Riven smiles in a slutty way and lets her body out like as if she was surrendering herself to him by leaving her hands to the side and leaving both legs open giving a clear path for Yasuo all while she took off her remaining clothes and so did Yas at the same time. Yasuo slams in Riven leaving her moaning from the pain of the dick stuffed up her own vagina. Yasuo uses his hands to pin down her arms and his legs to pin her legs down. "I already know how dirty you like to be, i'm just doing you a favor" Riven smiles at this before letting her head fall back and her eyes roll back into her head from Yasuo thrusting. Yasuo uses the wind to keep away from Riven and himself so he could be more aerodynamic while he made Riven loose her consciousness every thrust from the pleasure of Yasuo's dick giving her sexual pain/pleasure and the fact that she had a limited amount of air because of Yasuo.

Yasuo's dick begins to twitch and Riven's stomach starts to convulse, they both climax and Yas falls to the bed face first while Riven pats Yas on the back "You can play your games now, Windpipe" Riven said jokingly. Yasuo cupped Riven's cheeks and brought her into a kiss before speaking again. "Your the best Rivey" They both smile and stay naked while Yas plays the new video games.

Yasuo gets on seeing everyone ready to start the first quest, the land was like a wasteland (Like Destiny). Yas's name being Wind_Ibreathethat. He saw everyones gamertags, XxXMLGSnipesXxX, vindincation (Vi), Reng0nater, beetlejuice (Kha), Ganja+Guap, DoubleDDraaaaaaaaven, Worldsgreatesthokage, brobrahbreh, Talonismybitch (Kat), please_dont_report, DUNKMASTER, imaathlete (Lucy), and last but not least SwainTrain. Everyone was excited since they got their teacher to play with them and was freaking out. Swain was trying to calm everyone so they could work together to play the game. Jinx ran in screaming "Guys I got powpow and fishbones, lets play" and then there was Jinx. They all left to slay the first boss after farming goblins for the first day (Runescape reference). They found the boss in a large room and the boss fell to the ground, the boss was non other than giant mutant teemo standing a thirteen feet tall and had his bitch smile on. Suddenly it roared in everyones faces making the teemo look like Twitch. Everyone tried doing things to the teemo except everyone was failing, teemo's abilities was upgraded such as his q made a smoke screen that dealt damage per second, his w made his footstep leave behind puddles of acid, his e just modified his autos to explode on contact with radioactive chemicals lowering armor, and his making it rain shrooms that exploded for 1000 damage a peice which could potentially one shot the lower armor players like Jinx. Draven knew how much teemo counters him but he needed to pick up his game, Nasus is the king of kush, Ez and Talon had a two month long party, and Ahri has become the greatest ninja. Draven was gonna be the best his game has falled. Draven came up with a plan quickly and spoke up "Nasus start singing Sosa" Nasus responds back "Got it brotha" Nasus sings Sosa and Teemo jams out with it but no one could get close to Teemo since every time he dances he has a protective shroom field but Draven knew that. Draven ults and he uses a scroll that Kayle ults his axes which cut off Teemo's arms before Draven does a falling kick. "Intoducing my new move Draven's BroBoiii Kick" The kick kills Teemo making him explode with reports, thats what the kick does, its intention was originally made to hit Soraka so she would die from reports. Everyone gets their loot, Cait gets a golden sniper that deals 250% more damage for 360 noscopes, Yasuo gets an IE, Nasus gets a bong horn that makes everyone deal extra damage, and Kat got a cat outfit that had an aura that allows her to find enemies in a close distance with true sight. Everyone gets awesome loot before continuing in playing the game by farming for hours (Stop sneezing on my bed Ruby).

The gang decides to do a side quest, this side quest makes them do the following. Get drugs. Draven yells at his brother to stop taking a shit and get back to gaming. Nasus finishes his vape pen and gets depressed since he doesn't want to get up. Yasuo and Riven simultaneously sip their energy drinks. Darius skips into Draven's room "Hey Draven lets get drunk at the minibar" Draven jumps in excitement from the stupid song that certain people wont stop playing or singing. "Brb were gonna go base our lives off a song". Draven waits for Darius at the door while Darius finishes jerking off to My Little Pony and lock arms before skipping together to the minibar.

Riven finally got Yas's other TV and console working and signed in. They decided to do Yas's quest so Riven could catch up in experience and gold so she could catch up in the game and beat the first boss. They did a drug mission which was to find a blunt in a mailbox, only problem is that the drug dealer is high and makes it hard to talk with him to get a clear answer. Yas and Riven buy a nice car and drive around the village looking for the mailbox with the blunt in it. Riven wanted to do everything so Riven drove and left the car to find the blunt. They searched for a while only to start arguing about it. "This is impossible Riven all the lights are out in this village since they don't use electricity and it's been impossible to find this blunt" Yasuo exclaims before Riven screams in Yas's left ear "SHUT UP! I WILL FIND THIS BLUNT NO MATTER WHAT!". Riven drives to an intersection one leading to a dead end and another to more houses. "Fuck intersections in games and real life, I bet it's at the end of this road" Yas lets it happen and they find the mail box with no blunt and get a mission updated and it says the blunt is at a dead end street. Riven sighs and lays her head on Yas's shoulder letting her hair fall onto Yas's shoulder. "Get your head off my shoulder and drive" Riven takes offense to this and punches Yas in the shoulder and goes back to the dead end. They find a house with the garage open knowing that the house had to be the house which had a blunt in the mailbox. Riven finds the blunt and sees the mission success before freaking out and jumping at Yasuo hugging him. Yasuo and Riven start laughing together before they decide to get back to gaming.

Nasus took up a side quest to buy a drink and drink it. His screen went black and woke up in the middle of a garage and was surrounded by people in black coats. "Yo yo you were done with that drink and we knew you would dump it on the ground" Nasus was so confused so he walked over to a rain drain and dumped out his drank. Mission success came on his screen and Nasus searched through his last bowl if there was something else in it. There was nothing but weed in it, Nasus got up from his couch in the basement that was a terrible room with food and shit everywhere and his brown couch he sat at was ripped up. The entire room was bogged but he never minded, he got out broken laptop to send a letter to the makers of the game saying "Fix the shit mission".

Draven and Darius come back from the minibar and were completely sloshed. Darius's nose was bleeding and was eating cake with a spork. Draven had knife in his right arm, had a diamond necklace that looked like he stole, and had a blunt, a cigarette, and a straw in his mouth that were all not lit that he was trying to smoke. You never really know what will happen with Darius and Draven but it is completely normal every time. Darius pulls out the knife out of Draven's right arm "Dude you got stabbed!" They both start laughing hysterically before Darius goes to the nearest couch and passes out. Draven goes to take a shit after taking a laxative and lets out all the shit in his body out and passes out on the toilet with his pants down.

* * *

Draven talks to Darius on monday before school about throwing down since they said they should. Darius agrees and decides to take a day off from school to plan an amazing party friday. Draven leaves thinking about how he will climb back up the ranks from his bronze rank at the beginning back in the beginning to his now demoted gold 1 since he was plat but will get back there and beat Darius to Diamond.

After school Rengar and Draven decide to hang out since Rengar forgot last time. They go to Rengars and play video games together. Of course the only thing they do is try to get a five star rating and survive. After a while of playing they decide to fuck up an army base so they get a jet and get their 5 star rating. Rengar decided to steal a jet from the military base failing twice. "Ok ima get it this time just watch" Rengar makes it through the base unscathed and finally gets in a jet takes off before trying to avoid a missile making him crash the jet in the ground after 5 seconds of air time. He did it. Draven starts to laugh his ass off from Rengar's fail. They play a first person shooter on split screen and only camp with each other on a free for all. They win both games because of Rengar carrying using his smg class and the next game was won by Draven when he created a camping class, lmg, riot sheild, shock charges, and claymores, he from that point was praised by Rengar as the champion camper while the entire lobby was yelling at Draven and Rengar "FUCKING CAMPERS!" but they didn't care and laughed it off. They move onto zombies and do everything perfectly to round 12 before Draven gets a text for Draven to go home. They fist bump as Draven leaves back to see what the "Dopiness" that Darius claimed.

Darius had installed a toilet in the middle of the kitchen ceiling saying "When you have a party you don't know where you're gonna piss and how you're gonna piss" Draven face palmed and looked up to see Darius pissing perfectly into the toilet on the ceiling. How does it work, there is a huge ass sponge in the toilet and its name is SpongeDarius. Draven plans on a day and Darius suggest on friday which was the day after The Harrowing since thursday is a dick day to throw a party. Draven agrees and texts people to get the word out. Draven searched the internet for nudes while his phone went berserk with all the text he was getting, he just ignored it while Darius rode his tricycle flicking off all the houses naked. Draven puts his laptop after finding no good nudes and goes to sleep thinking about how dope his party is gonna be.

"Tricycles are cool breh, but quadcycles are way cooler braski. No wait! Pentacycle (Don't mention hexacycle bitch)" -Brolaf


	13. 3 cups of tea and your drunk Ionianstyle

Chapter 13: 3 cups of tea and your drunk #Ionianstyle

It twas a dark a stormy night, literally it was pouring at Draven's party and the whole party had to be kept inside. Everything seemed like shit until everyone noticed all the naked girls in the rain. Some guys went outside with bottles of alcohol while others stayed inside where it wasn't wet (Pussy and Hydrogen two Oxygen) and others sparked up blunts with Nasus in "The desert". Everything was chill, then an hour passed and alcohol was consuming everyones bloodstream. Somehow Darius set up a rave like stage in the backyard and blasted heavy bass and everyone had mosh pits and danced like crazy.

Yasuo climbed over the fence to the neighbors house who were just random residents and passed out in a bush. Yasuo got barked at by the dog and woke up from his drunken stupor to look up to a german Shepard that was foaming from the mouth. He got up and hopped the fence to find everyone outside going crazy. Riven latched onto Yasuo like Cyrax fatality (Mortal Kombat, good thing it wasn't the real thing) and was laughing "Yasuo where were you!". Yas was confused at first but Riven looked into Yas's eyes and everything became clear instantly, Riven's pupils were 3 times bigger than usual and looked like an anime character "Damnit Riven are you on acid, I didn't think you were into that, more importantly who is giving out acid right now". Riven chuckled like last time "And molly" as she winked at him before pressing her mouth to his. What Yas thought at first is drool fell down the side of his face since Riven was extremely horny since she took Molly, but something almost tasted weird. It hit Yas like Veigar ult what the drool was "Get the fuck off me slut" Yas was furious beyond belief, Riven's flushed face was confused "Whats wrong Yassy?". Yas growled "I see your mouth was around other peoples cocks" Riven laughed while Yas got confused "I couldn't find you anywhere so I gave free blowjobs to everyone expecting you to show up". Yas sighs and apologizing to Riven before Riven ran to Kat and they started to kiss furiously. Yas just wanted drugs and started his hunt.

Nasus had been doing shots inside with a bunch of champions. Jax almost spit out his drink and hit Yas in the face with his lamp post that had a lamp cover on it and one on Jax's head. "Who did I hit" Jayce falls over on the kitchen table and thinks Jax hit him and power slammed into Jax. Yasuo grabbed Nasus by his shirt "Who's giving out acid" Nasus turns Yas towards Twitch who shows his acid collection, his molly, and coke soda and the drug. Yas spoke up to Twitch so he hears his request "Two tabs, one molly, and one coke bottle mixed with cocaine" Twitch pulled out the coke bottle from his sock and gave it to Yas with his other request. Yas let the acid sit on the roof of his mouth and the molly on his tongue before downing it all with the coke, he didn't know what would happen but he didn't care at the same time. Nasus saw a man that he wasn't sure who he was at first since his vision was so hazed. Draven walked through the screen door not noticing that he had done that. Draven's pants were on the ground as Draven had his erect dick out and searched for the toilet on the ceiling screaming "Where is it?!" Draven had found it and pissed perfectly fine into the toilet "Hell yeah Darius your a fucking genius" Everyone inside laughed as Draven then tripped on Jax and Jayce in their drunken brawl and pissed all over them. Nasus throws a bottle on the ground and it shatters in a million pieces "Fuck this I need more sosa!" Everyone agrees with him and they go to the main stage outside and turn on sosa of course asking Darius's approval before Darius agrees and charges off the stage jumping into a bunch of people and creating a mosh pit. Everyone dances to sosa as Nasus raps to it and everyone cheers on the deagle double s, the curator of the weed.

Ezreal and Talon wanted pizza again and hit up their pizza guy "Yo we need like 80 pizza's, I don't care what kind just like 80 and a flamethrower" the pizza guy assures that he will put this on Talon's card. The pizza guy comes over with 80 pizza's and the flamethrower "Do you know how to operate this?" Ezreal does round house, spartan, and all sorts of kicks to get the pizza's in the house. Talon takes the flamethrower "Were good doug" Ezreal and Talon walk into the backyard with Doug all with gas mask without the air tanks, Talon starts the ignition tank and starts to spray flames everywhere. Brand puts on his gas mask on the side of his awesome kakis, and puts a fist to the sky cheering on the flames. Nasus stuck out a blunt from his pocket and it was ready instantly and he smoked it and it gets charred up and he throws it on the ground as him and Lucian start firing shots at the blunt. Talon didn't notice that once his gas tank ran out the backyard was on fire. Nami walks around drunkly with Nautilus and Fizz carrying her before she ults and puts out the fire. Everyone crowds around Nami and her seamen and celebrate the victory while Brand sits in defeat. Ez goes back in to see boxes of pizza spread out all over the house. Talon bumped into Ez trying to get in to see the heaven of pizza in the house. Immediately after fantasizing about the pizza's charges in and fights over different pieces of pizza. While Ez followed the trail off pizza laid out of his favorite pieces he found Lux completely naked with pizza covering her cunt and nipples. Ez ignored Lux's pleasure for Ezreal's dick and ate the pizza while Lux grew with frustration like usual. Talon needed to wash his hands from the sheer amount of grease on his hands and found Riven and Kat fucking on the toilet. Talon closed the door angry as usual Kat preferred Riven over himself.

Soraka waka flame got on stage and started singing Hollywood Undead and sounded exactly like Charlie Scene. Soraka's Alcohol content was probably like half her blood but she really could care less. Soraka spoke into the microphone "You know whats under this horn protector" Soraka pulls off her horn protector "My horn". Everyone's minds were blown since the amount of alcohol and drugs in everyone system. Olaf gets on stage "Wait you have horn protectors too" Olaf takes off both his horn protectors, then brolaf gets on stage with a bottle of whisky "Bro's get some whisky in those" Soraka and Olaf chug from their horn protectors and they all sing Russian drinking songs. Soraka shows how she can clap her ankles together like Brolaf could only with Soraka's hooves and misses and falls over like an idiot.

It gets late and everyone is passing out, everyone except Soraka who keeps staring at her horn in the mirror in awe like she had never had before and ignored all the drool falling out of her mouth. Ahri had used infinite tsukuyomi on herself and dreamt of being an awesome ninja that all the other ninja's honored while she gets back rubs by Riven and Kat. Rengar was depressed shitless but passed out from exhaustion. Rengar got rejected by Kat and lost a fight to Kha at his best friend's party, Rengar woke up at 3 in the morning and left to his house and makes a decision that brings this stories plot line to focus.

Everyone awoke with hangovers and left, Draven woke up last and found his destroyed house and finds his brother surrounded by crap filling up the kitchen and Draven steps in the soda and vodka experiment that was spilled on the floor that was sticky and was annoying to step on. Darius and Draven went to see the burnt backyard with alcohol stains, used condoms, and cigarettes/ weed spilled everywhere on the stage area. They knew they beat Ez and Talon's two month party. Draven notices the new song that Darius plays, its Warriors (Imagine Dragons). They climb to the roof of their house staring into the rising sun across the sky (It was early in the morning, even if Draven woke up last) dramatic wind blew in both of their faces making their long hair wave as they stood like badass bro's staring off into the distance knowing they had reached their goals and had became the most popular kids, it didn't matter to Draven anymore to be more popular then his brother since he had won at life. They rose their fist into the air to the last note. Then On Top of the World plays next since it was on Imagine Dragons playlist and they look at each other and smile and look back to the sun and put both fist spread out smiling and laughing both cheering and jumping on each other and dancing...

"We did it!" -Draven and Darius at the happiest moment in their life so far.

**Plot line**** finally, yes the build up is over and it's time to start the main story line. Get ready for some intense stuff in this story. Thank you The Mighty Zek again. Alright listen to Tendencies by Hollywood Undead since I feel this is the music that would be playing if this was a show for the outro. Alright listen up artist since i'm gonna get serious with the least serious story i've ever written (so crack a bottle), but I feel for this point we need some artwork. It can be anything related to this story, I hope to see some good art or cover art for the story art.**

**Shut your eyes  
Let darkness lead the fight  
Say goodnight**

**to this part of the story so consider this...**

* * *

**Part 1 End**


	14. Part 2: Rules Shall be Abided

Part 2

**Rosh hashanah! For the holiday have some HSOD! Doesn't matter what religion you are, holidays are holidays so have some fun, even if it's just reading this story which by the way is extremely long today since i'm literally starting a whole new part to the story. Part 2 of this story I would like to continue with it being funny, but I also want it to be a little more serious. So I came up with an idea to keep the story funny and ridiculous while making more serious/ less ridiculous/ less over the top and more gossipy in a way. It will be introduced when you get to the point about an whole assembly. I hope you guys like this change, but if you like this change then tell me by all means I have a backup plan but i'm also sure I wont need to do anything. This change is 99.87% not going to fail on its face and I feel will draw in everyone a little more especially for people in high school like myself. Btw I got some inspiration on tumblr at looking at supershrimpcakes art on league high school, especially Riven since thats what she majors in drawing and also Riven is also my favorite champion by far in personality (Second is Yas, obviously). If supershrimpcakes reads this then 3 your Riven drawings are awesome and I have a request of teenage Riven and Yas bumping to each other shyly since you know thats what I write about.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Rules Shall be abided

Everyone was huddled up around Draven and Rengar who were mad at each other. "You didn't even hang out with me during your party, all you want is to be popular so i'm going to beat you" everyone looked at Draven who came up with the solution to the fight "Fine, lets see who is on who's side" and suddenly there was people going on different sides. "Riven where do you think your going, your on my side" Kat said in a demanding type way while grabbing Riven's shoulder. Riven looks at Kat with a disgusted look "Shut up already, your the one who makes Rengar this depressed by rejecting him so often" Riven shoved off Kat's hand and continued to walked to the other side. As Riven got to the other side she looked at Yas who just looked off in the distance, Riven sighed knowing that her and Yas would never had been ruined if it weren't for Draven, that was the real reason she went on Rengar's side. Ezreal and Nasus stood in between everyone since they didn't want to side with anyone. Talon yelled at Ez "Bro what the fuck are you doing you faggot" Ez broke "You know what i'm tired of your shit, go hang with your other friends" and like that the bros were over. Both sides were about even and Swain steps in the class room. "Join my side!" Rengar and Draven say simultaneously, they both look each other in the eyes enraged from the fact of the argument. "I'm not siding with anyone, your argument is probably irrelevant. "It's over who is more popular since they hate one another apparently" Quinn who no one noticed laid against the wall with a lollypop in her mouth reading some book had said in a bored tone. Swain sighed pulling down his face with his hand "Well we shouldn't be arguing since we have someone new to meet apparently". Everyone turned to Swain and Talon spoke up "Who?". Suddenly the door was kicked down falling to the ground, a man who walked in with golden necklaces, rings, and a golden tooth. He was a shirt with a pigeon saying "U mad breh?". The guy puts up and arm with fist "I'm Azir bitch, the boss of Shurima, and my favorite animal is the mother fucking pigeon" Suddenly Quinn and Swain went to Azir's side and so did many others until Draven, Azir, and Rengar were evenly matched. Azir started to rap "Chicken, I eat that. Shurima, I own that. You two, I step on that" The whole classroom went wild before something came on the announcement. "There will be an assembly in twenty minutes, we will be introducing the new part of the school and new rules for the school also during this assembly, that will be all" Swain sighed at hearing the sound of the announcement knowing what was happening next, and how much all the kids were going to flip out.

Rengar and Draven were in the bathroom still arguing "Were not friends anymore" Rengar says, Draven comes back with "You sound like a kid". "Shut th-" Rengar gets interrupted by Nasus who was taking a shit in a stall, but all the stalls doors were gone so Nasus got up with his pants down and yelled "Nononono you shut the fuck up and get out of here i'm trying to take a mother fucking shit!" Rengar and Draven ran out of there as fast as Lucian runs when he goes to steal threshes bike. "Good now time to hit up a drug dealer for some more toilet paper".

The assembly had started once everyone had sat down in the auditorium. Kolminye clears her throat to speak everyone quiets down and pays attention to the principle. "Listen up, the school has been under construction and thats why you have been in pretty bad classrooms and also being in two age group classes. Well that changes today, your new classes will be in the new section of our school and there will be only rooms for League training and you may sign up with teachers for training sessions or train on your own, we will have different classes for you to take that will be a class that is just for fun and is an extra curricular but in this case isn't exactly extra, which you may only sign up and take one of these classes. On the other hand we have picked out classes for different types of students such as smarter ones and much dumber ones. No age groups, you will be ranked in a class for how your academic grades have been so far and also teacher recommendation. People who are the smartest will be in diamond classes and stupid ones will be in bronze classes. Within your class will be tiers which you may climb up to get to the top and once you get past the first division you may advance to another class rank. You may pick up your class and sign up for your extra class at the stand outside that everyone will have to go to and head to your main class once I dismiss you. Lastly there will be dress code and everyone will have to wear their school uniform for school everyday. You're all dismissed" Everyone was in shock, no more fun classes and league training as a class. No more crappy classroom and do whatever you want during school. School uniforms and school ranks what is this? Everyone finds their classes and sign up for the different extra curricular classes which everyone suddenly learned were competitive classes such as sport teams, League teams, and many others. Everyone left for the class rooms to find out who was their new class rooms, teacher, and learn what their classroom rank was since it was by surprise which was not mentioned at the assembly.

* * *

Class Rank: Diamond

Ezreal took a seat next to someone and took out a notebook and started drawing something in it, the classroom was huge and was comparable to college class rooms. Someone clears their throat in a rude manor next to Ez, he turns his head to meet eyes with Lux. Ezreal's entire face flushes with a bright red "Uh-uh Lux uh sorry i'll mov-" Lux cuts off Ez's last thought "Holy shit am I stupid or something, I thought I was smart but i'm in the same class as you" Ez sighed, Lux was smart and Ezreal knew he was nothing special and that this must be a normal level class.

LeBlanc walks in with an apple and places it in the desk, everyone in the class goes quiet like they all were ready to learn, Ez was confused, who would be this good with being quiet in the whole school. LeBlanc made her opening speech "Well as you know I have to announce your ranks to everyone, so as you see on the bored you all know the french pronunciation of my name, Professor LeBlanc is how I would like to be referred to as" Ez thought to himself _She expects me to know french, huh?_ "Now, for all of you so curious of this class rank, well don't fret since this isn't an illusion. Feel relieved and give yourself a pat on the back, you're all in the highest ranked class also known as Diamond, you may speak to each other for the rest of the period we will start lessons tomorrow" Ez was in shock, he knew he was smart but not this smart, well maybe he should've payed attention to the 100%'s on a lot of his test scores and high scores on exams, IQ test, and honor test. "Oh and let me pull down this sheet, it shows your rank tier, so you know where you are currently in this class" LeBlanc said. Ez looks and sees his name ranked last on the large sheet and listed under tier 5. Lux was giggling, Ez saw that she was at the top of the list in the tier 1 section, _Lux really is smart _Ez thought.

Lux spoke to Ez again "You know, even though your at the bottom of this class, you did make it in here. I think i'm going to need a partner for this class so you can be it but since you were such an asshole in the past with Talon, I think you can change and we can be friends but nothing else got it" Lux ends with a tone that is almost happy but scary at the same time. Ez was terrified of rebeling against Lux since he wasn't friends with Talon anymore and he wouldn't back him up. "Yeah Lux, we can be buddies" Lux jumps on Ez squeezing him "Yay were friends again" Ez laughed in a scared way since he had to deal with Lux on his own. Ezreal knew that he had a good partner, so he knew he would climb up the ranks and be higher in the class.

* * *

Class Rank: Platinum (This scene is heavily based on one of supershrimpcakes drawings, and this class will be kinda based of other of his League High School drawings)

Riven sat in her seat with a notebook with drawings that she had done earlier but was bored and was resting atop her palm. She had a lollypop in her mouth that she had gotten from Quinn when they were at the assembly that she had just recently been sucking on. She didn't look in the direction of Ahri and Akali but listened to them. "Why the hell are you wearing that necklace, it's against school uniform and it looks stupid on you" Ahri said angrily like if she had wanted the necklace, everyone had to change into their school uniforms before they went to class. They weren't bad looking and didn't have a emblem or logo on it, it wasn't really a problem. Akali responded, confused why Ahri was mad, but didn't really care to much "I think it looks nice on myself, and it isn't against school policy since jewelry is fine. You do notice you're wearing a bow yourself, right" Ahri looked like she was going to snap Ahri's neck, but the teacher had walked in and Riven chuckled noticing who it was and how Ahri was going to easily go down a rank.

Ryze spoke "What are you doing in platinum Ahri?" Ahri turns around with suspense, _it was him, but how? He kidnapped Swain and I totally rekt him with my abilities. _Ahri thought, then she spoke after a few seconds since of shock and awe "How are you alive? Why are you teaching still?" Ryze sighed "Look, first off you fought my shadow clone" _Dammit _Ahri thought _I'm an idiot. _"Second Swain had payed me to pretend to kidnap me so he could not go back to work, and the cage was testing my electric cage, of course we learned no one can escape. You might not believe it since he was pretending to be captured but really he was only slightly annoyed with you "Saving" him" Ryze says with quote on quote finger bends and accenting on the word "Saving". Ahri sighed knowing that she totally got on Swains bad side and how Ryze was going to make her life miserable.

Vi woke up from her daydream about Caitlyn by being hit by a paper airplane. She turned to the direction of the paper airplane's flight track. She meets eyes with her nemesis Jinx. Jinx was uncontrollably giggling at Vi knowing that she was probably thinking about Cait. "Keep giggling while your neck is still connected to your body" Jinx only taunts Vi's threat back "Then come try rip it off yourself" Vi gets up to beat up Jinx but is stopped by a field of lightning. "What the fuck is this?" Vi screams "My new ability that your teacher Swain helped me work on" Everyone was impressed and took their seats and listened to Professor Ryze.

Ryze takes out the Rank Tier sheet showing everyones Rank in the class. "Ok everyone listen up, i'm only going to explain this once. Everyone has a rank in the class divided by 5 tiers. You're all in platinum, or as I call it the Rank before lazy and dumb. This class is the second to highest Rank class in the school, you can go from Platinum to Diamond if you really want but I advise not doing so since it's a high jump from this rank. Since I don't have anything planned for today lets just get used to names, any volunteers?" A hand shoots up out of nowhere and pointed to the person. Leona stands up high and mighty "My name is Leona, Diana and I are best friends!" Diana stands up from her seat with her arms crossed sighing "We're not friends" Emphasizing on the not part. Ryze sighed knowing that the only way to win the kids over was by being cool "Y'know what, lets just skip names and you all can just talk to each other until the bell rings" The class fills with voices while Ryze takes out his book and reads where he last left off on lightning spells.

* * *

Class Rank: Gold

Nasus head came up when the teacher cleared his throat. Nasus pulled up the page on his forehead from his notebook he was drawing in. Nasus didn't like his teacher so far, he would've settled for Swain again since he was "Chill", or even have the crazy substitute teacher they had for a few days. He contemplated about the teachers name until remembering that the substitute was Professor Ryze. It didn't matter though, Professor Singed was way worse. He was all bandaged up and he had a disgusting look in his eye like he wanted too kill everyone in the room. Singed was in some attire of some sort that made him look like a teacher, Swain and LeBlanc stayed in their usual clothes while Ryze and Fiora wore teacher type outfits. Singed was mixed with his usual clothing and a teacher outfit. He looked disgusting and displeasing to all still.

Singed slapped a huge ruler that could be mistaken for a shield that pointed at a list of people in the class for the gold division which Nasus guessed that was their rank, he looked through the tiers and noticed someones name at the top. Nasus was in tier 3, but the highest in the class who was highest of tier one was...

Azir stepped in the room, late. "Your late Azir" Singed stated "Not a good impression for head of the class rank" Azir bounced his head with a grin. "It helps that the Golden Shurimen King is the best of the golden division" People started cheering on Azir with "Show him who's boss" and "Yeah thats right" Singed didn't care about this mockery. "I don't give two shits about who you are, take your seat" Azir took his seat while people whispered "Disrespect" Azir crossed his arms, put his feet up, and stared at Singed with a bored expression.

Singed began his introduction of the class "Welcome to Gold Division, I think you get how this class will work, we start tomorrow" Azir's legs fall to the ground with a loud clap. "Aww c'mon I wanted to know some of these bitches like this weed guy, how the hell is he in gold" Nasus is actually pretty smart especially when it comes to chemistry which is why he knows Singed being his teacher it will be an easy A. Nasus, disrespected by someone so fufu (Fake), who does he think he is. Nasus smacks Azir with a loud crack and Azir falls to the ground. Azir gets back up with the help of his Shurimen crew. Azir jumps at Nasus only to be picked up by Singed and get thrown behind him. "Break it up, make up to each other, by that just diss each other like usual" Azir and Nasus look at each other's eyes, Azir spits at Nasus. Nasus gets thrown over Singed's shoulder since he jumped at Azir with a fist ready for punch this time. Azir speaks to start a new Rivalry between the crews "Yo, I know you're a fellow Shurimen. But you got a fuggly ass crew that thinks their the shit. Guess what, i'm here now bitch, this is my fucking school you fucking faggot" Nasus rubs his chin after all the oooohh's from the crowd. Nasus uses his arms to show to quiet down. The Shurimen crew acted all gangster as they watched Nasus speak back "You're a mother fucking noob at these parts of the school. Yeah I was a Shurimen, but I quit after all the pussies in the gang kept being pussies. This is the fucking west, i'll skin you alive if you fuck with me and my crew you fucking Fugazi ass shit" Azir just looked back at Nasus "We'll see 'bout that, since you're the only one in your crew in the gold division" "Got it faggot" Is how Nasus responded, he knew he needed his crew to be in a higher rank since the Shurimen were all in Gold and all in Tier 1 in the class. At least one so he could have more than himself, but his crew must've been in a lower division than himself. He needs to decide on who to put his trust in...

* * *

Class Rank: Silver

Yasuo drew a nice picture of Riven but closed his notebook so people couldn't see that he was drawing her. He should get over Riven, it was his idea to break up with her anyways.

Yasuo noticed Talon sitting in the back corner of the room acting cool as always, he wondered if Ezreal had been in a lower class than Talon. He threw out the idea remembering Ezreal was actually quite smart for someone who was popular, he was no Lux, but still nothing to look down on.

Swain walks into the class, Yas sighs with relief since he got his old teacher who is a total boss. Swain seemed annoyed, something was wrong, Swain is extremely smart and was a very good tactician. He's one of the best teachers, how was he teaching Yas and Talon's class. "Hello class, welcome to Silver Division, be somewhat happy since you're not in bronze so your not the worst in the school, lets start with names" Swain looked aggravated, Yas stood up and spoke "Yo whats wrong Swain, why are you teaching such a low class?" Swain sighs "Kolminye knows about all Fiora and I did, she likes us so she gave us lower classes. I'm just happy i'm not teaching bronzies. Sorry i'm not allowed to make fun of Bronze Division, oh heres your Tier's and rank in this class" Swain points at a large sheet. Yas is first of his class, he now understood how dumb this class really was since Yas is pretty damn lazy, he doesn't do his homework or pay attention in class and only does good on quizzes and test. Talon is in Tier 4, Talon is lazy too but no where near Yas's level. Yas immediately thought about what rank Riven was in and then canceled it out of his mind. Well at least he had Swain

* * *

Class Rank: Bronze

Multiple paper airplanes went flying around as Draven didn't draw in his notebook. He then decided to draw in it and then got hit in the face by a paper airplane. Draven looked to his left and sighed seeing Brolaf dumping a carpet on Karthus screaming "Carpet bomb, i'm on a kill steak bro" Draven hated the epitome of the class, it was Rengar. He was the head of what was no doubt the lowest Division class. Fiora slapped people with a ruler by dashing to people quickly until everyone shut up. Fiora's ruler hit the board showing the ranks of everyone "Welcome to the lowest Division, Bronze, have fun you might get made fun of by everyone. Here is your ranks, leave me alone" Draven was in Tier 4, he was in b4 (Quick story, i'm in b4 so make fun of me please, my friend always says "This is why your in b4" when I say something about him fucking up such as me saying "Yo its fucked up when i'm adc and I have to peel for you" I think you get the idea of this rager. He's in promotion for b2 to b1, like bs you played with our silver and gold friends, I don't let him get to me especially while all my other friends say that i'm better than b4 and their the ones in silver and gold. Bronze life, so many bronze jokes to come since everyone will make fun of the bronzies, oh and if you were wondering there will be bronze quotes people say).

Rengar and Draven looked at each other and looked away once they made eye contact. Someone ask "What is the ranks above Bronze?" It turned out it was Kat who had her feet up on her desk while blowing a bubble with her gum and it popped before Fiora spoke. "Bronze, Silver, Gold, Platinum, and Diamond" Someone stands up and yells "I'm in bronze but i'm as good as a Diamond" Fiora just roles her eyes and meets eyes with Draven "Draven you're in Bronze 4, you suck" Draven sat back down and knew he wouldn't give up and try to at least get to a higher division to prove everyone especially Rengar. Everyone laughs at Draven as the bell rings and everyone goes to sign up for their curricular class.

* * *

Ezreal goes to the old classroom to just be reminded of the good old days. He opens the door and looks inside to meet eyes with Swain. "Swain what are you doing here?" Swain is dumbfounded with the fact he put him in Diamond. Well, unlike that sarcastic statement he was truly was dumbfounded with Ezreal's testing scores especially his IQ, maybe he would make a good member. "There is a sign outside saying that this is the tactician class, well I think you would make an excellent member" Ez sighs "Yeah i'll probably join since you're teaching this class, but I need to talk to you about some stuff" Swain straightens up "Whats up, as you say" Ez sighs again and then runs his hands through his hair groaning "Two things so bare with me, one why am I in Diamond 5, two Lux is giving me a second chance after i've been such a dick to her for so long, plus I think she wants to be friends first" Swain pats Ez's shoulder "One, you're incredibly smart. There is a huge gap between Diamond and Platinum. Huge!" He emphasizes "I believed you could make it in this class so prove it to me and show Lux that you deserve to be in that class since I do know she is head of the class" Ezreal smiles and gives Swain a thumbs up "Thanks that helped" Swain continued "Two i'm sure since everything spreads so quick with Twitch around that you know about LeBlanc and I when we were kids" Ez nods his head "Well I was a dick to LeBlanc like you are to Lux, just listen to her and be as nice as possible since I know that without Talon you're actually kinda shy. She's giving you a second chance unlike me you have a chance to redeem yourself. Try your best Ez, oh and also the plus part, well you should work on a friendship before anything else. It's not like Quinn and I don't ever talk" "Thanks Swain, you are really a good teacher" before Swain could speak again someone walked in the room. Lux grew a smile across her face and turned her head slightly to the right and put her hands behind her back. "You're joining Tacticianing too Ez" Ez's cheeks went a hint of red, Swain elbows him in the arm "Yeah I am, I guess we can buddies for both classes" Lux giggles. Another person speaks who just walked in and leaned against the door frame. "Ez too, well it seems this class is going to be interesting since we're all Diamonds so far" Quinn looked at Swain and winked. Ez knew this was going to be an interesting class.

LeBlanc sat in her desk looking through the applicants for mage club. Draven through open the door and walked up to LeBlanc and slammed a hand to her desk, she did not react. "Accept me to be a mage, I have to become stronger!" Draven exclaimed. LeBlanc chuckled and laid her head on her hands that she folded up. "C'mon ma'am, you like made Swain your bitch and are the teacher of the Diamond, so what i'm in Bronze 4 i'll do whatever it takes" LeBlanc took well account of Draven's motivation but had a question. "Draven i'm flattered, but you're all pure ad damage, expecting you to learn magic is crazy to say since you don't deal an ounce of magic damage. Are you sure you're up for this?" Draven nods his head, LeBlanc takes out the sheet of the list of accepted applicants and wrote down Draven's name. Draven noticed how he was the only one written down on the list, maybe its because he mentioned Swain being under her. Draven smiled and left "Thanks" Draven left with the grin on his face not dissipating as usual.

**Plenty of other classes are waiting to be introduced, but this is so long that i'll explain other classes in the next chapter so we have more suspense.**

Nasus walked up to Draven at the end of the day seeing Draven not smiling staring off to the distance. "Whats up Draven?" Draven sighs "I want to get to a higher rank, the suspense is killing me but I wont give up no matter what" Nasus talked to his crew and no one seemed like they could be it. But Draven was in that shoot out and saved his ass, so he is part of the crew, and his determination is so high. He is the chosen one. "You're the chosen one! Look yo i've looked through my crew for someone who is worthy of ranking up to gold and be on my level and prove the Shirmens wrong which is Azir's gang, your choice you were in the gun fight so you can be part of the crew from now on if you want" Beat Azir's reputation, get to gold, be part of Nasus's legendary crew. "I'm in, i've always wanted to be part of your crew, I wont let you down bro. I'll make it to gold and we will show Azir who is the rulers of this school" Nasus and Draven fist bump and they part ways. Draven is now part of Nasus's crew. It's going so well for him.

"Tust me or don't, but from Teacher to Student, Draven is quite the student. He's a talented boy with a lot of passion, and I feel this new rivalry against Rengar will push him to become even better" -Swain

**Feedback, Feedback, and more Feedback. I feel like this change of setting and pace is much nicer. The suspense is real to hear from you all so please review for my sake, i'm so excited to post this chapter. I really hope you like this "New Style" even though it really isn't that different in my opinion. Welcome to the "New Season" (The puns are real today). Peace out girl scouts.**


	15. Introducing Mage-ven

**First, what do you think of my rap I wrote (Nasus's rap) tell me what you think since i'm a musician and rap has never been my type of lyrics but I tried so I wanna see what you think :D. Second is two things about tumblr, one is that I still had inspiration from shrimpcupcakes as usual but also envyrayusa with her art. I have been working with one of my music teachers to translate the chinese in one of her post and its taking a while since it's traditional rather than simplified (My music teacher is fluent in Simplified). Other thing is I made a tumblr! I will post the english to the art that i'm translating to help people out, but go follow me now 8thousandfist on tumblr I need followers q_q. I will post about writing, art, videos, and answer questions. So follow me since i'm cool. All's gucci.**

Chapter 15: Introducing Mage-ven

It's the next day, now that everyone was signed up for classes and have their ranks it was time to get serious into school. Lux is on her phone trying to take a good selfie but is worried that it looks bad. Vi and Ahri ran to get in the selfie, at first Lux was confused before Vi said "Take it!" Ahri wandered in her own world "Is part of my hair in between my eyes". Lux only giggled and leaned back to take a selfie, Vi put up a peace sign and Ahri didn't take care of her hair. Lux turned back around to go into her locker "Oh, thats why, well it seems were all locker buddies" Lux turns to her sides and sees Ahri and Vi in their lockers. Lux smiles "Yeah, too bad were in different classes" Lux's smile goes to a frown, Vi grabs her face by her cheeks "C'mon Lux don't look down, your always there to put a smile on everyones faces". Lux remembered how Ezreal told her about that yesterday when they were bored texting each other. Lux smiling again says "You're right Vi, see ya two later!"

Lux walks away waving her hand before turning to face the hallway and starts walking towards her class. Lux decides to continue to be friendly to everyone, she sees Riven and greets her vigorously. "Hey Riv's" Lux ends with a giggle, Riven grows a small grin whilst closing her eyes "Hey Lux" Riven tilts her head slightly. Riven not remembering that she had closed her eyes since it was the morning walked directly into someone, falling over and landing on top of the person. Her books were scattered. She looked up from the persons chest her face was currently stuffed in and opened her eyes. Riven had her hands on Yasuo's shoulders with her arms lying up his chest. They both stared at awe for a few seconds, they both could not deny the redness in both of their faces. Riven turned her head to the side since she was so embarrassed to be on top of Yasuo like that since of the way they were. Yasuo got up and dusted himself off awkwardly and walked away. Riven collected her books and walked to her class.

* * *

Class Rank: Diamond

Lux sat her in her seat with her left hand holding her head up from chin. Ezreal didn't even notice that he was completely admiring Lux just by getting lost into her beauty. Ezreal only drifts out until LeBlanc drops a book to her desk. Ez gets startled and falls in his seat in fear. "Relax Ez, LeBlanc isn't scary" Ez knew that LeBlanc had to be scary just like how Lux has a scary side. Lux is happy most of the time, but the second you say something about her the happiness in her eyes fade into fire that will destroy you faster than a fed brand.

"Since I have no clue how smart you are i'm going to have a test that is hard as a final in this class, if you pass then you stay in this class. However, get anything lower than a 70 then the doors to this class will be shut to you" Ezreal started to grip the end of the table of that row, he was scared out of belief. He knew he wouldn't last that long in the class. "Quinn, your question?" Quinn had her hand, as Ezreal looked to Quinn her hand was halfway down to the table. "What will this test be on?" LeBlanc chuckles "Basic subjects, advanced courses. For example we will have a math section with Calculus and Trigonometry problems, another being Science with Chemistry and Astronomy" _What!? I don't even know calculus and i've never studied to long for chemistry. At least I know Trig and Astronomy pretty well. I miss the days when Lux and I would just watch stars all day._ Ezreal thought to himself, he still pondered if he could take Lux sometime out to watch the stars, after the test obviously. Maybe even a study date would work for him, but he should rush anything so quickly letting Swains words hit him again about second chances.

LeBlanc teleports infront of Ezreal "Good luck" Ez looked like he was going to shit his pants, worst of all Lux was laughing at him, soon everyone else joined in with the laughter. Ezreal crossed his arms looking away from Lux with a grumpy expression as LeBlanc teleported back to where she was originally standing. "Lighten up Ezreal, don't be such a buzz kill" Ez smiled a little bit before his attention going back to LeBlanc speaking. "Just there is one rule to keep in mind. The only way to become the best is to work on your own, so if you study with other people your only helping them advance, you may study for the rest of the period, the test is on friday but anyone able to pass earlier will get a boost to their rank" Ezreal knew that no one would buy into that, everyone including Lux were studying on their own. Ezreal knew this was going to be hard for him.

* * *

Class Rank: Platinum

Vi and Caitlyn stand outside Platinum, they talk before Cait reminds Vi she needs to go to her class which being is Diamond. "Wait Caitlyn!" Cait stops since Vi uses her full name "You wanna go get ice cream after school today?" A smirk grows on Cait's face but proceeds to not look at Vi "I guess i'll see you after school, Vi" Vi makes a fist and pulls it down with the only thought going through her head was how she was going on a date with Cait. Jinx jumps on Vi's back "Get it in fat hands, maybe you'll make use of those hands in hat lady" Vi wasn't even in the mood to punch Jinx, Vi doesn't remove Jinx and walks with her on her back into the class.

Ryze starts the lesson and ignores Vi and Jinx. Ryze says something about working with a partner, so everyone pairs up. Riven was still playing back what happened between herself and Yasuo in the hall, letting it repeat itself until it was engraved in her own mind. She lifts her head looking for someone to partner after noticing people were partnering up, she sees and knows no one she wants to partner with. Suddenly she feels someone tap her back, Riven turns her head to look behind herself to see Irelia. Apparently there was a mix up with the ages and Irelia was in the older class and Riven didn't get to talk to her. "You want to partner up Riven?" Riven wondered why Irelia had picked her "Sure" is how Riven responded.

They got to work, it was obvious that Irelia was doing all the work whilst Riven wandered into her fantasies. Irelia noticed Ryze knew everyone was slacking off and didn't care. Irelia broke the awkwardness between herself and Riven "Someone must really be causing you to be in this deep thought" Riven turned to Irelia with a completely flushed face of pale red "Uh-Uhhhhhh-U-" is all that Riven muttered out before Irelia's cold finger laid between Riven's lips. "Hush Riven, I don't want to know about it. They're missing out on you, your very pretty so don't worry about one person thinks because there are other people who will think better of you" Riven understood and talked to Irelia for a while about each others lives. "Hey Riven class is going to end soon so how about we just meet up after school and continue our conversation then?" Riven thought to herself about what she was doing after school, she was free and thought hanging out with Irelia was cool. "Sure" Riven says mocking herself when Irelia asked her to be her partner, Irelia caught on easily and giggled. They exchanged numbers, the bell rang soon after and Riven thought that her life was starting to get better again since she made a new friend.

* * *

Mage Club

Draven walks into Mage club with a mage hat and spun staffs in both of his hands "Behold Draven the worlds greatest magus" the only thing LeBlanc was impressed with was the fact Draven knew the word magus. Everyone was confused why Draven was in the class but nevertheless he was accepted by everyone, even if he walked into class walking in like a female model. LeBlanc only face palmed by seeing Draven out of all people doing that, she went up to him and corrected his walk by showing it to him. Soon LeBlanc had helped Draven perfect the walk, LeBlanc just concluded that Draven is a quick learner from that. Everyone introduced themselves quickly and showed the element/abilities they used. Draven showed that he only knew how to throw axes, LeBlanc was impressed with the fact Draven still impressed people with throwing axes, in mage club.

LeBlanc started with the lesson "Ok look we all know about mana consuption, of course people who use abilities that require some type of unrealistic amount of energy turn into abilities that release amounts of mana on the fields of justice since with the nexus's we are able to do this and people like Draven may use abilities, like his ult, on the fields of justice but off he can never use this (It worked in training because they were at a nexus area, it worked in the gang shoot out because "Luck"). Outside of there we use mana for casting spells which many of us know about. We can use spells by learning how to utilize elements and using staffs and other types of weapons to augment elements into the type of abilities you want to use. Of course Swain uses a fire style and augments it become a green like fire and utilizes ravens for all of his abilities. This isn't true for everyone since someone like me who uses a staff that augments all my abilities of illusions that damage peoples mental states or someone like Lux who is able to utilize a style rather than a specific element which for her is light" Draven was writing all of this down somehow. "Also some people gain powers in different ways but explaining that would just waste my time since I can just assign you all to read out of this book, which you may keep, for homework. Take one as you leave. Class dismissed" Everyone left taking a book, Draven flipped through pages reading about magic being absolutely astonished by the knowledge he was picking up.

* * *

Tacticianing

Everyone comes into class and takes their seats, Ezreal sat in a seat before noticing that someone took the seat to the left of him. Lux smiled at Ezreal and didn't say a word and sat in her desk. Swain walks in late as usual fumbling through papers in a folder while walking to his seat and placing the folder on his desk. He writes his name on the board and clears his throat for the first lesson.

"Welcome to Tacticianing, for our first lesson we will start with the most basic and important lesson about being a Tactician. Well, actually i'll ask you what it is. So anyone?" Lux raises her hand "Making good decisions on a short terms notice" Swain responds to Lux's faithful and logical answer with a passionate response "No" Quinn now raises her hand this time "Making a decision for the greater good" Swain sighs as usual "This is a basic answer, your answers are correct but your missing a core element". Everyone thinks to themselves before Heimerdinger raises his hand "Confidence". "True, but your still off. It's teamwork" This hits everyone but Ezreal suddenly has a breakthrough. He understands what LeBlanc's test is on, the bonus jump to the rank was to whom is able to see through deception just like LeBlanc's magic. She wanted to split up everyone and make the test extremely hard so no one would pass and she would teach everyone about teamwork unless someone like Ezreal teaches the whole class about what the test is really about everyone to see through deception and do what is right and work as a team. Ezreal listens to Swain talk again "Teamwork is the only way you can do anything correct on the battlefield. Also coordination with your teamwork is the only way to make your teamwork the best it can be, you will all learn this throughout this class. No homework tonight. You're dismissed" All that was on Ezreal's mind was class tomorrow, not only did he wonder what Swain will teach them but more importantly to him was what he was going to do in ranked...

* * *

Video Game Club + Music club

Sona sits in the back of video game club listening to the lesson about how fake plastic guitars made our world better. Ahri steps in the room and calls out to Sona "Sona we need you in music club! Come on, why are you in this dumb class anyway" the class teacher ran to defend Sona "Sona wanted to take this class, I Hecarim dungeon slayer lord shall defeat you peasant". Ahri laughs "Sona will come to music club because she likes me, isn't that right Sona" Ahri seductively pulls in Sona with an arm around her waist. Sona tries to speak but is to quiet "Uh guys" somehow they actually notice Sona talking for the first time and pay attention. Sona blushes knowing that this has never happened to her before "I really want to be in both classes, but I-I" Hecarim and Ahri are mad at Sona and only require her to pick a single class, "Sona you are still a young noob and must make a decision, pick wisely, or begone" Sona looks like she's gonna cry "Horse senpai" "Sona! If you don't pick music club I wont take you out to ice cream today" Sona never was offered in the first place "Waifu".

The suspense builds on her for the minute she doesn't answer, she makes a decision and acts on it. She latches onto Ahri's arm "I'm joining music club" Hecarim's jaw drops "64 WAT (lightbulbs)! You just want Ahri because you like her, bro's before hoes. Begone nooblet we don't need your kind here" Sona and Ahri walk out discussing what ice cream their getting today.

* * *

Basketball Team (Darius skin looks dope)

It was obvious that Yi and Darius were in a fight since Darius got the basketball skin even though Yi(zzle) has been dunking longer than Darius. This is what it sounded like (Hyena mating calls) "Yo fuck off Dar, oh sorry I mean DUR!" People spoke quietly to others "He just burned Darius" "Shit son Yi is done(zo)" Darius uses his arms to show everyone to quiet down "1v1 me, bitch" ooohhhhh's filled up the room. "Your on, faggot eyes" Yi came at Darius only to be held back Ionian brethren.

The 1v1 started with Yi getting the ball first but being blocked by the first shot and Darius runs to the three pointer to jump and dunk it from there. Yi took the ball and used his supersonic speed and dunked in only a second from where the ball fell from Darius's dunk. The game was interrupted by Draven at first trying to study magic but sees Darius in a 1v1 and had to watch. Draven puts his book in his bag and throws it at the end of the bleachers where everyone was watching. "Kick some ass Darius!" Draven shouts. Darius dunks the ball and smiles and winks at his brother with a thumbs up signaling he will win. Yi alley-ooped the ball, Darius was infuriated.

The game was tied and was down to sudden death. Darius and Yi had separate plans, Yi downed his bottle of water and threw it randomly to the side while walking dramatically, Darius throws the towel he was drying himself off with to the side randomly, like Yi, walked dramatically. Yi planned like sherlock holmes to alpha-strike to get the ball, then to skip quickly and dunk with his feet to show Darius was a noob. The ball is thrown in the air and Yi gets it but gets bitch smacked in the face by a spinning Darius. Garen gets up in the crowd "Thats my move, Darius you copycat!" Lux patted Garen's back to calm him down. Darius spins and jumps still spinning in mid air and dunks like a pro. The crowd goes wild with cheers and applauses for Darius for the excellent win. Yi ran out the door crying thinking he would get his glasses wet.

Draven and Darius their super-dope handshake and brohug it out and walk back home together.

* * *

Rap Class

Everyone was ready to throw down some "good shit" and was ready to listen to gucci some rap. The class teacher spoke "Aight aight everyone" Aattrox said calming down the class (Aattrox dance, thats why he's head of Rap Class) "I wanna hear some good rapping, start us off Lucian" Lucian does some stretching and jumps a few times before readying up.

"Down a bottle of patron,

I come in like a wolf,

Stomp on y'all with this glock,

Your times running out like tick tock,

Walk in the club and hit on the dyke,

Then I steal Thresh's bike"

The crowd had a low ohhhhh going on while Thresh comes back with a new rap to come on top.

"I'll cut you up mother fucker,

You don't fuck with someone who's insane and got power,

I can snap your neck with one hand you phony,

When you get a pair of balls phone me,

I steal yo kfc and your wife,

You want it back, then get through this knife"

Louder ohhhhh's happened before Thresh pulled out a knife, thrusting out his chest showing he's ready to fuck him up anytime. Lucy just flicks him off and walks away. Azir starts rapping terribly. "Aight aight here me out, here me out" Everyone shushes each other.

"If you want to rap yo, heres my number" Nasus takes the number "Sike!" Azir hits the number out of Nasus's hand "Thats the wrong number" The class goes wild. Nasus got Renektoned the shit out of. Nasus quiets down everyone down. "Let me show you what real rap is" Azir crosses his arms and listens. Nasus takes a deep breath.

"Hey, you fuck! Yeah talking to you!

Your fake with gold thinking you so cool,

But all you are is a broken tool!

Talking shit, acting like you been through shit,

You haven't seen yo friends be slayed on the turf,

Acting like you got style,

You need to borrow testosterone from yo own mama to be yourself fo' a while,

I can't take fugazi people like you,

Showing up to fifi's acting like you got some level of skill,

When really your shit that cant even stand up on his own,

Make his own money,

Make his own life,

Make a world where you gotta prove yourself to get respect!

Running in here acting like you've blown up,

When really your no one just acting cool saying sup,

Walking borderline on the ice of people's heart who earn shit,

And putting on a bunch a gold,

I swear all you want me to do is to explode on you!

You got some corrage trying to rap with me,

But you a joke and have one fufu life, maybe you should start runnin' from it all,

Somedays I bet you get up feeling like a ball of shit,

I'm not dealing with any your shit, enough,

You can't tear shit up,

So do a favor, and shut the fuck up!"

Azir and Nasus start to fight and get pulled away after Nasus starting beating Azir's ass. Azir walked out, staring down Nasus, with his gang acting like it was nothing.

"When I blow, I am a rapping machine. I mean what else could you expect from the curator of the weed" -Nasus

**Yes I did cut this short even though it is almost 4k words. I wan't to have suspense for what I think is a really interesting and/or complicated scene. I wont say but you should make some hypothesis/es just to test it to make a conclusion if you were correct or incorrect and most notably observe what happens as you test your hypothesis/es. Sorry, science stuck in my head. Follow me on tumblr and please tell me what you thought of my rap since I am a musician and I would like to know what people think of my rap since i'm not that good at rapping. Peace out girl scouts.**


	16. Break the Ice

**Happy Infinite Tsukuyomi, all hail Madara Uchiha since he has obviously taken over the world :P. I didn't get to see it with my own eyes since it was up in 5 in the morning and no one woke me up. Also I have made a scientific discovery, depending on the music you are listening to will change the mood of the story your writing. When you read below you will know when I was listening to I Knew You Were Trouble, They See Me Rollin', and Daylight (This is in order) but my writing was effected so heavily by these songs since it went from trouble, to gangster, to romance. Well just read and you'll understand. (Little inspiration from Ask-Ahri-Senpai, but as usual mostly supershripcakes)**

Chapter 16: Breaking the Ice

After School

Ice Cream Shop

Riven and Irelia meet up at the ice cream shop that was owned by the old, annoying, bratty old woman named Morgana. Pissing her off would have you scared to the point where you couldn't move for a minute (The bind feels that), at least she has bad hearing so she doesn't hear what people say half the time. Morgana owns two shops, a bakery, and an ice cream shop. Riven had more of a preference towards going to the bakery, but the bakery wasn't open on tuesdays. It wasn't a big deal, Riven thought it was cool to spend some time with Irelia. She needed a new friend anyways.

Irelia and Riven get yelled at by the old hag just after walking in. "Don't step on my cigarette you trash kids!" Morgana screeched. Irelia covered an ear while Riven backed off and let Morgana pick up her cigarette. Why didn't they go to Morgana's sister's pancake house, pancakes are never bad for any meal. "What do you brats want?" Irelia looked almost like she ignored how rude she was to her and ordered for the both of them. "Two vanilla ice creams, please" Morgana sneers at Irelia "Three dollars, sweetie" Irelia hands over the money and they wait together for their ice cream. Morgana hands the ice creams to Irelia and Irelia gives one two Riven before they try to walk out and enjoy their ice cream outside.

Vi speaks up "Bladelia, yo didn't see you there. Cupcake and I came for some ice cream too. Oh and I see you brought your plus one" Vi nudges Irelia. Irelia's face goes bright red as she latches onto Riven's arm like their a couple "Lets go Riven" Cait looks like she is going to blow Vi's face off since she got hit in the face by an ice cream that Vi must've thrown behind her back to be smooth. Riven puts her hands on Irelia's arm and walks away with her awkwardly before walking into the people who opened the door.

Luckily neither Irelia and Riven didn't mess up their ice cream. On the bad side a panting Ahri was staring at Riven with a animalistic look on her face, more of a mating type look. "Hey Ahri, your a little red…" Riven wonders whats wrong with Ahri before getting her answer "Strip for me Riven…" Sona behind Ahri signaled to run. Riven picked up Irelia like her wife, Irelia letting out a small shriek before Riven charged off into afternoon.

* * *

The Park

Riven stopped running and put Irelia down, they both giggled before they started to enjoy their ice cream and have small conversations here and there. Riven opens up to something small to talk about "I wish the bakery was open on tuesdays" Irelia got interested "I know right, I love making brownies, cupcakes, and cakes all the time, and also eating them afterwards and feeling fat about it" Riven laughs "You like to bake? I never knew that, it's kind of my secret hobby that I always hid from everyone" Irelia shrugged "You could say i'm the best baker of all Valoran, but I don't bake for other people so often, maybe we should bake together sometime" Riven grins widely "I'd love to do that sometime Irelia"

Yasuo feels someone get on his back "So your spying on Riven too" Kat was obviously missing her best friend, but Yas didn't expect her to be there. Irelia and Riven start laughing about something, "What?! Only Riven can laugh with me!" Yasuo hushes Kat. Riven sees no one and so does Irelia after hearing the screaming. Then they see a Lucian with Thresh's bike, Thresh with Nasus's horse and Fiora with his hook connected to the bike, and Nasus driving his car with They See Me Rollin' blasting at maximum volume chasing them. "Lucian give me back my bike, or i'll turn your spine into an abyssal scepter!" Lucian responds to Thresh's comment "Give me back my wife!" Nasus follows slower "Give me back my horse!" Irelia grabs Riven's hand and pulls her away from the bike and horse. The car was going to hit both of them before Riven holds Irelia and falls into the large pond getting each other wet. Kat's jaw dropped from what happened, Yas put a piece of popcorn to Kats mouth that Yasuo had been snacking on, Kat takes it out of Yas's hand with her mouth. Yas and Kat snacked on the popcorn together watching Riven.

Riven pops up before Irelia does. Riven tries to get out of the pond before being pulled back into the pond by Irelia who was laughing. Irelia shrieks in shock from being pulled in the water by Riven they both come up and splash each other laughing and having a good time ignoring how they would get dry but enjoyed the moment instead. Yasuo continues to feed Kat popcorn. "This would be hotter if that was me instead of Irelia" Kat scoffed "You wish" is how Yasuo responded and also got punched in his shoulder. Riven and Irelia get out of the pond finding a convenient towel that must've fallen out of Nasus's car. Riven and Irelia wrap the towel around each other and walk to a bench and sit down together. Yasuo and Kat look at each other and look back knowing that there was only one way this was going.

Riven dries off her silver hair with the towel that was currently wrapped around her and Irelia, who was also drying off her blue hair. Riven speaks up with a feeling that she cant exactly put her finger quite on "Hey, Irelia today was… the most fun i've had in a while, that didn't include partying or drugs" Irelia chuckles "Of course, I had fun too! Let's do this again sometime" Riven notices how the feeling was almost an awkward feeling, it was only obvious that Irelia and her weren't feeling like friends anymore. Riven knew Irelia wasn't really into guys and Riven thought Irelia was really cute which is why she felt so shy to just stare at Irelia. Crimson and green eyes meet each other akwardly. Riven's lip quivers, her heart races, and she stares into Irelia's eyes for a good moment before gaining some confidence"I-I'd like that Irelia" as Riven gained confidence knowing that she completly embraces her emotions towards Irelia. Riven smiles and lyes into Irelia, Irelia's hands lay on Riven's chest as she leans into Riven. Riven embraces Irelia with her right arm and her left arm cupping Irelia's left cheek. They drag in to what felt like so long of staring in their eyes. Slowly they both close their eyes before their lips meet each others. The kiss slowly embracing each other, Riven tilts her head in to the right this time to kiss Irelia again after leaving lips letting saliva slip between the both of them. Riven pulls back opening her eyes to Irelia with half open eyes smiling at her as usual. "I'll text you later" Irelia kisses Riven's cheek "I gotta go now, but next time were baking together" Riven smiles back "Sounds good to me, see ya tomorrow" They walk away from one another before checking both of their backs and start dancing, Irelia doing the truffle shuffle, Riven doing gangnam style. Yasuo feels Kat grab his penis "Even it agrees, that was too romantic, their too perfect together, were doomed Yas" Yas sighs "Look lets just move on, find someone you like and i'll do the same" Kat nods her head and walks away. It seemed like Kat was gonna cry but she didn't and instead walked away searching through her contacts for someone to hit up. Yas remembered how it's going to be way harder to find someone for him.

* * *

Thursday

Library

Kat was left in the dust, she was turned down by Lux who claimed she was studying in the library. Kat doesn't believe this and checks the library to just make sure if Lux was lying. Kat found Lux sitting at a table reading some book, she decides to sneak up on Lux and acts quickly. Kat snatches the book out of Lux's hands while wrapping an arm around Lux's neck. "Whoa. So you did, ditch me just to study- What's this. Math" Lux feels Kat's grip tighten as she tries to understand multiple geometry equations that Kat would never understand like volume of any object. Lux uses her limited air supply to speak up "Kat- Please" She takes another breath "Midterms is tomorrow" she almost whispers the last part since she barley could breathe "I can't concentrate with you choking me" Kat doesn't respond for a good period of time from trying to understand volume, Lux sighs only to remember how stupid Kat can be.

Kat releases Lux "I knew your hiding something, midterms aren't tomorrow" Lux notices she wasn't clear with Kat "Technically test for all classes are midterms since this will just check our rank to make sure were in the right class, and this is one fourth into the year" Kat tilts her head, until it hits her that one fourth is also a quarter. Lux had the idea of what she was thinking of, she couldn't have been more precise.

Time has passed and Lux had fallen asleep. Kat put her jacket that she was originally wearing on top of Lux as she slept. Yasuo is acknowledged by the fact he was in the library by Kat. Yasuo grins and points signaling that Kat had moved on. Kat put a thumbs up, Yasuo gives a thumbs up back as he walks out with what Kat can obviously tell is a romance novel of some sort. Kat looks back to Lux and moves some hair that was leaning to Lux's nose back to the left side of her hair. The librarian who was limping for some odd reason randomly shushes Kat, so Kat in response flicks her off. Kat put her feet up and laid back to take a nap.

* * *

Draven's house

Draven attempts to study, Darius continues to rant "...And Yi ran out of there crying like a baby, he got wrecked so hard. What rank is he, probably bronze. He cant be gold like me. Dude I swear our teacher cant even get on my level. I can bring donuts to class whenever I want, and I can watch porn in class if I want. I'm hungry, is there any cereal. I'm bored" Draven then ask "Darius do you have any magic damage?" Darius starts dancing with only pelvis thrust "Hell yeah, only on my passive though" Draven becomes interested with this.

"You do?" Draven ask, "Of course, you haven't learned any of the secret Noxian magic, it's why we have so many bleed abilities or blood abilities. Just study that and you'll be fine, you've got it in your blood" Draven goes upstairs while Darius complains "Don't leave me here by myself, actually do, i'm tired" Draven doesn't hesitate and makes it to the library and finds the book of secret Noxian magic and starts reading through it. Draven practices as hard as he can in the library until he could get the magic down.

* * *

Friday

Draven walks into school, he was tired beyond belief from studying and practicing so much. He collapses but has a cushiony fall. Draven looks up to see Sona, "Oh hey Sona, you have nice boobs" Sona does nothing but continue to blush and be awkward. Draven is surprised, most women would slap him for touching that area of their body. Maybe Sona can deal with Draven's shit. "Hey Sona, if I ate chicken wings for breakfast what would you say?" Sona stutters "U-uh thats cool, I-I guess-s" Draven gets off Sona and smiles. "Ya know, your kinda cool Sona, we should come to my house, dim the lights, light some candles, and duo bot" Sona nods her head to this, Draven thinks Sona would be a cool support.

Suddenly an announcement happens from Kolminye, "Ranked teams will be due next week on friday, make teams of five if you are interested in ranked team matches and sign up in the office on friday, that is all" Draven ponders the idea of a ranked team, he only wonders who he would have as a support, he turns to ask Sona but she had vanished. Draven drags his body to LeBlanc to show his powers.

* * *

Class Rank: Diamond

LeBlanc starts to hand out the test before being confronted by Ezreal who had Arcane Shifted to LeBlanc "I know what you had planned LeBlanc and i'm not afraid to stand up and see through your illusions, we had to work as a team but you scared everyone out of being in groups. I'm the lowest ranked in the class, but I have guts unlike everyone else" Ezreal was smiling at saying this, until LeBlanc teleported in front of him "Is that so?" Ezreal fell over the table hitting his head against the raised table in front of him. Everyone laughed at him, but suddenly everyone went silent. Ezreal lifted his head to see that LeBlanc had promoted Ezreal to Diamond 4, "Ezreal has, some, testosterone to speak directly to me. But more importantly he had proved himself right, you guys should've seen through the deception and worked together, oh and were still taking the test though so get in your seat Ezreal" Ez sighs to this "Yes, ma'am".

Ezreal had made it halfway to his desk before hearing the door open with Draven standing, well, leaning on the door for support while his legs looked like they would give out any moment. "Nooblanc, watch this!" Draven throughs a spinning axe hitting the wall and bouncing back. LeBlanc sees what happened when she observed, Draven used his own life force to create blades horizontal, out of his own blood, to his axe. Thats why there was a plus type mark against the wall, but once Draven catches the axe he gets back the life force that he had lost. "Good job Draven, it seems like you learned the secrets to Noxian magic. Go back to class now" Draven takes an odd breath and screams after this "Draven! he creates some type of wave in front of him knocking back papers and some people from their chairs.

"Draven what was that?" Draven was scared to answer LeBlanc since he didn't know "I really do-" Draven is cut off by a loud thunder clap before hearing an ethereal type voice saying "Dra-Va-Kin!". LeBlanc sighs, "Don't worry this is probably some prank from Darius, just go back to class Draven" Draven leaves without a word. _What was that?_ Draven thinks to himself.

* * *

Class Rank: Gold

Nasus chills in class before hearing the calling of someone "Dra-Va-Kin!" _No way, but that was only a rumor that the Draven-born would return… Could it be our Draven who could be it. Considering the fact that Vel'Koz and Ahri are legendary Jinchuuriki. It probably is Draven, i'll have to bring him to him… _Nasus thinks to himself. It was his responsibility for Draven since he had made him the chosen one of the gang. Singed ignores this and keeps teaching acting like nothing had happened and gives a pop quiz since everyone was supposed to have a test.

* * *

Class Rank: Platinum

The class had been really boring as usual and Ryze had said everyone passed on the test since he had "Research" to do rather than make a test for all the kids. Riven and Irelia had been talking before, during, and after class and were growing closer and more comfortable with one another. Ryze was teaching some god-awful lesson about static electricity before Riven had noticed a piece of paper got handed to her underneath her seat. Riven looked to her side to see Irelia sitting acting like she was paying attention with her hands clasped together. Riven picks up the paper and opens it up to see a single scentence writen in Irelia's neat but easy to read cursive "Semen has a electrical current, I wonder what his "Research" is". Riven put a hand to her mouth as she tried to resist giggling, but let out a couple coughs of anguish trying not to get a detention. Riven writes on the paper in normal format unlike Irelia "I wonder which hand he uses, I bet when he is with someone he calls sex "Ride the Lightning" Ya 'know if he ever got someone in bed with all those tattoos" Riven passes the paper to Irelia who skims it before bitting her lip trying not to laugh. Ryze steps away from his desk to speak and the entire class laughs after Irelia and Riven burst out laughing tremendously at Ryze. Once the whole class noticed also they laughed along until Ryze screamed "What's so funny!" Riven points at Ryze's pants "Your fly is unzipped". Everyone laughs harder before Ryze has electricity roaming around him while he is enraged. His clothes were being brought up and he looked like he was gonna explode before the bell rang. Riven and Irelia left class still giggling as they walked to lunch together.

* * *

Class Rank: Bronze and Silver

The test for both Silver and Bronze were so easy that everyone was done in 10 minutes and were up to their own things but in the class. Rengar was having a fight with Draven about how lions are the kings of the jungle while Draven proclaims that he can do it all, jungle is no problem for him. Kat and Yasuo text each other while this goes on about Riven.

Yas just kept reassuring Kat that it's over and Riven has moved on. Yas was being annoyed by Talon while this was all happening. "So wait, your telling me Kat doesn't want me and wants Lux" Yas sighs "For the last time, Kat and you are family, kinda since your an orphan, but you should treat her as a normal sister rather than your sex partner". Talon is confused still "Is it the hair, Kat must hate people with brown hair doesn't she" Yas just ignores this until Talon states "No wonder Kat hates/teases Garen and I so much since we have brown hair. At least she loves me out of love rather than hate, or does she hate me for hitting on her so much and all the times we ha-" "Enough Talon!" Yas cuts him off, he didn't want to hear about Talon and Kats sexual experimentation's and preferred to listen to music for the rest of the class.

* * *

After school

Nasus meets up with Draven after school "Whats up Nasus? Are we making the ranked team?" Nasus almost forgot he had to do that "Yeah, we'll do that later. But you heard the calls, your the next Draven-born!" Draven is confused "Isn't that just a rumor, even though I would be that legendary to be actually it" Nasus sighs "Come on, were going to High Hrothgar, and walking up the 7,000 steps" Draven a body slumps "Come on I did so much training yesterday" Nasus walks away and Draven catches up with him.

After a few hours Draven had made it to the temple with Nasus heavily panting "We did it! I hope this place has food" Nasus nods his head "And some weed" Draven points at him as if he he were saying that too. They walk up close to the temple and it looks abandoned. Draven speaks up "I don't think anyone is here bro" The temple doors creaks slightly, then suddenly slam open with a large wind blowing at the both of them. They step inside to only be greeted by a spirit. "No way the three spirits" Draven hears Nasus say this and reacts quickly "Spirits" Nasus turns to Draven "The three spirits that slain the Baron Nashor so long ago known as the grey beards, there are 3 separate -borns, you being the Draven-born you will be mentored by… Uhhhh, yo sorry to ask but which one are you" The spirit reveals their self, "The young man assisting you in your quest is correct, you are the Draven-born or also known as by the spirit elders Dra-Va-Kin, you will learn as my student. I am one of the three legendary spirits…" The spirit shows its face "I am… The Elder Lizard".

"The grey beards have called for the, Draven-born" -The Librarian that took an arrow to the knee

**I enjoy this quote, I implemented it so the people who are sharp would pick up on this would understand this, but go back and you'll figure it out easily. As usual leave reviews so my dopamine receptors work and I feel good that people read my stories. Peace out girl scouts.**


	17. Karma can be a Bitch

Chapter 17: Karma can be a bitch

High Hrothgar

Doomsday starts to play and Draven stars jumping in pace punching the air, getting ready for the training. "Let us begin!" The Elder Lizard shouts as the song says doomsday for the first time. Draven throws axes and starts to dance like a maniac and whips his hair back and forth. Nasus watches this crazy training go on has he smokes another bowl watching this… catastrophe… chaos… art, yes art, art would match this scene… enough. Draven turns to The Elder Lizard, as the bass drops again and they say doomsday together while putting on their shades.

"Lets start the real training, since we have gotten the groove going I need to teach you how to jungle" Nasus starts coughing from inhaling too much, Draven points at Nasus "Lizard bro, I can't jungle, my lane is the bottom lane and we decided that already" EL nods his head knowing that Draven probably couldn't have pulled off being a jungler in the first time. "Thats fins, but you must build my item since it will synergies with your new E" Draven tilts his head with a puzzled look on his face. He raises an eyebrow "New E?" EL lets out a hmph before speaking "Precisely, the shout you did earlier today will be your new E" Draven gives him a thumbs up. Draven screams "Draven!" and nothing happens. The EL laughs "You must do it with passion young boy!".

Draven tries his hardest for hours and couldn't do it. "Dammit, I wont stop, I must learn how to the Draven shout no matter what, for the High School of Draven!". The shout knocks over Nasus bubbler that he was smoking from. The temple shook for a little before everything calmed down. The EL was impressed "You already figured it out, try shouting again" Draven listens to this and shouts perfectly like last time. "Now that you completed that task, we must complete task two. You shall become a dragon slayer" Draven jumped like a girl in Nasus's arms and jumped up and down with him squealing like girls. The EL steps out and summons a dragon, "You may leave Draven and Nasus once you both finish this legendary dragon" the dragoon roars mightily at them and they both hold each other tighter, shivering from the sheer size of the dragon. "Have fun" Nasus gets infuriated "Hey wait this is Draven's training, I shouldn't-" the temple doors close. Nasus and Draven know this was their fate, Nasus takes out his halberd and spins it around himself a few times before getting in a position with his knees bent and the top of the weapon pointing at the dragon, the position is similar to Xin's position. Draven only turns to face the dragon with his shoulders facing the dragon he pulls out an axe and gives it a flick showing its second blade. The dragon roars before diving at the two of them.

* * *

Saturday

Irelia's house

Riven had worn simple clothes, she walks in quiet and pulls out her phone every so often to text back Irelia. Riven finally makes it to Irelia's house and rings the bell. Riven waits awkwardly staring at the ground, suddenly the door opens and to Riven's surprise Irelia had been wearing completely simple clothes as well as her. Riven puts a hand behind her neck and pulls at her skin. Not making it to her eyes she says "Hey, sorry I-I…" Irelia grabs Riven's hand and pulls her into an embrace. "I'm glad to see you as always" Irelia says as she rubs her head against Riven's own. Riven's muscles begin to loosen and she pushes Irelia away slowly from her shoulders and has her hands wrap around her shoulders "So what did you have in mind to bake today" Irelia smiles and grabs Riven's hand "Come over here, let me show you what I picked out" Riven follows behind Irelia being dragged away by Irelia's force.

Irelia shows Riven the cake she wants to bake, and goes over details before throw on their aprons they get to work. Riven cracks eggs while Irelia pulls out different ingredients. Soon enough Irelia and Riven had finished the cake, they put it in the oven and heat it at 300 degrees (Fahrenheit). They both take off their aprons, Irelia wipes the sweat from her brow and Riven stretches out her arm. Irelia looks to Riven "Hey wanna go wait in my room had went to Irelia's room to wait for the cake to be ready.

Irelia and Riven get on top of Irelia's bed staring at each others eyes. Irelia starts to sing, Just the way you are, to Riven's surprise Irelia is an amazing singer.

"Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'

Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying

She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday"

Riven smiles as Irelia keeps singing, but Riven somewhat tunes out to see Irelia go behind her hair and undo her hair. Riven and Irelia sing the chorus together match pitch perfectly, since they both happen to be good singers.

"When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change 'cause you're amazing

Just the way you are

And when you smile

The whole world stops and stares for a while

'Cause girl you're amazing

Just the way you are"

Their singing slowly goes softer to a much lower pitch. Irelia wraps her thumb around Riven's chin and drags her into a long kiss. Riven's head turns and the kiss turns into kissing. Irelia gets on top of Riven presses her body into Riven's own. Irelia grinds her groin into Riven's signaling that she was in the mood. Irelia's mouth comes of Riven's but has her tongue stretched out with Riven's playing out in the open. Riven feels her arms get pinned down, she opens her eyes and meets Irelia's smiling devilishly. Riven makes a face back, almost saying go ahead. Irelia blades come out. Riven freaks out "Wait wait wait! Irelia I did nothing to hurt you! Please don't kill me" Irelia has a shocked look on her face "Nonono Riven calm down, I wouldn't kill you, for no reason at least" Riven is still somewhat afraid from Irelia's tone. Irelia leans into Riven's face slowly "See my blades are used to kill, but they have a very dull end that I use every time… Well I think you get the idea" Irelia bites Riven's lip and pulls up and lets go. Irelia pulls down her and Riven's underwear and they stare at their partners throbbing cunts. Riven seemed a little less wet since she had that jump scare from Irelia, but it was obvious Irelia was way more turned on than Riven. Riven couldn't handle herself and her animalistic past Noxian instincts kick in and forces Irelia off her and pins her legs down. Riven's tongue runs through Irelia as she moans from Riven tongue swirling through Irelia. Irelia moves Riven so that both their pussies were lined on top of each other perfectly. Like that Irelia's blades run into both their holes and the other two slide in between both their clitorus's. Riven and Irelia moan intensely as they come together and kiss but cant even control their breathing and separate heavily panting. "Wait s-slow down, ugh, Irelia i'm going to cum soon if yo-, mmm, you go th-this fast" Irelia smiles to Riven's fear "I, (pant), gonna, hyaaan" Irelia cums first before Riven starts to scream as well as she cums as well. Riven head falls crashing in the pillows, Irelia creeps up to Riven's chest and they cuddle.

They hear the timer ring, and both rush down pulling up their pants on the way down the stairs and put on their aprons. Riven gets out the cake as Irelia sets up some strawberries to cut up as Irelia does the frosting. They finish and each have a slice and rave on how good the cake was. Irelia saves it in a glass container, and Riven waves and says bye to Irelia. Irelia blows a kiss and winks, Riven winks back. Irelia turns her back to Riven smiling. Riven walks back home thinking about how good of a time she had with Irelia, but Yasuo creeps back into her memories about how much fun she had with him and sighs trying to figure out how she will ever move on from the past, as she kicks a can whilst she continues to walk.

* * *

Katarina's house

Yasuo comes to Kat's house and they go to Kat's room with little talk. Yasuo steps up the stairs and enters Kat's room. As he hears the door slam shut, he feels cold hands on his shoulders throw him against the door. Kat's lips rushingly hit Yas's, Kat's tongue runs frantically through Yasuo's mouth. Yas makes room to speak "Kat, get off me!". Hearing this Kat laughs maniacally, "Yas, Yas, Yas…" slowing down between each time she says his name, "You really don't get girls. I don't know why i'm so damned attracted to you, you have brown hair and I hate guys with brown hair" Yasuo thinks how Talon was actually right, no wonder her and Garen was only flirt and nothing actually happened between them.

The hands that were still on his shoulders twist and grab tightly on his shirt before he was thrown against Kat's bed. Kat pulls out a knife from pocket, Yas knew what she was going to do and pulled down his pants, closing his eyes trying to wipe away the embarrassment. Kat chuckles and lowers her knife, only to purr at Yasuo "Awww, someone tries to hide his feelings towards me, thats so cute" Kat gave a small but firm squeeze to Yasuo's balls, Yas moans to this and sees Kat put his penis in her "Wait, i'm not having sex with some Noxian whore" Kat brings her nose to Yasuo's and stares him directly and puts a knife to his neck without him noticing. "Shut up and enjoy my insides" Kat starts thrusting into Yasuo, hitting him erratically since her speed was abnormal. Kat kept slamming onto Yas's groin leaving it red from how hard she was hitting him, Yasuo only felt pain which Kat had to feel ten times harder, but unlike Yasuo she enjoyed the pain and was only screaming "Yes" over and over again. Yasuo was starting to feel like he would fall into and Yasuo gets up as well. "Woah, your not going anywhere little man, or will we have to punish you later, got it" Yasuo nods his head slowly in fear.

Kat walks downstairs muttering shit over and over again before opening the door, "I'm trying to ha-…" Kat realizes who's at the door "Cassy! They want you here now?" Cass chuckles. Cass stepped up to Kat with her huge sunglasses and sake skin purse and opens her arms out "Well Azir asked for reinforcements. Plus I was invited I while back but I choose not to accept until Azir begged me" winking at Kat. They laugh together laughs, Kat embraces Cass. Cass gets off Kat, "I think you have unfinished business, if i'm correct" Kat chuckles "Oh yeah, let me finish up and we can catch up after" Cass nods her head and Kat runs back upstairs. She opens the door "I bet you totally missed me you horny Ion-" Yasuo was nowhere in sight "That… That piece of…".

_Shit_ is the only word running through his head. Yasuo runs as fast as the wind, hopping fences trying to get away as fast as possible. He thinks about so many things at once, _Where do I hide? What will she do when she finds me? Am I still hard right now? _but through his thoughts he runs directly into someone. He falls hitting the grass next to a tree, he puts a hand to his head and another to push himself up. He blindly speaks "I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking", the person speaks back "No it's my fault, I wasn't paying attention to who was in front of me" Yasuo feels something familiar about the persons voice. He looks up to meet eyes with Riven, her eyes shaking and her lips quivering. She examines Yasuo just to make sure he is ok since she still had some feeling towards him still. Yasuo stares at Riven and notices her jump, she starts to shudder "Wait, wait Yasuo please don't" Yasuo is confused, he only blows it off before looking down. One of his questions was answered from when he was running for his life, yes, yes he was still hard from Kat. "Riven that isn't for you, wait I mean… I don't…" Riven turns her head away from him "I bet you would like to tie me down and rape me. Your so disgusting" Yasuo feels tension between him and Riven. "You know, running doesn't fix all your problems Yasuo" Yasuo feels like he's going to break "Same for you, Riven". Riven bites her lip and some blood rushes down her, falling off her chin. Tears roll down her face "And you blame everything for me being drunk! You've always been an asshole and that will never change!" Yasuo emotions over come him and he rushes at Riven. With the control stops in front of her and grabs the back of her head and brings her in. Yasuo only wanted to feel Riven's lips even though he knew he would get slapped, but he never feels it. Instead Riven's mouth moves and Yasuo only follows as their tongues dance. Riven pushes Yas off gently looking down "I-I… I'm sorry Yasuo, I cant do this. I found someone else" Yasuo shrugs off what he know already as a lie "I thought that rumor was true. I'm happy you found someone else Riven" Yasuo gets up and walks away. Riven sits there confused and not knowing if she did the right thing or not. She remembers all the good times she had with him from him showing her his emo clothes for punk concerts from the time they played video games together. Her path was so unclear, almost as nothing ever changes...

* * *

Sunday

The park

Draven walks down the park with Nasus talking about the dragon still. "I mean come on Nasus, I didn't think dragon would taste that bad" Nasus replies "It tasted like shit" Draven continues to apologize "Nasus, i'm sorry" Nasus responds again "It tasted like shit". Draven tries to joke around "Dude remember how I took down that dragon" Nasus speaks "It tasted like shit. "Next time you say it tasted like shit, i'm going to not be on your team" Nasus looks at Draven "It tasted like… Pussy" Draven sighs.

A cry of anger comes from far away "Oh hell naw! Nasus! What did you say about pussy!" Nasus eyes go in shock "Who's that Nasus?". Nasus shakes like a dog when they try to dry them self off "It's my ex-girl, Karma" Draven feels like Nasus would mess up on girls. In the distance Karma walks towards them with huge sunglasses like Cass's and a tiger skin vest. She got diamond boots, yoga pants, and a huge pink hat. Karma walks up to Nasus and looks in his eyes "You think pussy taste like shit!" Nasus mutters "Shit" "Speak up you little bitch!".

Ahri and Nidalee walk past them, Karma notices Nasus staring at their butts. "You like their flat asses" Karma starts twerking better than anyone at the school could. "Thats a fake ass" Nidalee says looking at her nails. "Oh you fucked up gurl!" Karma drop kicks Nidalee and takes her spear and pulls up Ahri's tails and puts the spear up her asshole and lifts Ahri in the air. Ahri screams in pain, then in pleasure. Karma drops Ahri letting her fall to the ground.

Thresh comes by riding Fiora, using his hook to make her go faster, all while eating Lucian's kfc. Lucian rides a motorcycle behind. "Come back bitch" Lucian exclaims, Thresh only laughs "You wish you could do this to your wife". Karma fills up with rage, more than a level 3 Tryndamere ult. "Shut! The fuck! Up!" Karma jumps 10 feet in the air grabbing Thresh's head and hip thrusting it making him go flying into some bushes. Lucian starts laughing hysterically at Thresh before Karma choke slams Lucian off Thresh's motorcycle with ease. Fiora jumps up, and lands in the moving motorcycle and drives off into the sunset. "Oh no you don't! No survivors, bitch!" Karma removes one of Lucian's shoes "Wait those are my new J's" Lucian cries out, Karma inspects it at first and turns back t Lucian "These J's are fake!" Lucian secret was exposed and he starts to cry because of it. Karma turns back to Fiora and throws the shoe like a profesional football player and hits Fiora in the back of the head making her fall off and the motorcycle crashing somewhere, Karma turns around and the motorcycle explodes in the background "Boom headshot! Get tea bagged you fucking faggot!" Karma starts to tea bag the currently crying Lucian.

Draven walks up to Karma "Yo, chill" Karma punches Draven in the crowned jewel and round house kicks him after, she sucker punches Nasus and walks away with a sway in her walk. "Why is your ex so crazy?" Draven mutters out in pain. "Simple answer actually, she is a boss ass bitch that turns down for what and is a independent black woman who needs no man. Also she is extremely well trained in martial arts" _That makes a lot of sense_ Draven thinks to himself.

* * *

Friday

Nasus gathers together the team and turns in the slip at the office. After they meet up at Nasus's crib and they sit in chairs while Nasus stands on the couch "Alright everyone, welcome to our clan. I wanted to name it XxX^_^420^_^XxX, but this is League so I came up with a better name. Draven our adc, Karma our middle lane, Sona our support, Brolaf our jungler, and myself as out top laner. Welcome to our team, Wake_and_Bake" Everyone cheers together.

Nasus quiets everyone down "All right everyone lets introduce ourselves, i'll start us off." Nasus clears his throat "My name is Nasus, I smoke weed everyday and I play mortal kombat when i'm bored" Everyone applauses. Karma stands up "Sup bitches i'm Karma, I'm better at kicking and punching people than magic, but if I got magic I can punch them more when their dead" Everyone acknowledges Karma for being… Karma/a bitch. Brolaf steps up to speak "I'm Brolaf, I drink beer and eat pizza and make fun of everyone who doesn't listen to Skrillex 'cause they have no life, like bruh he's like the king of dubsteps bros" Everyone doesn't say anything. Sona sits up with her hands fidgeting with each other "I-I'm Sona, I like music and retro games, I-I l-like..." Sona is sweating and shaking and everyone is watching her. "I-I... like cheese" Sona got an applause like no other, Draven whistles at her and Sona's face goes red. Draven looks both directions before standing up like a good boy "I'm Draven. I kick ass" Draven gets some claps from everyone.

"Alright we went through everyone, our first match is next week and is only a real game so don't loose, ight. Wake and Bake on 3, 1… 2…" Everyone says Wake and Bake with passion and they have a initiation to the clan by taking a hit from Riven's fantastic ass (The bong). Everyone leaves going back to their houses. Draven walks home with his hands behind his head strolling down the street, but suddenly he gets a tug from his back...

"Bangarang!" -Brolaf

**I wish I was going to the Skrillex concert saturday in chicago, too bad I have stuff to do. I kinda cut some of this story since all my classes are putting ridiculous demands on me, like random 3 page papers, but what wasn't here in this chapter will be in the next chapter. I will write more next week. Peace out girl scouts.**


	18. Dinner for One, Dinner for All

Chapter 18: Dinner for one, Dinner for all

Sidewalk in the middle of nowhere

Darius e's his brother back, Darius picks up Draven and walks away with him carrying him like a dead body. "Darius! I was having a great scene and Sona could have hit on me" Sona in a pair of bushes watches and her face flushes red _Senpai noticed me, I must deliver my body to him _Sona rights this down in her journal and walks away from her bush. Darius chuckles darkly as he throws up Draven to adjust him on his shoulder "Noxus request us for our battle requirements" he says seriously. Draven notices this tone and it meant it was something serious since Darius is never serious unless its fighting. Draven moans knowing that he actually has to do something for Noxus.

* * *

Noxus Headquarters

People run around the base doing random things, one person was shuffling through random papers constantly angrily saying "Where's my wedding ring!?", another doing push ups for no reason with a look of fire, and one was… just playing League… oh that's why he's mad. Swain sat in his throne drinking from his grail "Where is my coffee already!?" Someone replies "Swain sir, our coffee machine broke, we believe the Demacian's are behind this sir" Swain sighs as usual thinking about how tactical the Demacian's are.

What really happened (flashback)… _Talon, Cassiopia, and Katarina walk in laughing about some joke Cass made. Kat laughs so hard she ults and in the process destroys a random person walking down the hall. They all look at the dead man, then the coffee machine, then back at the man…_ and thats why the coffee machine is broken._  
_

Darius and Draven walk up to Swain, immediately Darius gets on a knee "General Swain, what are our orders" Draven waves at Swain "Sup old man" Swain sighs and sips his decaf coffee from Morgana's bakery, since there is only decaf at this hour. Swain speaks to the two brothers "As the two of you don't know Demacia is having dinner party tomorrow. Since when have we fallen to Demacia, today or any day shall never be that day and we shall be victorious in our dinner party. Darius you shall stay with me and discuss the dinner party that we are throwing since Demacia is" Darius nods his head "I understand sir, your orders are clear" Draven puts on a pair of shades "Yeah Swain! bring up that Noxus swag! Noxus represent yo!" Swain looks at Draven "Indeed Draven, you shall be spying on the enemy. I suggest going now since Lux's shower time is right now" Swain sighs looking for Draven who had started running after shower.

(Darius is planning a dinner party since Demacia is, Draven is ordered by Swain who was discussing with Darius tactical ways to throw the party to go spy on the enemy, Darius stopes his brother from knowing that all he would do is stare at Lux and mad a lame excuse to Swain that works)

* * *

Garen and Lux's house

Draven gets in a tree and looks through the bathroom hearing the shower stop. Draven started to unzip his pants and put lotion in a hand. Garen steps out of the shower completely naked. Draven felt his dick shatter at Garen's, it is as big as justice (His sword). Draven imagines Swain chuckling darkly like an evil warlord at his throne from knowing it was Garen's shower time. In actuallity everyone in Noxus HQ was laughing hysterically, even Swain's pet raven was laughing too with plenty of panting crows. Draven watches through the window to the kitchen. Lux sets up the table for the dinner party that was supposedly tomorrow. Draven then spots something else, Ezreal is walking to the door and knocks twice. Lux hears this and runs to door to greet Ezreal. She jumps at Ezreal hugging him both falling over in the grass. Garen who was now dressed clears his throat, Lux takes the hint and gets off Ez. Now Ezreal helps as with Lux setting up the table. Draven laughs thinking how Ez is everyones bitch. Draven picks up on the time Lux walks into the kitchen and grabs some plates and sees how Lux turns back to check out Ezreal as he sets down some silverware completely blindsided to Lux. Draven gets jealous that Lux is completely into Ez and not him. Lux walks up to Ez and taps his shoulder "Hey, I was wondering if you could keep me company tomorrow by being my plus one tomorrow?" Ez smiles and turns to meet Lux's eyes "Sure thing, I wouldn't want you being bored" this is the biggest snooze fest for Draven. Draven decides stealth is for assasin's and since he is an adc he's do what he does best.

An axe smashes through the window, shutting down the other teams bot lane. "We as Noxus see your dinner party as a way to one up us. We shall show no mercy and throw a better dinner party than you Demacian's, Noxus is always better than you Demacian's!" Draven's speech is heard and Garen comes downstairs "Who said something good about Noxus?" Draven's only thought through his mind was how Garen really had a huge penis. Garen sees Draven staring at Garen's crotch, somehow Garen comes to a conclusion "Wait, you were spying on us and you originally spied on me knowing I use conditioner then you spied on Lux and noticed how awful of a lover she has and decided to ruin their chances?" Draven opens his mouth pointing at Garen's groin "How does it get that big?" Garen points back at Draven "Aha! You were spying on me!" Ezreal is not sure how to feel but then sees Lux take a seat and start speaking aloud "So like he's into guys which is hot but he's into my brother but i'm his sister so maybe he thinks he's hot because of me but he has never been so intrested in what panties i'm wearing but Garen doesn't wear panties…" Lux's word wander into the mix of Garen talking about why he loves conditioner so much. Ezreal just arcane shifts out and Draven just walks out the door with his hands out stepping back slowly before opening the door and bolting out.

* * *

Dinner parties

Draven takes his seat as everyone sees all the food lied out, it was a bunch of food from the best places in Noxus. None of that mattered to Draven since all he saw was NFC (Noxus Fried Chicken). Everyone goes in eating except Talon. Swain ask Talon "What's wrong Talon?" Talon starts talking "Ezreal can't get girls he can never pick up when a girl likes him but noooooo, Lux is into him and why isn't he my friend he just hates me now and like…" Everyone ignores him as he rambles about different things. Darius comes out with all of Noxus's alcohol, everyone cheers on Darius "Everyone get some, tonight we drink like there is no Demacia" Kat shunpo's over grabbing the bottle of rum and starts chugging it. Everyone follows as so to get as drunk as possible for Noxus's best dinner party.

Garen, J4($ since shift-4 is that sign I would like to start calling Jarvan J-Money), and Xin about Demacia's weather. Lux and Ezreal are being awkward since Ez can't man up and say something first. Quinn pours herself another glass of wine thinking about Swain must be having a way better dinner party then the classy Demacian's do.

"I recommend turning up the music Draven" Draven plays Shots and plays it to the point where the house is quaking from the frequency. Urgot who is the server is drinking with Sion like russian's even though they weren't friends anymore. Darius points them out "Guys get out the vodka we gotta do some drinking like real men" Everyone locks arms with a partner and drink as they spin a circle. Kat and Draven start it off and then Swain gets in and then Talon. Soon everyone was doing this as their eyes got faded from the amount of alcohol in their bloodstream. Talon starts puking without even gaging and throws up his arms "I lost guys, where's the cake Jin, i'll drink all of it" Swain throws the bottle at him catching it perfectly and he starts chugging it as everyone cheers "Talon, Talon, Talon" as he downs the whole bottle after a minute. Kat kisses Talon "Fuck yeah Talon, your more of a man than Ez" Talon and Kat pull out a blade fighting as Cass throws money at Talon "My bets are on Talon tonight" people make bets for the fight. Talon looses stabbing his hand "How did I hit you?" Kat stabs her hand as well "I fucking win, blood for Noxus!" She says drunkly.

Quinn is trying to be normal since she went through three bottles of wine trying to stay sane. Garen makes some toast "For Demacia to prosper" Quinn gets up with a freshly opened bottle of wine "To Garen having shit hair since Bromeo and Juliet used all the conditioner for their own hair" Garen sees that Quinn is drunk and that everyone was going to leave soon so he wanted to have some fun. "Demacia needs people who don't date people from Noxus, or people who get drunk at specially invited dinner parties" Quinn had no idea what to say and fell back to an old one she pulled in fast scenarios "Your mom gets drunk at specially invited dinner parties" Jarvan stands up laughing "Ok, we all know Mrs. Crowngaurd would do that!" Everyone laughs as Garen gets burned so hard.

* * *

After the Dinner Parties

Everyone at Noxus laughs as they talk about the night. Draven speaks up "Let's go make fun of Demacia and do something stupid while were at it" everyone agrees. Darius steps up "Wait wait everyone we need our generals orders" Swain stands up "Noxus Swag! If your with me in helping the Swain Train fuck up Demacia say fuck yes" the entire room screams fuck yeah together. Everyone gets up bringing bottles with them and some other stuff from the parties Noxus has thrown through out the school year.

Ezreal lays on Lux's bed with his hands behind his head "Hey Ez, thanks for coming I owe you one". Ez tries to say something but is interrupted by Lux seductively undoing the buttons on Ez's shirt. Lux gets on top of him and throws her hair back before leaning back into him. She parts his shirt and feels his body as they kiss. Ezreal wants to be better than what Talon always says about him. He feels his stomach twisting, he feels so weird but leaves his feelings behind him and grabs Lux's crotch only to feel Lux squeeze on his body. A muffled Demacia comes from behind the door and Garen kicks the door open. He looks at the both of them "We'll talk about this later, but the fort is being attacked by Noxus" Lux doesn't even question and runs downstairs to see Noxus in their front lawn and the street.

The start blasting gentleman and dance to it like idiots. Swain is doing Gangnam style since he thinks that this is the song. Cass is twerking really badly and falls on her ass. Talon keeps fucking up the macerana. Darius runs around spraying a flamethrower everywhere, and lights nothing on fire since Sion kept q'ing the fire hydrants. Kat throws her dildo at Ez "Predator missile! Your dead asshole" and hits him "Direct hit" Urgot calls out. Everything is going to shit and then Draven changes the song to gangnam style and does it with Swain. Suddenly they throw off their clothes and continue dancing with their dicks flapping everywhere "You think Ez is hot, Lux?". Garen leans to Ez "You know what, it's better if it's you, but I still hate you" Ez breathes easy knowing Garen is probably going to kill him. All the Noxian's get in the Noxus mobile which is a huge tank and drive away shooting off in the distance hitting nothing important. "Noxus wins" Garen says, Lux is in shock "Garen what do you me-…" Lux and Garen see not only Quinn on the tank doing gangnam style but also their mom "Your mom is really cool". Garen's mom screams at him "Garen, you throw fucking shit parties" his drunken mom throws a molotov at them only to slip out of her hand and fall into one of the exploding fire hydrants. "You guys wanna go to bed and forget this ever happened?" Ezreal suggest. Garen pushes Ez in the grass and take Lux in as she has her arm out "Bromeo!" Ez just sighs and lets his face fall to the ground.

"Swain! That fucking moron shot a tank round at my house!" -LeBlanc


	19. Nerf the Harrowing

**Let me summarize this quickly, last chapter was 2,222 words and last time I had a goofy number I wrote a funny chapter on another date rather than the weeks chapter. I will be doing that but it will be next week since this is the harrowing chapter and i've gotta make it a good one. Also we hit 10,000 views, I feel cool. While i'm at this reading the comments I hear of Ashe and MF needing some action. I hear ye, and i'll work on it (Wink wink nudge nudge the special chapter/next chapter). Also I wanna give a shout out to the fic Teh League High. It is absolutely hilarious and inspired me somewhat to do some mordekaiser which I shall in this chapter, but it is another League AU fic and if you like this story then you'll like his story. Without further ado (calling out fic again) lets get this show on the roll.**

Chapter 19: Nerf The Harrowing

Thursday

The Harrowing is celebrated by different ways. Well just to start us off it last 2 weeks and is a celebrated event across Valoran. Everyone dresses up in different costumes and normal celebrations involve parties. The High School was having a huge match, students against an unknown team so that no one could figure out any counter strategies. This was to be hosted at the end of the day so for now everyone has classes.

Riven walks into school only to get whistles and applauses, one guy slapped her ass as she walked by. Riven had went in her Harrowing costume from last year that was her battle bunny costume which simply made her look hot to say the least. She made it to Irelia's locker only to tap her on the back and turn away whistling a tune as if she wasn't there. Irelia was in her aviator costume only to see Riven's back to her. To come back from that she turns Riven around and starts to make out with her in the middle of school.

Yasuo in his cowboy outfit takes his books out of his locker and puts them in his bag. Suddenly he hears a slam into the lockers, a fight that he defiantly wants to see between Draven and Rengar. His wishes are returned with Irelia and Riven in her most attractive attire making out. Yasuo's feels light headed and falls over landing in his locker, he puts one hand awkwardly to his the back of his head and one under his nose to see plenty of blood on his hand. "Yasuo… Locker to comfy" Ezreal jokes, Ezreal wore explorer costume as he spoke to Yasuo. Yasuo only points at the girls rather than responding to Ezreal's annoying comment. Ezreal turns and fall directly on Yas hitting his crotch first, Yas eyes try to escape their sockets from how much it hurt. Taric runs over in his pink armor to get mad at Ezreal "Ezreal what are you doing with another man" Yasuo points again and Taric has no reaction "Cute, your looking at other gir-". Draven and Jax walk up to Riven "Riven! Your battle bunny crew has arrived!" Taric lost his balance "Oh shit" he hits a locker before falling straight to the ground. This finally gets everyones attention, Irelia and Riven starts laughing, Riven sends a wink to Yas like almost saying 'You wish'. Ez turns his head "The wink for me or you Yas" Yas answers this with a large push making Ezreal fall to the ground and Yas getting up and dusting himself off and leaving the scene with a completely flushed face.

A large opening comes in with a giant boom box exploding at its modded volume blasting Comin' In Hot by Hollywood Undead. All the shadow isles champions walk in acting like their normal douchebag selves. Everyone but Maokai and Evelynn were there since Eveylnn was probably roaming somewhere invisible and Maokai being the tree lover he is. The shadow isle crew was all of the Hollywood Undead crew being Karthus as Charlie Scene,Elise being Da Kurlzz,Yorick as Danny,Hecarim as Funny Man,Thresh being J-Dog, and Johnny 3 Tears being the leader of the whole crew, Mordekaiser. They start drinking in school acting like badasses and Mordekaiser only speaks over the music to say "Anyone who dares to cross us shall be destroyed, Brazil, huehuehuehuehuehue" Hecarim runs into multiple people clearing a path and everyone else being loud and trying to be cool and "gangster". A loud "Now" is heard by Evelynn and Mao roots everyone to the ground as Evelynn drags them one by one by the ear out of the school. Hecarim only twitching as he is pulled away "Gotta go fast! Gotta go fast! Gotta go fast!". Mordekaiser complained also "Evelynn your the buzzkill of life, I would totally crush all your bones if you weren't my slave" Evelynn tightens her grip as she pulls him faster. No one else complained which meant they were being manipulated by Mordekaiser.

* * *

Auditorium

Classes ended as everyone went to the auditorium to see the clash of the harrowing special event. Kolminye in no costume walks up to the microphone to speak "Ok, settle down everyone" everyone quiets down to listen to the principle. "Alright we are having one special 6 versus 6 or may I say it hexakill game today. We have selected at least one person from each division and one teacher to participate in the hexakill game" She clears her throat before speaking again "Starting off with Diamond, we have selected is Mordekaiser" Mordekaiser makes an entrance by getting up and putting a fist to the sky as all the wanna be gangsters scream "OG Morde!" over and over again. Kolminye tries to speak again but Mordekaiser grabs the mic first and screams "Brazil!" quiet oh shit's go around the audience. "Next up, from platinum our representative is Riven" Riven walks to the stage as people call out things like "Shake that ass Riven!" and "Get on our dicks already" were screamed at her. As she walks up she gets hit by a condom, she only ignores this and walks on stage. "In gold division… well he was moved to gold because of a misplace in testing scores so we thought it would be cool introducing this person to their new rank by announcing them today. So for the gold division, give a hand to Draven!" Draven spun around his carrots as he skipped to the stage and walks up to Riven like a chicken around her and slaps her ass before walking up to his own principle and throwing her over like if they were getting married and kissed the "bride". Kolminye was furious but didn't do anything. "In" she swallows "the silver division we have Yasuo" Yasuo walks up to the stage. "For the bronze division we have Lucian" Lucian runs up in his costume… well it was more like the cheetah skin shirt with overall straps which obviously jokes at Bill Cosby. "And finally your teacher that will be with you all is professor Ryze" Ryze steps on stage looking angry as usual in his pirate costume. "Now your opponents today are…" she is interrupted by some one "Ok shut up lady were coming". Six people walk on with one walking in front of the others with a giant golden hammer that wasn't hooked up with hextech like Jayce's. No one had a clue who these guys were and it was until one man with bandages covering his face except one eye took the mic a spoke to everyone "How do I put this simply? This is the battle of the fics of 8thousandfist, right now he is going to break the fourth wall and talk to you, the readers, about how he will revamp the story sometime" **I will revamp Monsters Within just i'm not sure when, but I have an idea of what to do and I will take it from the utter shit hole it was going and put it on track for a good story. Yes Monsters Within is my first fic and it was going tera-bad. You don't need to read it to understand this but it would help a little. Back to the story! **Draven steps up to them "Well it seems like you guys were left in the dust while Draven took the chains for the main fic. Just introduce your weird selves to us" The mic is first man in front who obviously spoke first speaks first again "My name is Judge and your a little shit, you know that right" a blonde haired man who looked kinda like Ez pushed Judge out of the way to speak "Hey Draven i'm Roc. You seem like a cool guy sorry for Judge being a party killer" Draven scratching his chin nods and points at the next guy "Names Jyn, Judge is right about what he said earlier" Draven chuckles "I think your the biggest peice of shit out of all of you six, Roc is the coolest" (Btw Roc's original name was Charlie but I changed it since it wasn't "Special" enough for an interesting character, Charlie is a good name just it didn't fit him) Jyn pulls out a gun but is stopped by another man… shark… thing "Draven you said, your blood must taste amazing since idiots have the best tasting, my name is Shark but you really don't need to know that". Draven looks to the bandaged man with the strange eye "My name is Sandman, I can read your every thought so I shouldn't have to tell everyone about how your currently thinking about how good your ass looks in that costume" Draven laughs "Oh save it, I already knew I looked good" the robot… man… thing spoke "That was an insult you impudent idiot, respect me professor Strauss, I shall decimate anyone in my path fo-" Judge interrupts him "There is a reason everyone and the writer ignores you" "Oh really show me that right now" Jyn and Shark ignore this fight and walk off the stage, soon everyone follows except Strauss "Hey, fuck you" He sighs mechanically "I shall follow" like that they go to their prep room and so does the High School of Draven team goes to their own prep room with 6 different rooms for everyone to get themselves ready in peace for the summoning.

* * *

Prep Rooms

Yasuo sits in the prep room playing on his harmonica. From all the people he just met, he only took interest in one. Jyn, he had two swords on his back indicating he was a dual sword stylist. But when Jyn turned to Draven Yas noticed the third sword hiding in his hood. Yasuo wanted to see what this guy was made of on the battlefield.

The door swings open, Yas turns to see Riven lying against the door with her arms crossed and a grin on her face. "What do you want rabbit whore?" Yasuo asks in a disturbed manor. Riven doesn't care for what insults Yasuo can come up with, she steps up to Yasuo and enters his mouth. Yasuo doesn't even care for the fact he was helping Riven cheat on her girlfriend, but the only thing on his mind was how much he missed Riven, her sweet lips… and all to be returned in a sexy outfit and a horny Riven. Riven pulls back to see that Yasuo resist and leans in, Riven shoves Yas off of her "Rabbit whore, huh?". The taunt only riles up Yas, Riven speaks again "Look just be honest with me Yas…" this was his moment, she would ask if he still had feelings for her, at the end of the rainbow is gold or a Veigar e. Riven puts a hand to her elbow and grips it, signs of nervousness, this was it "What's so hot about the bunny costume? I mean it's just a costume, whats so sexy about it?". Yasuo was so angry that he used the wind to undo Riven's hair, this pissed Riven off since it got on her nervs when Yas does that. "What's wrong?! Is it because i'm not yours anymore!?" Yas responds with a solid "Yes, look your costume shows a lot of cleavage and shows off your ass really well, can you go bother someone else with your bunny tail?" Riven giggles from actually hearing Yas being embarrassed "Wait I couldn't hear you, are you jealous of me being with someone else?" Yasuo sighs "Just why then are you cheating on Irelia right there?" Riven shrugs "Were not dating, yet… she's been with a few other people and i've been with you twice now". Yasuo walks over to Riven and kisses her intensely before walking to the door and shouting "Rabbit whore!" Yasuo runs down the hallway as Riven chases him screaming at him to take it back, they both couldn't resist laughing since they really did miss the days of being together.

Everyone meets up at the summoning circle, Ryze speaks first "So, got any plans?" Lucian laughs to this "Don't worry Ryze, this will be easier than getting Ahri in bed with you" he does it with a wink, Riven turns to Lucian to tell him about the electro dick. Lucian clears his throat "I-I apologize mr-mr Ryze". Everyone suddenly gets the feeling of getting summoned and teleport to the Twisted Treeline.

* * *

Twisted Treeline

"Welcome to the Twisted Treeline" the announcer says. Since this is a fic all the champions don't have a specific number of abilities and can use what I call bull shit abilities which are the funniest things you'll every see. Everyone buys there items and decide to get straight in the action. Everyone walks up to the other team dramatically, and like that people on Draven's team start doing randomness at the start of the game like usual. Draven keeps saying jokes, Riven spams dance, Ryze dances, Lucian spams his "calisthenics" taunt and his shows his happy face a few times, Yasuo plays music, and finally Mordekaiser just hue's a lot.

The other team just shrugs and runs into the action using abilities. "Don't worry, Draven does it all. Fus Ro Draven" Draven does an echoing blast that nocks people back but Shark jumps on him and throwing barrages of daggers his way. Draven is first blooded, like usual. Yasuo pulls out his sword dashing through his enemies straight for Jyn who was shooting at Draven's dead corpse that hadn't vanished yet. Yasuo punctures his sword through Jyn's shoulder, but Jyn swings at Yas with a leg that had his third sword equipped. Yasuo uses his wind sheild to absorb the damage and clashes with Jyn.

Mordekaiser and Judge's weapons clang against each other but Judge just spins and counter bashes Morde into a wall and jumps in the air to execute him. Mode just hue's and kicks Judge in the balls perfectly with his boot "Gangsters don't play by the rules" Judge falls on the ground in pain, he was going to loose to a metal man because of a groin kick. Morde uses an e on Judge and gets the kill, then he proceeds to teabag the shit out of his body.

Jyn was getting owned by Yas, every time he used his guns he was just deflected by a wind wall, if he used his swords Yas would just evade and counter with a strike back. "Is that all you got hot head" but Yas didn't know about Jyn's rage. Jyn's whole body went on fire and formed into a pheonix, he charged at Yasuo taking advantage of the Yasuo's wind to increase the power of his flames. Yasuo felt like he was fighting Udyr, he was about to die to one final punch but Draven screams "Grand Sky-Draven" Draven falls from the ground percisly kicking Jyn in the head and slamming to ground. Jyn jumps from the ground and ults gaining 1000 movement speed and instakills Yas. Jyn returns to normal state and charges at Draven with his ultimate ability still active, Draven put on his rabbadon's deathcap and cleared his throat while Jyn was killing Yas. Right before Jyn could slice off Draven's neck Draven says the words in time "Fus Ro Draven!" Jyn goes flying back and hits into a Ryze with a chidori pumping through his heart. Jyn dies like that, but as soon as that happens Shark, Strauss, and Roc jump on him. "It's time I used this ability in battle… Electric Pelvic Thrust (EPT)!" Ryze starts doing pelvic thrust that cause a dissonance among the mid air champions to fly crash coursing into each other. Lucian and Riven are in awe "Riven, that… is sick…" "I wish Yas's… I mean… Me… Fuck". Ryze has to separate lightning balls in one hand and puts them together to make the electric dick bomb (EPD). He uses it Roc, and he falls to the ground "Oh come on, i'm not going to be that gay in the revamp". Lucian sees Sandman who had snuck behind Ryze and used a dual cobra ability that sent Ryze flying to Shark and Strauss. Strauss used an electric whip to keep Ryze steady as Shark slit his throat. Lucian dashes to the enemy turret leaving Riven to deal with all 3 of them alone. Riven dropped her weapon and laid down in a slut like manor. "What are you boys going to do, kill me, or have a little more fun?" she teased. Yasuo saw this from a bush and thought 'Rabbit Whore'. Sandman speaks "She legitimately is just giving up, also Yasuo is the bush to my left" Shark suddenly gets hit by a flying carrot-axe. Riven's jaw drops, Draven runs from the bush screaming "Noxus!" spinning in circles before tripping and throwing an axe in the air. Riven dashes at Sandman and he deflects the blade easily but is stabbed in the back by Yasuo. "Sand clone" Yasuo screams fuck as the sand falls to the ground. The axe in the air hits Sandman and he falls on the ground dead. Strauss steps in "Stop ignoring me!" He uses his chock field and shoots a rocket killing Yasuo. Riven ults and wind slashes that has no effect since Strauss gravity shift blocked in time and he sent the wind slash back at Riven slicing her in half. He then stabs Draven with a blade and walks away hearing the announcer saying "Triple kill!".

The respawn were taking so much longer and Mordekaiser got obliterated by Strauss who was currently 10/0. Lucian gets hit by earth spikes and was killed by Roc. Draven's team stood side by side staring at the grouped six group and they all clashed. Strauss popped ulty that made all magic damage to him and an aoe non effective and effectively stops the hp per second drain from electric field. Ryze and Morde couldn't do shit about this. Draven ulted and used some abilities with synergy with Yas and Riven and effectively brought the enemy team to a good 50% health but no kills. "I think we won guys" Roc says "We will be the main story for now on" Lucian steps out of base with his head down. "Oh look my hexakill" Strauss jokes "Any last words?" Lucian looks him dead in the eyes "Never! and I mean ever!" a wicked grin comes on Lucian's face and the other team was horrified. "Fuck with Bill Cosby, with a flame thrower!" (Fallout boy- My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark/ Light 'em up or Skrilllex- Make it Bun Dem would be appropriate right now) Lucian sprayed flames everywhere leaving all but two alive which he had plans for, these two were Jyn and Strauss. Lucian swung from branches, danced, and cooked hot dogs while burning everyone. Eventually he burned a bunch of marijuana and pissed off Nasus incredibly when he was watching, literally Nasus got up and got on his knees begging for mercy slamming his fist against the ground. After all burning he threw his flamethrower away, "This next weapon cost 400,000 dollars to fire this gun for 12 seconds" Lucian pulled out a minigun and sprayed into the two of them for a good twelve seconds. The announcer finally after so long says "Hexakill!" Lucian runs to the Vilemaw pit and pulls out an m249 and a usas-12 and fires into the Vilemaw pit and gets the buff. Everyone cheering on Lucian as he runs to the base tower and shoots it down with a single rocket. He takes out the inhibitor by putting on a bandana and shooting a golden pistol sideways at the inhibitor until it was destroyed. Lucian takes out a dvd player and plays jersey shore for the final turret and it explodes immediately. The minions (Winions) take down the Nexus as Lucian finishes the chicken wing he was on and hit it against the Nexus only to not hit it in time and someone else took the Nexus. Lucian turns to see Draven pissing on the Nexus "Draven does it all, with style!" he winks at Lucian, Lucian shakes in disgust as the game ends and everyone cheers on the team as they knew that only Draven's team would be victorious in todays battle. The 6 walk out raging blaming it all on Strauss. Now it was time to celebrate the big victory…

* * *

Harrowing Party (In honor of the anniversary of a party I threw sometime ago thats coming up, this is appropriate, it was a halloween party)

Who else would throw down on the day the writer of this story threw down. Jinx durrrr. Just kidding Yas is who he's closest too in personality in the actual lore since they both enjoy dark humor and enjoy talking about themselves in third person (Not really for Yas but ya' know i'm a lot like Yas). Just kidding about just kidding, Jinx throws down because Jinx is cazy, or as she says it "Cray". Everyone walked crowded up the already disgusting, well more like destroyed house and made themselves somewhat at home. Jinx gets drunk at her own party and only hits on Jayce for the remainder of the party (Not reference of anything…). "Jayce! I want that booty?" Jinx gets on top of a wild Jayce on her bed. Jinx humps his leg then just falls on Jayce acting like she came. She got up and left forgetting about Jayce. "What just happened Cait?" Cait just shrugs as Vi nibbles on her ear.

Yas continues to drink his whiskey as he sees in the distance Riven and Irelia flirting while a Kat gets ready to pounce on Riven's mate. Kat walks over and gets her bitch act together "Oh hey babe, come on I want to strip this bunny" as Kat grabs Riven's arm. Yas watches the shit hit the fan, he knew a cat or Kat fight was going to start. See they call it a Kat fight because Kat gets in a hell of a lot of fights, normally with other girls but sometimes it's a guy. Irelia decides to but in "Oh sorry Kat, your blades can't tease Riven as well as yours" Riven's other arm is grabbed by Irelia who is staring fiercely into Kat's. The fight rages on as Riven turns to Yas mouthing help, Yas has no clue what she is trying to say but imagines she needs help. Yas walks over before the heat really rises "Oh really, i'm a tight ass, lets put it to the test dull blades" Kat spits "You wanna fight with knives, lets go Noxian bitch" Yas uses his sword-gun to make a wind wall and deflects all the blades. He takes the gun to his mouth and blows the smoke away "I always bring a sword… gun... to a knife fight, also if you two are gonna fight, no weapons" Irelia looks disgusted at Yas "No blades, oh your de-" Kat punches Irelia in the face "After I beat this bitch i'm fucking you and Rivey tonight. Blood for Noxus!" Kat gets uppercutted by Irelia and they both start fighting intensely. Yas puts an arm around Riven "Money's on Kat" Yasuo says. Riven looks at Yas who is smiling at him, she lies her head on his shoulder and drinks out of Yas's wooden flask, "50 on Irelia". Draven sees this happen "Rengar fight me!" Rengar who was reading a newspaper using the toilet hears this and pounces at him. "Your dea-" Rengar noticed his pants weren't pulled up and made his jump flawed and landed on Draven. Lucian gets on the ground and starts tapping "One" Draven starts to get up "Two three, Rengar is victorious" raising Rengar's arm in the air. Draven knew why Lucian did that, but he didn't care.

Kat stands up victorious with a bloody mouth "Yas, Riven, my cunt is waiting" Yas nudges Riven "Thats 50" holding out his hand. Riven slaps it aside, Kat who definitely took quite way too many punches grabbed Riven's waist, but fell on her knee's trying to seduce Riven and pulled down her pants. Kat gasp "Your wearing our panties, Riven you really did miss me" Riven first pushes Kat with two fingers from her forehead and she fell over like a Kat who just fought Irelia for a while. Riven gives back Yas's flask with a push "I'm going to clean up Irelia, have fun with Kat" Yas's expression changes from happy to be with his ex to mercy "Woah woah woah, please don't leave me with Kat" Riven just winks at Yas as she makes her way to Irelia propping her up and wiping of the blood with a nearby towel and then starts licking off a little just to tease her. Kat latches onto Yas's leg, she says nothing before passing out. Talon catches her and picks her up, he raises a brow to Yas, Yas just ignores him and walks away as Talon takes Kat home.

Jinx's party came to a close at late 11, but Jinx couldn't even read her phone. Draven gives a thumbs up to Jinx "Nice party yo" Jinx comes over to hug Draven "Bye Draven…" Jinx grabs Draven's butt "What a nice ass!" Draven just sees this as a compliment and leaves laughing. Jinx passes out in her bed after trying to watch porn but couldn't even open the site since she passed out in the moment.

Draven couldn't fall asleep, tomorrow was his first ranked game. He knows it's an all ionian team (Ionia is a mode btw, learned that in music theory), all he knows is that his team has pretty dope. Nasus just uses his bong to farm up, Karma uses amazing martial arts to take down her opponents, Brolaf… he just gets drunk, Sona is chill, and everyone could use more Draven. He did know about the rules about kicking people from a team and adding new ones, since Nasus ran the team he could kick anyone for just being bad or annoying or toxic/ salty. Draven couldn't wait he searched up the team on the High School web site. He looked down the list of Ionia_Squad_Up starting with their captain Irelia, she could use her blades to attack and defend and goes in the top lane… 'Boring' Draven only thinks. Master Yizzle, can run faster than Lucian and can dunk on people like Darius, 'He's ok'. Lee, he has issues seeing without his glasses and is specializes at taekwondo 'Sounds like nerdy Karma'. Soraka woka flame, support that heals and throws banana's at people 'I have a strange feeling she's the adc'. Varus, really into owls 'Sounds like a chill guy'. Draven closed his laptop and thought about how it would a fun game where there would be no bullshit, no tolling, no random crazy abilities, and no Soraka adc…

"Tomorrow is the day, where no one reports me, because I am… The Critroka" -Soraka trying to be the batman, or banana man, or manana.


	20. 50 Shades of Draven

**Here it is, the special chapter for 2,222 on one story. I will post on thursday as usual. Peace out girl scouts, enjoy the romance (sex) and the tiny amount of hentai.**

Chapter 20: 50 Shades of Draven

Draven, for no reason at all, walks into a room with MF and Ashe completely naked and tied down. Draven steps around the two girls only leaving the sound of clanks of Draven's boots hitting the ground, the girls felt chills down their spines of what their master would do to them today. The room was made of mirrors so Draven could always look at himself since he couldn't even think about getting it on with girls without looking at himself and his hair. Draven removes the whip from the jacket he was wearing and spins around the whip like an axe of his, but slower than he would spin his axe. MF bites her lip so hard she starts to bleed, her thoughts were only of how master Draven would do to her today. Ashe was sweating heavily and was shaking not knowing what Draven was plotting on her as she felt colder as Draven stopped behind her. It was only her first time, she thought she wouldn't get it as hard. The sound of the whip cutting the air was slowed down dramatically to a stop as Draven wraps it around Ashe's neck and pulls back her head with his other hand on her chin. She met eyes with Draven who was kneeling behind her, only inches away from him he goes in for what Ashe thinks is a kiss, but turns out that he makes his way to her ear to say softly into her ear "Time to take first blood" he says. Draven's pants were gone and he puts his penis up Ashe with no thought about pleasing Ashe. Ashe screams at the top of her lungs as she feels the pain of Draven's cock pressing against her walls. She felt like passing out from how painful it felt from her pussy to the middle of her stomach as she felt the essence of her virginity leave her. She started rock back into Draven's cock and Draven felt so good as he gripped her tighter and began to hear Ashe's screams of pain into joy, but an executioner hated pleasure and only wanted to hear pain. He struck her two the ground and tied a knot around the whip around Ashe's neck and pulled making Ashe gag and heave for air. Ashe started to enjoy this as well and started to rock back and forth with her ass hitting Draven. 'How could this bitch enjoy being tortured like this so much' he had to take it up a notch, tentacles came out of Draven's back and started to grab around Ashe, but not to Draven's knowledge Ashe had a huge tentacle addiction. Ashe's breast were squeezed, her mouth was being shoved in by a tentacle, and her entire body was violated but she enjoyed it more than any one of Draven's bitches. He restrains the tentacles and Ashe sighs, Ashe feels the ropes that tied her down move and make Ashe's entire body in the air as her pussy let out some juice hitting the ground with a splotch. Ashe stares at the ground as she feels like the ropes are pulling apart her limbs from her body feel pleasure from Draven's dick coming back in her and slamming against the end of her cunt, she moans in pain clenching her fist and jaw. Draven continuously hits the wall of Ashe's pussy making her teeth grind against each other. She starts to feel her pussy start to clench up and her her stomach to pull against her, she knew this feeling and started to scream with joy "Yes! Please keep fucking me! I need your penis to keep fucking me! More! More! Ahhh!" she starts to pant as her body shakes from cumming. Draven only gets mad at Ashe for cumming to fast and brings back the whip that magically undid its knot. Draven whips her as she screams and lets a few tears fall as she shakes and feels completely violated for no reason. "How dare you slave! How dare you cum before master Draven! Beg for your forgiveness!" he yells angrily at Ashe. Ashe's mind raced for Draven's cock "Please i'm sorry master! I'm so sorry, I just want your penis back inside me!" Ashe cried. MF, who somehow got out of the ropes, hands roam Draven's body as she speaks to Draven in a tone that is soft and sexy drives Draven mad "Let Ashe go master, just sit down and relax" Draven sits in his throne that randomly spawned in his room as MF gets on her knees. She throws her hair all to who right side as she leans in to suck his dick. It hits the side of MF's cheek as Draven moans in pleasure, but Draven wants it down her throat. Without a que she swallows it all and Draven feels so good seeing MF in torture from his cock down her throat. Ashe comes down from the ropes and lies on the ground. MF starts to rub her pussy with Ashe's as they both moan from the amazing feeling of their warm cunts rubbing together. Draven cock starts to throb with pleasure and feels his cum start to try to flow out of his penis as he starts to feel fuzzy and cums in MF's throat. He hears the sound of pleasure of MF trying swallow as much as she can as it slides out of her mouth since there was to much for her to take at the same time.

Suddenly there is a knocking on the door as he watches Ashe and MF make out as Ashe is trying to lick up as much of Draven's cum off of MF as possible. Draven points his bitches out, they both leave and as soon as the door closes he snaps and he is in a suit with a fedora on while he smokes a cigar. He claps twice signaling the person at the main door to come in. The Elder Lizard walks in with attire similar to Draven's "Eyyyy Elder Lizard long time no see ain't it buddy! Take a seat, tell me wassup" The EL ignores the mafia type references and sits in the chair as he puts his briefcase on his lap and opens it. Draven throws his cigar into the cigar can and props up on his seat. The EL speaks "Draven, it is time to show you your future as the Draven-born" he flips through his files looking for it "Shit shit shit, aha, hear it states that your prophecy is to bring down the biggest evil to ever roam all of Valoran. Thats it, have fun Draven!" The EL leaves the room and as soon as that happens he wakes up to very awkward and unconventionally not sticky bed, he wondered at first where his cum did go. It was all a dream the whole time. He sighs only wishing it wasn't. He runs to take a shower and throws on some clothes and does his hair. He almost forgot about the fact today was the day that started all ranked games.

"Next time you cum in my face, I wont invite you to taco fridays anymore" -Darius strangling Draven


End file.
